Trilogie du Temps, T2 : La troisième sera la bonne
by Link9
Summary: Suite de Seconde Chance/ Un évènement imprévu vient perturber la tranquillité des héros de la dernière guerre. Et à problème exceptionnel, solution exceptionnelle... Hermione, Harry et Ron s'en sortiront-ils indemne ? Chapitre 18
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Devant tant d'enthousiasme, je vous mets le premier chapitre de la suite de seconde chance !

En revanche, les updates se feront pour le moment une fois par semaine (car la fic n'est pas finie d'être écrite)

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, place au premier chapitre !

* * *

**LA TROISIEME SERA LA BONNE**

**CHAPITRE 1 **

8 ans après…

« La rencontre entre les Flaquemare et les Canon de Chudley bat son plein ! Nous assistons à la plus belle finale de championnat jamais jouée en Angleterre ! Le temps est idéal : chaud, le ciel est dégagé, pas un souffle de vent…» criait le présentateur dans son micro, enthousiasmé par le jeu qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Le stade était plein, la foule criait, encourageant les deux équipes. Les balais traversaient le stade à toute allure, les cognards filaient à une vitesse vertigineuse.

« La Tornade rousse s'empare du souaffle et…. MARQUE ! Un but de plus pour Ginny Weasley ! 50 à 20 pour Flaquemare ! Mais quel match fantastique ! »

Ginny fit un tour de stade en brandissant son poing.

« Je rappelle que c'est le dernier match avant la retraite officielle de l'ancienne poursuiveuse de l'Equipe d'Angleterre. Quel palmarès impressionnant : championne d'Europe des Clubs avec les Flaquemare, championne d'Europe avec l'Angleterre, et deux coupes du Monde ! C'est sûr, la tornade rousse va nous manquer… »

----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Maman ! Maman ! Le match a commencé ! Tu rates tout ! s'exclama un petit garçon.

- J'arrive mon chéri… Qui veut du pop corn ?

- Moi ! moi ! Cria une petite fille.

- Moi aussi j'en veux ! rétorqua le frère en attrapant les cheveux de sa sœur.

- Ne vous battez pas, il y en aura pour tout le monde. Allez, soyez sage et regardez votre mère à la télé !

Hermione posa une jatte de pop corn sur la table basse et repoussa l'édition journalière du Times. La une annonçait une explosion de gaz dans une rue passante de Londres, qui avait fait cinq morts et quinze blessés graves. Cependant, la soirée était à la fête. Elle se posa sur le canapé et attira ses deux enfants contre elle.

- Maman c'est la meilleure ! Elle va gagner !

- Oui Rose. Tu as raison, répondit Hermione en tendant le pot de pop corn à sa fille.

- Elle va leur mettre plein de buts ! Tu enregistres bien le match, hein maman, t'oublie pas ?

- Non Hugo, rassure-toi, c'est son dernier match, c'est important…

L'ancienne préfète en chef s'adossa confortablement et reporta son attention sur l'écran. C'était le dernier match de Ginny, mais quel beau match ! Elle regarda rapidement par la fenêtre et fit la moue. Des nuages noirs arrivaient, annonçant la pluie.

« J'espère que Ginny ne va pas attraper froid ! »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le professeur McGonagall rédigeait les lettres d'admission des premières années à Poudlard. Tout en dupliquant le modèle d'origine une centaine de fois sur des parchemins vierges, elle remuait d'un geste souple la cuillère dans son thé.

Le calme régnait dans l'école, et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle s'étira souplement, attrapa sa tasse et fit quelques pas dans son bureau. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et observa le parc de Poudlard. Il était verdoyant en ce début d'été. Seule la tombe blanche de Dumbledore détonnait dans cette immensité de vert.

Ses pensées se portèrent sur la prochaine rentrée. Tout avait tant changé depuis la mort de Voldemort. Chourave l'avait secondée au mieux dans la reconstruction du collège, et avait aspiré à une retraite paisible. Aussi, le jeune Londubat l'avait remplacé au pied levé et, avec les années qui passaient, il devenait un excellent professeur. Elle pensa avec amusement au mariage qui s'était déroulé plus tôt, dans la grande salle. Neville était si heureux en tenant la main de Luna et en prononçant ses vœux. Ces deux là formaient un très beau couple, se complétant à merveille. Minerva sourit. Elle ne regretterait jamais d'avoir engagé Luna Lovegood pour remplacer Filius. Même si elle était parfois fantasque, les élèves l'appréciaient énormément.

Un hibou arriva et lâcha un parchemin sur son bureau. McGonagall le prit et lut attentivement la missive. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ginny Weasley-Granger acceptait sa proposition. Un souci de moins : le professeur de vol et arbitre de Quidditch était trouvé. Le jeune femme voulait une retraite sportive tranquille et faisait remarquer avec amusement qu'elle pourrait bientôt surveiller ses enfants à Poudlard. McGonagall sourit. Il y aurait toujours des Weasley à Poudlard. Elle reposa la missive sur son bureau, rassurée. Son staff était complet. Cela méritait bien un triton au gingembre, non ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny évita un cognard et chercha le souaffle des yeux. Angelina Johnson l'attrapa et fila vers le but. La rousse accéléra et se plaça juste en dessous, prête à réceptionner en cas de besoin. Deux poursuiveurs adverses arrivèrent en trombe et bloquèrent la coéquipière de Ginny. Angelina baissa un cours instant les yeux, et laissa tomber le souaffle. Ginny remonta en chandelle, se saisit de la balle et fonça vers le but. Derrick, le batteur de l'équipe de Chudley, vint lui barrer la route. Ginny eut un sourire narquois, exécuta un looping et, une fois la tête en bas, tira de toutes ses forces en direction du but centrale. Le gardien ne put attraper le souaffle et dix points de plus s'affichèrent au compteur.

« Magnifique ! Un geste technique de toute beauté ! » s'exclama le présentateur.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione et ses enfants bondirent du canapé en hurlant de joie.

- Quel but magique ! s'exclama Hugo.

- Ma maman c'est la meilleure joueuse, reprit Rose en dansant.

Hermione acquiesça vivement. Elle allait se rassoir quand un bruit étrange vint du jardin. Elle fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille. Rien.

« Sûrement un chat… » pensa-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le match.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La foule était en délire. Ginny tapa la main d'Angelina et retourna au centre du terrain. Cela faisait dix minutes que la pluie avait commencé à tomber, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de battre le record de sa carrière. Si leur attrapeur lui laissait le temps, Ginny voulait mettre 25 buts avant de partir. Le souaffle allait être engagé quand l'arbitre siffla deux coups.

- Le vif a été attrapé ? demanda Ginny à sa coéquipière.

Alicia Spinnet s'approcha d'elles.

- Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi le match s'arrête…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toujours postée devant la fenêtre, la directrice de Poudlard contemplait la pluie qui tombait doucement. Elle fronçait les sourcils. Un orage couvait, il n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Pourtant, il faisait si beau quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas à son âge qu'elle comprendrait les caprices du temps.

- Minerva…

McGonagall se retourna et fit face au portrait de Dumbledore. Toujours sa tasse de thé dans la main, elle s'approcha en souriant.

- Albus ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en remarquant le visage grave de son ancien collègue.

- Il y a un problème…

Pour un portrait de défunt, Minerva trouva son collègue vraiment pâle. Son estomac se contracta. Son sixième sens lui disait qu'un désastre était proche.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment. Hermione prit ses enfants sous ses bras et sauta derrière le canapé.

- Restez cachés… murmura-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

- Maman… Que se passe-t-il ? chuchota Rose.

Hermione posa son index sur ses lèvres.

- Où es-tu, sang de bourbe ? cria une voix grave.

L'ancienne préfète devint blanche. Elle reconnaissait cette voix. Elle inspira profondément, tentant de calmer les tremblements de ses mains.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Un grave problème, articula Dumbledore.

McGonagall espérait avoir compris de travers, mais un regard de son ami confirma ses craintes. Sous le choc, elle lâcha sa tasse qui sembla tomber au ralenti pour éclater en mille morceaux sur le sol.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Des jets de lumière rouge fusaient dans le salon, dévastant des meubles, décrochant du mur des cadres qui tombaient pour se fracasser sur le sol.

Un sortilège toucha un homme qui vola quelques mètres en arrière pour s'encastrer dans un bureau.

- Faite attention, elle est dangereuse ! cria une voix étouffée.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Il faut que vous alliez chercher Miss Granger… pressa Dumbledore.

McGonagall acquiesça et attrapa sa cape et son chapeau.

- Je me charge de prévenir Severus. Faite vite Minerva !

Deux secondes plus tard, Dumbledore avait quitté son cadre. McGonagall sortit en courant de son bureau, traversa les couloirs de Poudlard, puis le parc. Elle poussa les lourdes grilles du château et transplana avant qu'elles ne se referment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un corps fut propulsé à travers une fenêtre, explosant la vitre dont les bris se répandirent sur la pelouse humide. La femme tomba lourdement sur le sol, les éclats de verre lui rentrant dans le dos. Un long gémissement monta pour s'échapper de sa gorge. Les doigts cherchèrent automatiquement sa baguette.

« Elle n'a pas pu tomber bien loin… »

Des hurlements aigus retentirent, aussitôt couvert pas des ricanements grave.

- Alors, on n'a pas la forme, Miss Je Sais Tout ? s'exclama une voix grave venant de la maison.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Interruption du match. Attendez, on me passe un communiqué » commença le présentateur. « Par Merlin ! Ce… ce n'est pas possible… » dit-il soudainement.

Il semblait terrorisé, et la foule criait son mécontentement.

« Une… une attaque de mangemort a eu lieu. Le match est annulé… » balbutia-t-il.

Les spectateurs crièrent de terreur, et quittèrent leur place en courant. Les gens se bousculaient, les parents tenaient leurs enfants pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas piétiner. La panique avait envahit le stade. Ginny, Alicia et Angelina atterrirent rapidement. La rousse prit son balai et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry et Ron qui couraient vers elle, se frayant un chemin parmi les sorciers terrorisés.

- Ginny… murmura le Survivant, viens avec nous…

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la rousse qui pâlit.

- Viens s'il te plait, dit doucement Ron.

- Ce sont les enfants ? Où est Hermione ? balbutia Ginny.

Les deux aurors échangèrent un long regard. La poursuiveuse sentit une main glacée qui enserrait son cœur.

- QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ? hurla-t-elle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle sentait la pluie qui s'abattait sur elle, les gouttes glissant sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait ni bouger, ni crier sa peine et sa douleur. Les monstres… A dix contre elle. Elle n'avait pas pu faire le poids. Au dessus d'elle, la marque des ténèbres brillait de sa lueur verte dans le ciel assombri.

Elle voulait se lever, leur courir après, mais elle était stupéfixée. Ils avaient emporté ses enfants. Elle avait entendu leur peur, leur angoisse alors qu'elle essayait de les défendre. Mais elle en avait été incapable. Nott avait raison. Elle s'était laissé aller. C'était de sa faute.

Par Merlin… Des mangemorts chez elle. Après toutes ces années… Que cela voulait-il dire ? Serait-il possible que… Non, il était mort. Harry l'avait tué, il n'y avait plus d'horcruxe. Il n'aurait pas pu revenir d'entre les morts.

« Et pourtant, je l'ai bien fait… » se dit-elle en sentant une larme couler sur sa joue.

Elle n'avait jamais demandé à Dumbledore comment il avait produit ce miracle. Il y a des choses qu'il valait mieux ignorer tant la tentation était grande, avait-elle pensé à l'époque. Mais maintenant, elle le regrettait amèrement.

Un gémissement resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Elle avait mal. Elle sentait le verre brisé qui entaillait sa chair, qui pénétrait dans sa peau. Elle avait la respiration courte, due au coup de pied que le mangemort lui avait infligé dans le buste.

« Je dois avoir une ou deux côtes de cassées… »

Des craquements se firent entendre, puis des bruits de pas.

- Hermione ! cria une femme en s'approchant. Enervatum ! Vous, allez voir dans la maison.

Tonks se pencha sur l'ancienne gryffondor alors que deux aurors pénétraient chez elle.

- Ne bouge surtout pas, j'appelle les médicomages, dit doucement la métamorphomage.

Mais Hermione ne voulait rien entendre. Elle se mit lentement debout, et une violente quinte de toux la prit. Elle porta la main à sa bouche et toussa. Du sang…

- Hermione, reste allongée s'il te plait.

L'ancienne préfète secoua la tête. Les aurors ressortirent de la maison en courant, l'air terrifié.

- Je dois… récupérer mes enfants… Avant le retour de Ginny…

- Sois raisonnable. Dans cet état, tu ne pourras rien faire !

- C'est ce que tu crois, répliqua durement Hermione.

La langue de plomb leva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de l'auror. Tonks fit un pas en arrière, apeurée. Le regard de son amie était froid, terrifiant. Hermione pencha la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et tendit la main devant elle. Quelques instants plus tard, sa baguette apparut dans sa main et ses doigts se resserrèrent dessus. Elle tourna les talons et pénétra dans son salon, Tonks sur ses talons. Hermione regarda le désordre ambiant, puis eut un haut le cœur en remarquant un message sur le mur.

- Dis à Ginny que je reviens vite. Avec les enfants…

- Hermione, non ! Tu es…

Tonks ne put en dire plus, la gryffondor avait transplané. La métamorphomage passa une main dans ses cheveux, et sortit dans le jardin en entendant trois craquements sonores. Un long hurlement retentit dans la nuit. Ginny Weasley venait d'arriver, et se précipitait dans sa direction. Ron et Harry tentaient de la retenir, sans effet.

- ROSE ? HUGO ? HERMIONE ? appela la jeune femme.

La poursuiveuse contourna Tonks et se précipita chez elle, regardant partout. Elle finit par tomber à genoux dans son salon dévasté, secouée par de violents sanglots. Harry et Ron pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la maison. Les meubles étaient saccagés, signe d'une lutte acharnée. Et sur un mur, écrite en vert, l'inscription les terrifia :

« Je suis de retour, sang de bourbe. Viens me chercher… »

Tonks arriva et prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Ron essayait de consoler sa sœur.

- Voldemort est vivant ? demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

- Il semblerait, répondit Tonks. En tout cas, Hermione est partie s'en assurer…

- Elle n'a pas fait ce que je pense ? s'exclama Ron, blafard.

- J'ai bien peur que si, monsieur Weasley… répondit doucement une voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent et furent surpris de trouver Minerva McGonagall.

- Non, Hermione ne peut être folle à ce point là ! rétorqua Ginny. Elle ne m'aurait pas laissé… Elle ne serait pas partie seule face à…

- Hermione est réfléchie. Elle sait que c'est suicidaire ! coupa Harry.

McGonagall observa la pièce et secoua la tête, dégoutée.

- Les monstres… marmonna-t-elle. Si vous voulez éviter un autre drame, il faut la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Je vais faire le tour des endroits anciennement fréquentés pas les mangemorts, s'exclama Tonks.

- Je.. Je viens avec toi, dit Ginny en se levant.

- Non. Tu restes ici et tu te reposes. Ron, tu veilles sur elle, dit Harry.

- HARRY ! Mes enfants ont disparu, ma femme aussi, et tu veux que… que…

Ginny semblait étouffer de colère et de rage.

- OK, tu viendras avec moi, céda le survivant. Je vais aller voir parmi mes contacts, si on peut avoir des infos. Et vous professeur ? Professeur ?

Harry tourna la tête, et soupira. McGonagall avait disparu.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Un petit commentaire ? Un coup de batte ?

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Bises,

Link9


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ca m'a fait super plaisir !

BOn, com d'hab, j'ai encore oublié le dsiclamer pour le premier chap : donc, rien à moi, tout à JKR... C'est pas juste !! mdr

En vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 **

Drago Malefoy s'étira longuement dans le fauteuil confortable situé près de la cheminée du salon. Il tendit l'oreille et sourit en entendant le bruit tranquille de la respiration de son fils qui dormait dans la pièce d'à côté. Scorpius, sa fierté. Sept ans, et il jetait déjà ses premiers sorts.

Drago leva les yeux vers la femme qui s'approchait et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je vais au lit, tu me rejoins ? murmura Asteria.

- Je finis mon chapitre et j'arrive, répondit Drago en comptant les pages. Une dizaine, ça ne sera pas long.

Madame Malefoy acquiesça et se dirigea vers la chambre conjugale. Drago soupira d'aise et replongea dans son livre. Cependant, ses pensées vagabondaient, comme si elles ne voulaient enregistrer les mots que Malefoy lisait. Aussi, il ferma sèchement le livre et ferma les yeux. Sa vie avait pris une tournure inattendue, mais pas désagréable. Ses parents étaient certes à Azkaban, mais il était libéré de l'emprise « Vous Savez Qui », et c'était absolument délicieux. La marque des ténèbres n'était qu'un lointain souvenir et, même si ses idées étaient toujours aussi arrêtées, il voulait élever son fils dans la dignité d'homme libre. Scorpius ne devait pas vivre ce qu'il avait subi jeune. Devoir combattre des camarades de classe dans les couloirs de son collège était un souvenir aussi douloureux qu'ineffaçable. Plus jamais ça…

Il attrapa son livre, quitta son fauteuil et rangea l'ouvrage dans sa bibliothèque. La suite demain ! Il avait mieux à faire, comme aller rejoindre sa femme. Alors qu'il éteignit les lumières du salon, trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte d'entrée. Drago plissa les yeux, étonné qu'on vienne le déranger à cette heure-ci. Il haussa les épaules, ralluma les lumières et se dirigea vers la porte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ses yeux balayaient la pièce sombre aux rideaux vert et argent. Ses fidèles, tous aussi nombreux, des visages différents, plus jeunes, étaient à genoux devant lui, en un cercle parfait. Il sourit. Il aimait la perfection. Au centre du cercle, deux minuscules enfants terrifiés le regardaient. Il se délectait de la peur qu'il infligeait. Il la sentait courir sur sa peau, lui donnant des frissons de pur plaisir. Il se leva lentement et s'approcha.

- Dommage que Nagini ne soit plus là… murmura-t-il d'une voix froide. Il se serait délecté de ce festin.

Il ricana, regardant ses mangemorts, et reporta son attention sur les deux enfants. La fille semblait être la plus âgée. Elle était fine, pas très grande, et elle avait des cheveux bruns touffus comme un champ de mauvaises herbes. Le garçon était de corpulence plus épaisse, et avait les cheveux roux caractéristiques de cette famille traîtresse à son sang.

- Alors, qu'avons-nous là ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Ce sont les enfants de la Sang-de-Bourbe, maître… répliqua un de ses hommes.

Il ne répondit pas, s'approchant d'avantage. Puis il baissa les genoux, ramassa les plis de sa longue cape noire contre lui et souleva le menton de la petite fille avec sa baguette. Elle avait des traces de larmes sur ses joues, sa lèvre tremblait, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle serrait fortement la main de son frère qui reniflait. Son regard apeuré se posa sur sa longue main blanche et elle déglutit.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il doucement.

La petite fille le regarda d'un air de défi, un visage si familier, si détesté.

- Rose ! Et toi, t'es qui ?

- Tout le portrait de ta mère… Aussi inconsciente et hautaine, répliqua-t-il froidement. Je suis Lord Voldemort.

- Impossible ! pleura le petit garçon. Tonton Harry t'a tué.

- Chut Hugo… murmura la petite fille.

Voldemort sourit et caressa du bout des doigts les cheveux roux de la fille qui ne bougea pas.

- Que fait-on, Maître ?

- Rien pour le moment. Enfermez-les quelque part, en attendant que leur… mère daigne nous rendre visite.

- Maman vous tuera ! Elle est plus forte que vous ! s'exclama Hugo.

Un mangemort s'approcha et gifla le petit garçon, qui pleura de plus belle.

- Votre mère s'est mesurée deux fois à moi, et elle a perdu. Sans Potter, elle n'est rien. Vous allez l'apprendre à vos dépends. Emmenez-les ! ordonna Voldemort

Des mangemorts se saisirent des deux enfants, et les traînèrent sans ménagement hors de la salle. Voldemort retourna s'asseoir et regarda ses mangemorts avec satisfaction. Il se vengerait de Granger. Il tuerait devant elle sa progéniture, puis l'achèverait. Mais avant, il lui avouerait avec plaisir que c'est grâce à elle qu'il était revenu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malefoy ouvrit la porte et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Granger ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il n'eut pas la réponse qu'il espérait. Le poing de la gryffondor s'écrasa sur son nez et il ressentit une violente douleur alors qu'il tombait en arrière.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? hurla Drago en portant la main à son visage.

Il leva les yeux vers l'ancienne gryffondor et déglutit. Elle était méconnaissable. Couverte de sang, une main sur ses côtes, l'autre tenant fermement une baguette pointée sur lui.

- Où sont Rose et Hugo ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Qui ?

- OU SONT MES ENFANTS ? hurla Hermione en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

- Mais, je n'en sais rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Où les ont-ils emmenés ? PARLE !

- Je ne comprends pas Granger…

- Des mangemorts ont emmené mes enfants ! OU EST-IL ? OU EST VOLDEMORT ?

Drago sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Il tira violemment sur sa chemise pour mettre à nu son bras gauche. La marque était aussi pâle que d'habitude, presque translucide. Il soupira de soulagement et se releva.

- Mon chéri, que se passe-t-il ? demanda une voix apeurée.

- Rien Astoria. Juste une ancienne connaissance qui perd les pédales, répondit Malefoy avec un sourire suffisant.

Hermione, le visage déformé de fureur, leva sa baguette, prête à jeter un sort. Drago se plaça devant sa femme. Cependant, une personne apparut derrière la gryffondor et lui attrapa la main.

- Vous aviez raison Minerva. Elle est ici. Les préjugés ont la vie dure… dit une voix froide.

Drago sentit un poids s'enlever de son estomac en reconnaissant son ancien maître des potions.

- LACHEZ-MOI ROGUE ! hurla Hermione. Il sait quelque chose !

- Hermione, calmez-vous s'il vous plait… murmura une voix féminine.

Hermione tourna la tête et vit McGonagall qui s'approchait d'elle. Severus eut un rictus nerveux et lâcha son ancienne élève. La directrice de Poudlard prit la main de la jeune femme et l'attira contre elle.

- Nous allons les retrouver mais de grâce, restez calme. Ce n'est pas en paniquant que nous y arriverons.

Hermione acquiesça et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ancien professeur. Les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Elle sentit la directrice de Poudlard l'étreindre et la chaleur de ce contact la réchauffa.

- Un problème ? demanda Astoria, blanche comme un linge.

Le seigneur des ténèbres est de retour. Les mangemorts ont enlevé les enfants de Miss Granger.

- C'est… c'est impossible, il est mort ! bégaya Drago.

- Mon dieu, c'est affreux ! Il faut l'aider ! dit Astoria d'une voix blanche.

- Je ne vois pas comment… répliqua sèchement Malefoy.

- Drago ! Mets-toi à sa place ! Si quelqu'un faisait du mal à Scorpius…

Malefoy secoua la tête lentement.

- Je… je ne peux rien faire, reprit-il. Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec mes… anciennes relations.

- Une idée quand même ? insista Rogue.

Drago soupira.

- Peut-être Nott. Mais si ce que vous dites est vrai, il viendra me voir. Si j'ai des informations, je vous les donnerai.

- Merci, monsieur Malefoy, dit McGonagall. Nous ne vous dérangeons pas plus longtemps. Venez Hermione.

Rogue eut un hochement de tête pour son ancien élève, et quitta le salon. Une fois la porte refermée, Drago se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda sa femme. Si Tu-sais-Qui est de retour, nous…

- Nous sommes dans la merde. Mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin d'un verre…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le vent soufflait, et la pluie tombait toujours. Hermione grelottait de froid. Elle serra ses bras contre elle et se frictionna fortement. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils avaient quitté le domicile de Malefoy, et Hermione avait décidé de s'assoir quelques instants dans un petit parc public.

- Vous êtes trempée ma chère, dit doucement McGonagall. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous et vous sécher.

- Surtout vous soigner Granger. Vous avez encore des morceaux de verre dans votre dos. Je pourrais en faire un vitrail…

Hermione toisa du regard Rogue.

- Un peu de compassion vous étoufferait ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Vous êtes une imbécile ! rétorqua l'ancien maître des potions. Prête à vous jeter dans la gueule du loup. Alors que vous n'êtes plus au niveau, Granger ! Des années à vous laisser aller, le nez dans vos bouquins.

- Severus… gronda McGonagall.

- Non, vous n'avez pas besoin de pitié. Elève, vous auriez pu vous débarrasser de ces mangemorts sans problèmes ! Sans même vous servir de votre baguette ! Mais vous n'êtes qu'une pitoyable mère de famille mielleuse, juste bonne à retourner des pancakes le matin… éructa le maître des potions.

Hermione bondit de son banc, leva sa baguette et l'abaissa rapidement. Rogue fit un pas sur le côté, évita le sort et ricana.

- Vous voyez ? Vous êtes nulle Granger ! Vous n'êtes que l'ombre de vous-même…

- Vous allez voir, répliqua l'ancienne gryffondor en serrant la mâchoire.

- Je vous attends !

Hermione fit un rapide mouvement de poignet et un jet de lumière bleu se dirigea vers Rogue. Ce dernier pivota les épaules, le sortilège le frôlant.

- CA SUFFIT ! cria McGonagall.

- Ca fait longtemps que j'ai envie de vous écraser Rogue. Vous et votre suffisance de serpentard aigri…

- Parce que vous vous croyez de taille ? A 18 ans, vous faisiez peur, mais maintenant… regardez-vous ! ricana Rogue. Une pauvre bonne femme incapable de protéger sa marmaille braillarde…

- SEVERUS ! HERMIONE ! Arrêtez tout de suite !

Les sortilèges s'enchainaient, mais Rogue prenait le dessus indéniablement. La gryffondor reculait de plus en plus, désemparée.

- Pathétique…. Murmura Rogue, satisfait. Vous mériteriez que vos enfants meurent…

Hermione eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle releva la tête et laissa la fureur l'envahir. Elle jeta sa baguette au pied de McGonagall et ramena ses bras le long de son corps, paumes ouvertes.

- Vous n'auriez jamais du dire ça… articula-t-elle.

Deux boules de lumières violettes apparurent dans ses mains. Elle leva les bras à hauteur de poitrine et réunit les deux sorts en une seule. La boule avait la taille d'un souaffle, et devint noire et électrique.

- Vous n'allez pas vous en relever… menaça-t-elle.

Rogue sembla pâlir, et recula d'un pas. Hermione jeta son bras en arrière comme pour prendre de l'élan.

- HERMIONE ! Reprenez-vous ! s'exclama McGonagall.

La gryffondor toisa la directrice de Poudlard puis cligna des yeux.

- Je… je perds les pédales… marmonna-t-elle en faisant disparaître son sortilège.

- C'est compréhensible, dit McGonagall d'une voix apaisante. Mais reprenez vos esprits.

Minerva fusilla du regard Rogue qui eut un sourire narquois.

- Je vois que vous en avez encore sous le coude Granger… Il suffit juste d'appuyer où il le faut…

- Ce que tout bon serpentard sait faire… dit Hermione entre ses dents.

- Votre force ne réside pas dans vos connaissances Granger, mais dans votre magie. Mettez-vous en colère, laissez votre puissance venir à vous.

Hermione regarda son collègue et acquiesça.

- J'ai pigé la leçon, professeur… dit-elle en insistant sur le titre.

- Bien, rentrez chez vous. Miss Weasley doit être morte d'inquiétude. Je vais fureter cette nuit et viendrai vous voir si j'ai du nouveau demain.

- Je la raccompagne… murmura Minerva.

Rogue jeta un dernier regard froid à son ancienne élève, et disparut dans un craquement sonore. McGonagall dégagea des mèches de cheveux qui collaient au visage de sa protégée, et lui prit doucement le bras.

- On y va ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Hermione eut un soupir déchirant.

- On y va…

McGonagall se concentra et les fit transplaner toutes les deux.

* * *

VOilà ! La suite lundi prochain !

Bises, et très bonne semaine à tous,

Link9


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonjour !

J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous ! J'ai fini hier soir le tome 2, aussi j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que les uploades se feront plus régulières (deux fois par semaine) ! Enjoy ! ^^

En vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 :

Quand McGonagall et Hermione apparurent devant la maison de cette dernière, les jambes de l'ancienne gryffondor flageolèrent. Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre qu'elle avait traversé plus tôt dans la soirée et les larmes recommencèrent à couler.

- Par Merlin… murmura-t-elle. Mes enfants…

- Je suis sure qu'ils vont bien. Venez-vous mettre à l'abri, dit doucement McGonagall.

Hermione leva les yeux et regarda sombrement la marque des ténèbres qui flottait au dessus de sa maison. Elle secoua la tête en suivant McGonagall. Tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, et elle allait se réveiller dans les bras de Ginny…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se frayait un chemin parmi les tables, Ginny sur ses talons. Son amie s'était ressaisie, et son regard effrayait la plupart des personnes qu'elle croisait.

Le survivant eut un sourire victorieux et fondit sur un homme qui avait le nez dans une choppe de bière.

- Salut McNair, dit poliment Harry en s'asseyant. Quoi de neuf ?

L'ancien bourreau du ministère grogna.

- Que me veux-tu ?

- Boire un verre en ta compagnie, ça fait tellement longtemps, répondit joyeusement Harry en s'asseyant. Patron ! la même chose s'il vous plait !

MccNair eut un petit rire tandis que Ginny prenait place.

- C'est pas pour les mauviettes, Potter. Ca va te piquer la gorge…

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ancien mangemort et la serra fortement. McNair déglutit et retint un cri de douleur.

- Qui est la mauviette ? demanda froidement Harry.

- Ok, ok, j'ai rien dit. Que veux-tu ?

- Où se cache ton ancien maître ?

McNair éclata d'un rire sinistre.

- Dans une tombe ! Et grâce à toi !

- Il en est sorti, et je veux savoir où il se cache, insista l'auror.

L'ancien mangemort leva les yeux et les plongea dans celui du Survivant.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vivant ? Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il, visiblement étonné.

- Ouais… Et t'as pas une petite idée ?

- Non, vraiment…

Il avait l'air choqué et déçu.

- Bon, si tu entends quoi que ce soit, fais le moi savoir… n'oublie pas à qui tu dois ta remise de peine.

L'ancien mangemort acquiesça et replongea le nez dans sa bière. Harry se leva, prit la main de Ginny et entreprit de sortir du bar.

- On n'a rien appris, grommela Ginny, frustrée.

- Si. Que Voldemort s'est constitué une nouvelle garde. Et que les anciens ont été répudiés… La question est « comment est-il revenu ?» !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione s'assit dans le canapé et porta à ses lèvres la tasse de thé que lui avait servi McGonagall.

- Vous êtes sure que vous ne voulez pas que je jette un coup d'œil à vos blessures ?

La langue de plomb secoua la tête.

- C'est bon, je vais m'en occuper…

- Vous êtes encore plus têtue que dans votre jeunesse… Comment allez-vous retirer ce qui est planté dans votre dos ?

Hermione attrapa sa baguette. Elle allait jeter un sortilège quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny en se précipitant sur sa femme.

L'ancienne préfète en chef se releva doucement et prit la rousse dans ses bras.

- Par Merlin ! Tu es couverte de sang !

- Pas faute de lui avoir dit de se soigner… rétorqua McGonagall.

- Je suis désolée Ginny… murmura Hermione. Je… je n'ai pas pu les protéger…

Elle commença à pleurer une fois de plus. La tension semblait redescendre et la culpabilité remontait à la surface de son esprit.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ma chérie. On va les retrouver… chuchota Ginny. Mais pour le moment, il faut guérir tes blessures. Viens avec moi.

- Je vais vous laisser. Si j'apprends quoi que ce soit, je vous contacte via le réseau de cheminée, dit McGonagall en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Essayez de vous reposer toutes les deux.

La directrice jeta un dernier regard à ses deux anciennes élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la salle de bain et transplana. Elle avait encore beaucoup à faire avant la fin de la nuit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose tentait de consoler son petit frère.

- Hugo ! Arrête de pleurer. On va sortir de là, maman Hermione va venir nous chercher…

- Mais c'est Voldemort ! pleura le petit garçon.

- Oui… et alors ? Il est mort deux fois. Souviens-toi de ce que maman Ginny nous racontait le soir pour nous endormir… Il a été tué par tonton Harry alors que c'était un bébé ! Et maman Hermione a failli le battre au ministère, elle avait 16 ans !

- Oui… mais tu as vu tout à l'heure… quand elle est passé par la fenêtre…

Le cœur de Rose se serra à ce souvenir et elle retint ses larmes.

- Oui, je sais, mais ils sont venus par surprise. Je te jure, elle va venir nous chercher, et elle va tous les tuer !

Hugo sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

- Comment tu fais pour être aussi courageuse à 7 ans ? demanda-t-il, admiratif.

- Maman dit toujours que paniquer sert à rien ! répondit-elle en souriant.

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre maman Hermione qui parle à tonton Ron.

- Et bien, on sait de qui on tient !

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant entrer une lumière vive qui éblouit les enfants. Deux mangemorts entrèrent, baguette à la main.

- Dites-moi les mioches, votre mère, elle a de quoi écouter un enregistrement ?

Rose regarda son frère, terrorisée. Cette demande ne présageait rien de bon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny retirait un à un les bouts de verre du dos d'Hermione et les jetait dans la poubelle de la salle de bain. Cette dernière fermait les yeux, et semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Ca va aller ? demanda Ginny d'une voix douce en passant du désinfectant sur les plaies.

- J'ai envie de vomir… répondit piteusement Hermione. Je suis désolée…

- Tu comptes culpabiliser jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

- C'est fort possible…

- J'ai fini, murmura Ginny en donnant un coup de baguette sur le dos de sa femme pour nettoyer le sang.

Hermione se releva et passa une chemise propre. Ginny récupéra la poubelle presque pleine et soupira.

- Que va-t-on faire ?

Hermione reboutonna son jean et glissa sa baguette dans la ceinture.

- Je vais aller les chercher…

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! On ne sait même pas où ils sont ! Et si on arrive à les trouver, tu ne vas pas affronter seule une horde de mangemorts et Voldemort !

- Il le faut, répliqua durement Hermione.

- Mais tu es folle ! Tu veux mourir ? Je t'interdis d'y aller !

- Je refuse de laisser nos enfants aux mains de ses assassins ! cria l'ancienne préfète en chef.

- Tu crois que c'est ce que je veux ! hurla Ginny à son tour. Voldemort est un monstre, seul Merlin sait ce que Rose et Hugo subissent actuellement ! Mais nous ne pouvons nous permettre de les mettre encore plus en danger en fonçant tête baissée !

Elles se regardèrent, puis Hermione détourna la tête.

- Excuse-moi… Je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça.

- Merci de le reconnaître ! dit sèchement Ginny.

Mais en voyant le visage bouleversé de sa compagne, elle se radoucit.

- Je pense que nous n'arriverons pas à dormir ce soir. Je vais nous faire un thé. Nous pourrons réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire.

Hermione prit la main de Ginny et la serra fortement.

- On va trouver une solution, je te le promets.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGonagall sortit un livre poussiéreux de la bibliothèque de son bureau.

- Comment a-t-il fait ? C'est impossible de ressusciter !

- Je vous rappelle que je l'ai fait avec miss Granger, répliqua Dumbledore de son cadre.

McGonagall jeta le livre sur son bureau et se tourna vers son ancien collègue.

- Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas la même chose ! Ce n'était pas une résurrection à proprement parler… Vous avez, par je ne sais quel tour de magie, remonter le temps jusqu'à un point, avant sa mort. Donc, techniquement, elle n'est pas sortie de sa tombe !

La directrice de Poudlard ouvrit l'ouvrage et commença à parcourir l'index.

- Que cherchez-vous, très chère ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Je suis obligée de souiller mes doigts à tourner les pages d'un traité de magie noire qui pourrait, avec beaucoup de chance, m'éclairer sur ce que Voldemort a fait.

- Et bien, je vais vous éviter cette peine… Vous pouvez fermer votre bouquin !

McGonagall ôta ses lunettes et se massa les paupières.

- Allez-y Albus, je suis toute ouïe…

- Bon, surtout n'en parlez pas à la principale intéressée… Mais il semblerait que les recherches de miss Granger sur l'arche du département des mystères ont provoqué cette situation…

La directrice de Poudlard sursauta sur son siège.

- Je ne comprends pas Dumbledore…

- Je vais vous expliquer. Mais surtout, gardez votre calme…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les premières lueurs du soleil commençaient à percer. Hermione leva le nez de son livre et eut un petit sourire en voyant sa femme endormir sur le canapé. Elle se leva, massa son dos endolori et se saisit d'une polaire pour recouvrir Ginny.

Elle fit les cents pas dans la cuisine, un mug de café à la main. Rogue avait raison. Elle n'était plus la sorcière qu'elle avait été. Elle ne tiendrait pas plus de cinq secondes contre Voldemort. Elle regarda son reflet dans le meuble de la cuisine et soupira. A faire des recherches toute la journée avec Rogue, elle ne s'était plus entraînée. Et elle le payait cher. Pourtant, elle sentait que cela reviendrait vite, mais il fallait quelqu'un avec qui combattre.

Elle soupira longuement. Si seulement Dumbledore était encore en vie ! Lui au moins anticipait les réactions de Voldemort. Il le connaissait bien, savait exactement ce que le mage noir allait faire.

Elle mit son mug vide dans l'évier et le rinça. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et elle se mit à rire nerveusement. Il lui faudrait un nouveau mage noir. Quoi de mieux qu'un monstre pour en combattre un autre ! Mais où trouver un mage noir surpuissant ?

Elle secoua la tête. Quelle idée stupide ! Elle commença à préparer le petit déjeuner, persuadée que c'était de toute façon inutile. Elle n'avait pas faim, et se doutait que Ginny serait incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soir. Mais se réfugier dans la routine lui procurait un peu de réconfort.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vous êtes certain de ce que vous me dites, Albus ? demanda McGonagall, horrifiée.

- Absolument, répondit-il, le visage grave.

- Que Merlin nous aide ! C'est… c'est un monstre…

- Oui Minerva, mais c'est le monstre le plus doué en magie qui soit… Et j'ai peur que Miss Granger ne l'apprenne à ses dépends…

* * *

La suite lundi prochain !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Bon week-end à toutes et à tous,

Bises,

Link9


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour bonjour !

Et voici le chapitre 4 ! En espérant qu'il vous surprendra, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture

Ah, au fait, avant d'oublier, je pars en vacances du 22 aout au 1er septembre, donc il n'y aura pas de MAJ. Désolée !

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 :

Hermione se savonnait lentement les cheveux. L'eau chaude coulait sur ses membres douloureux. Tandis que ses doigts massaient son cuir chevelu, elle s'efforçait de trouver une solution. La rage aveugle de la veille s'était muée en une colère froide.

« Je n'arriverai à rien avec ma magie actuelle… Si seulement je ne m'étais pas reposée sur mes lauriers. Si j'avais continué l'entraînement, je pourrais le réduire à néant… Mais depuis dix ans à faire des recherches ! C'est à peine si je me souviens de la moitié des sorts que j'ai jetés au ministère… »

Elle se rinça les cheveux et commença un deuxième shampoing.

« Si la magie ne sert à rien, est-ce qu'un flingue ferait l'affaire ? Après tout, Voldemort est-il à l'épreuve des balles ? »

Elle rit nerveusement.

« N'importe quoi, ma pauvre fille. Concentre-toi ! »

Elle soupira. Si seulement elle avait continué à travailler…

« Ce qu'il me faudrait, c'est la baguette de Sureau. Je me demande ce qu'Harry en a fait. »

Elle se rinça une dernière fois et coupa l'eau. En attrapant une serviette, elle interrompit son geste.

« Oui… La baguette de Sureau… C'est ça ! »

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drago Malefoy était assis dans son fauteuil, face à la porte d'entrée. Il dégustait lentement un whisky 25 ans d'âge, le regard vide, tenant fermement sa baguette dans sa main droite. Devant lui s'étalait la gazette du sorcier avec, en première page, la photo de la maison dévastée de Granger et la marque des ténèbres qui flotte au dessus d'elle.

La demeure était étrangement silencieuse. Il ferma les yeux en pensant au regard douloureux que lui avait jeté son fils le matin même, avant de partir avec sa mère pour un séjour indéterminé chez ses grands-parents.

- Papa ! On devait aller au zoo aujourd'hui ! avait grogné Scorpius en jetant un regard froid.

Drago avait souri. Son fils était son portrait craché.

- Je sais… Tu iras avec ta grand-mère. Papa va recevoir de la visite, et je ne veux pas que tu sois là.

- Et pourquoi ? avait répliqué le petit garçon, buté.

- Parce que ce sont des gens… pas convenables.

- Et pourquoi tu les fréquentes ? T'as qu'à leur dire de partir !

- C'est ce que je vais faire, mais il se peut qu'ils ne soient pas contents… avait répondu patiemment Drago.

- Quand tu les auras mis dehors, on ira au zoo ?

- Promis fiston. Maintenant, vas-y, ta mère t'attend !

Drago avait échangé un dernier baiser avec Astoria, avant qu'elle ne transplane avec Scorpius.

Et maintenant, il attendait une visite qu'il savait imminente et déplaisante. Mais cette fois-ci, personne ne le forcerait à servir Vous-Savez-Qui. Il allait protéger sa famille, coûte que coûte. Redorer le nom de Malefoy. Tout le contraire de son père, en somme.

Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte. Drago se leva, posa son verre à moitié plein, leva sa baguette et s'approcha de l'entrée.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il d'une voix détachée.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione frappa à la porte du bureau de McGonagall. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds à Poudlard. Les lieux n'avaient pas changé, et cela la rassurait sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Son ancien professeur lui ouvrit et semblait visiblement surprise de la trouver ici.

- Comment allez-vous Hermione ? demanda la directrice de Poudlard, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

- Vous alliez partir ?

McGonagall sourit et ôta son chapeau.

- Oui, mais ça peut attendre. Je devais me rendre au ministère. Vous avez du nouveau ?

- Non, mais j'ai une idée. Il faudrait que je parle à Dumbledore.

Minerva s'effaça pour la laisser passer et ferma la porte du bureau.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Théodore, ça faisait longtemps. Entre, je te prie, dit poliment Drago en avançant dans le salon.

- Oui, Drago. Dix ans… Que deviens-tu ?

- Oh, tu sais, la paternité me prend tout mon temps.

- J'imagine…

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Je t'offre un verre ?

- Il est 10 heures du matin, remarqua Nott en s'asseyant.

- Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour un bon whisky.

Théodore sourit et prit le verre que lui tendait son ancien camarade.

- Je viens te parler boulot… dit-il après une gorgée.

- Ah… J'ai eu vent d'un incident cette nuit. Tu as reformé notre ancienne bande ? demanda Drago.

- Pas exactement, mais c'est l'idée… répondit Nott.

- Et pourquoi hier ? Si tu voulais marquer la disparition de notre maître, tu as deux ans d'avance…

Nott sourit et posa son verre sur la table basse. Il avança son buste pour se rapprocher de Malefoy.

- Pas sa disparition. Sa résurrection… murmura-t-il, les yeux brillants.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny se réveillait doucement. La lumière du soleil chauffait agréablement son visage. Elle se redressa, s'étira mollement et ôta la couverture qui se trouvait sur elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle reconnaissait les petites attentions d'Hermione.

- Ma chérie ? appela-t-elle en se levant.

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Ginny se rendit dans la cuisine, où elle trouva un parchemin sur la table.

_« Je suis à Poudlard, rejoins-moi quand tu peux._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Hermione »_

La poursuiveuse fronça les sourcils. Sa femme avait-elle du nouveau ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas réveillée ? Elle haussa les épaules. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Hermione avait toujours agi en solitaire.

« Avec tous les tours que ça lui a joué, elle n'a toujours pas compris » pensa-t-elle en se remémorant l'épisode du médaillon de Serpentard.

Hermione avait fini par le lui confesser, des années plus tard. Un épisode qu'elle ne pouvait narrer sans que la honte ne se lise sur le visage de l'ancienne préfète.

Ginny fit chauffer d'un coup de baguette le café préparé plus tôt et s'en servit une tasse. Au moment de s'assoir, deux hiboux tapèrent la fenêtre de leur bec. La poursuiveuse ouvrit aux volatiles et se saisit de la gazette du sorcier et d'une lettre qu'ils portaient. Elle délaissa le quotidien sur un coin de la table et fronça les sourcils en retournant la lettre dans ses mains. En détaillant l'écriture, son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle se précipita dans son salon et s'assit dans le canapé. Alors que la peur s'insinuait en elle, ses doigts tremblants décachetèrent l'enveloppe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- C'est une excellente idée Miss Granger. Indéniablement brillante, mais terriblement dangereuse… murmura Dumbledore, le visage grave.

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous voulez faire ? s'emporta McGonagall.

- Je sais, répliqua sèchement Hermione. Mais croyez bien que j'ai pesé le pour et le contre. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

- Si ! Il y en a forcément une ! répondit la directrice de Poudlard.

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ? hurla Hermione. Dites-moi comment récupérer mes enfants ! Je vous écoute Minerva !

Les deux femmes se toisaient du regard, puis la directrice détourna la tête.

- Je regrette le temps où j'avais encore de l'influence sur vous… dit doucement McGonagall.

- Vous en avez toujours, répondit Hermione. Mais le temps presse. Aussi, si vous n'avez rien de mieux à me proposer…

- Je vais dans mon portrait au ministère. Kingsley pourra vous aider. J'y veillerai.

La gryffondor acquiesça.

- Faites vite, j'y vais !

- Bon courage miss Granger. Et surtout, faites très attention. Je sais de quoi je parle, répondit Dumbledore.

L'ancienne préfète lui fit un signe de tête, et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drago prit l'air surpris.

- Tu plaisantes ?

Nott sourit et but une gorgée de son whisky.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu plus tôt ? demanda Malefoy.

- Le Maître est en colère contre ta famille. Mais j'ai pu discuter avec lui, et il veut bien te rencontrer, pour te mettre à l'essai.

- Tu dois être proche de lui, remarqua Drago en souriant. Comment as-tu fait ?

- Disons que c'est grâce à moi qu'il est revenu… répondit Nott de manière énigmatique. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu reviens parmi nous ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« ENDOLORIS !! »

Son cœur s'arrêta quand elle entendit des hurlements. Les hurlements de ses enfants. Elle prit le parchemin et le lança contre un mur. La lettre tomba lentement sur le sol, sans interrompre les cris. Ginny tomba à genoux sur le sol et se mit à pleurer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tu l'as aidé à revenir ? Comment as-tu fait ? interrogea Malefoy.

Il essayait de gagner du temps pour trouver une excuse valable de refus. En tout cas, une excuse qui ne le condamne pas à mort.

- Tu lui demanderas quand tu le verras… répondit Nott. Alors, ta réponse ?

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il voulait refuser, mais la voix de sa femme résonnait dans sa tête. « Drago ! Met-toi à sa place ! Si quelqu'un faisait du mal à Scorpius… ».

Il se foutait de Granger. Pourquoi mettrait-il sa famille en péril pour aider cette Sang-de-Bourbe ? Et s'il se trouvait dans la situation qu'elle vivait, il était sûr qu'il n'irait jamais quémander son aide. Il retint un soupir. L'aide de la Sang-de-Bourbe, non. Mais celles de McGonagall et de Potter pouvaient s'avérer précieuses. Surtout pour faire sortir ses parents d'Azkaban. Il poussa délicatement la gazette du sorcier vers Nott.

- J'ai cru lire que vous aviez fait du grabuge chez Granger hier… dit Drago avec un sourire.

Nott hocha la tête, ravi que ses exploits soient à la une du quotidien lu par tous les sorciers d'Angleterre.

- Si tu savais ! C'était extraordinaire ! T'aurais du voir sa tête quand on a embarqué ses gosses ! Elle était pitoyable…

- C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, répliqua Drago comme si cela suffisait à justifier le comportement de la gryffondor. Ils sont morts ?

- Non. Le Maître les achèvera sous ses yeux avant de la tuer. Et honnêtement, je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde…

Drago se leva et se resservit un verre.

- Ok, je suis ton homme. Laisse-moi juste le temps de mettre ma famille à l'abri. A mon avis, les aurors vont surveiller mes faits et gestes. Le nom de Malefoy, sans doute…

Les deux serpentards se mirent à ricaner.

- Rejoins-moi dans cinq jours, chez moi, à vingt heures. Et tu le verras…

Drago acquiesça et raccompagna son visiteur à la porte.

- Mes amitiés à ta femme, fit Nott.

Le mangemort tourna les talons et s'engagea dans le jardin. Drago ferma la porte et soupira. Merlin, son information valait de l'or ! Il ne restait plus qu'à la monnayer auprès des personnes concernées.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione regardait le haut bâtiment de pierre noire qui se dressait devant elle. Plus bas, les vagues se brisaient sur les roches. L'air était lourd, humide et chargé de sel. Elle déglutit et s'avança vers la lourde porte métallique qui couina quand elle la poussa.

Elle pénétra dans une petite cour austère, avec un carré d'herbes folles pour seule verdure. Un homme marchait à sa rencontre. Elle le dévisagea. Grand, assez gros, il aurait pu couvrir les trois buts de quidditch en tendant les bras.

- Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnamment aigue.

La langue de plomb acquiesça.

- Suivez-moi. Le ministre nous a prévenus de votre visite.

Il fit demi-tour et pénétra dans un premier bâtiment.

- Toutes les démarches ont été faites ? demanda Hermione alors qu'ils descendaient des escaliers humides et sombres.

- Oui, il ne manque que votre accord. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, vous ne le donnerez jamais.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Ils marchèrent encore une dizaine de minutes, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans les entrailles du bâtiment. Des rats couraient le long des canalisations, et l'ancienne préfète dut se baisser pour passer dans certains couloirs. Quand à son guide, il était quasiment plié en deux.

- Nous y voilà ! finit-il par dire.

Hermione observa un court instant la porte métallique attaquée par la rouille, et un long frisson lui escalada l'échine. Le guide tapa deux coups qui résonnèrent dans le couloir.

- Debout mon vieux ! Il y a de la visite pour toi ! Recule bien contre le mur.

Il sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche et déverrouilla la porte.

- Au moindre problème, vous m'appelez… murmura l'homme.

Hermione acquiesça et se glissa dans la minuscule geôle. Derrière elle, la porte se refermant dans un bruit inquiétant et des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que le gardien s'était éloigné. Elle balaya la pièce du regard. L'obscurité l'empêchait de voir correctement, et ce n'était pas la minuscule fenêtre qui laissait passer un peu de lumière qui allait éclairer la pièce. Cependant, elle vit une ombre bougeait à deux mètres d'elle.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda une voix grave.

- Hermione Granger… répondit-elle en tentant de ne laissait paraître la peur qu'elle ressentait.

- Ah, la fameuse Hermione Granger… Savez-vous que beaucoup de mangemorts enfermés ici rêvent de vous tuer ?

- Ce ne sont que des boutades entre meilleurs amis… répliqua Hermione sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle sentit l'homme se rapprochait d'elle. Une faible lumière éclaira enfin son visage et elle recula d'un pas.

- Alors Miss Granger… Que voulez-vous à Gellert Grindelwald ?

* * *

Alors, ca vous a plu ?

La suite jeudi !

Bonne semaine,

bises,

Link9


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Il y a eu un petit cafouillage pour la RAR suite à un bug du site, j'espère que vous avez tous eu votre réponse !

Pour info, il y a 18 chapitres en tout pour cette fis.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 **

Ginny grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers en colimaçons qui menaient au bureau de la directrice de Poudlard. Arrivée en haut, elle tambourina à la porte jusqu'à ce que McGonagall lui ouvre.

- Miss Weasley ? demanda l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

- Il torture mes enfants ! cria Ginny en larmes. Où est Hermione ? Il faut faire quelque chose !

- Elle s'en occupe, répliqua gravement Dumbledore. Asseyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Voldemort est de retour… murmura Hermione en dévisageant le vieux sorcier.

- Oui, je l'ai senti. Cela fait longtemps, ce n'est pas une nouvelle.

- Vous l'avez senti ? demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Une magie très puissante… Vous êtes trop jeune pour comprendre. Bon, Voldemort est de retour. Et ?

- J'ai besoin de votre aide…

Grindelwald se mit à rire. Un rire rauque, caverneux.

- Je suis un vieillard qui a passé plus de soixante ans en prison. Je ne vous serai d'aucune utilité…

- Dit le seul sorcier qui a remarqué la résurrection de Voldemort… coupa Hermione. Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote !

Grindelwald regarda la jeune femme et sourit.

- Vous marquez un point, miss. Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

- Il a enlevé mes enfants !

- Non, je ne vous demande pas une raison, mais une motivation.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

- Vous êtes un sorcier très puissant. Plus puissant que Voldemort… Dumbledore a eu du mal à vous vaincre, alors que Voldemort tremblait devant lui. Aussi je…

- Pas de flatterie, Miss Granger. Ca ne marche pas avec moi. Je suis sourd à la condescendance.

L'ancienne préfète en chef inspira profondément. L'entretien commençait à l'énerver prodigieusement. Elle perdait son temps.

- Il en faut plus pour me convaincre. Pourquoi aiderai-je des gens qui m'ont enfermé ici ? Dans cet endroit que j'avais construit pour contenir mes opposants. Quelle ironie, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

- Que savez-vous de moi ? demanda Hermione en fixant le mage noir.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez combattu Voldemort dans votre jeunesse, et que vous lui aviez causé quelques soucis…

Hermione s'approcha de lui et le regarda intensément. Elle devait abattre ses cartes et espérait remporter la partie.

- Ce n'est que la surface de l'iceberg… Alors écoutez-moi bien, ce que je vais vous dire pourrait vous intéresser.

- Vous avez toute mon attention, miss, reprit le mage noir en souriant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Elle est folle ! explosa Ginny. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ?

- Enfin une personne de censée… marmonna McGonagall.

Dumbledore leva les mains, tentant de calmer les esprits.

- Miss Weasley. J'ai confiance en la qualité de jugement de Miss Granger. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si Grindelwald présente un danger, elle ne prendra pas la décision de lui rendre sa liberté.

- Mais s'il est inoffensif, il ne servira à rien ! Vous parlez d'une solution !

Un feu apparut soudainement dans la cheminée, faisant sursauter la poursuiveuse. Le visage souriant de Drago Malefoy se dessina, et McGonagall s'approcha.

- Madame la directrice, salua-t-il poliment.

- Bonjour Malefoy, répondit-elle, agacée.

- J'ai des informations pour vous. Sur Vous Savez Qui.

Ginny s'approcha de la cheminée vivement et se baissa pour que son visage soit à la hauteur de celui du serpentard.

- Dis-moi tout Malefoy ! demanda-t-elle.

- Je peux vous dire ou sera le Lord dans cinq jours.

- OU ? s'exclama Ginny.

- Bien sûr, cette information est de la plus haute importance. Aussi importante que… voyons voir… la libération de mes parents ?

- Sale cancrelat… jura Ginny entre ses dents.

McGonagall toisa du regard son ancien élève.

- Bien. Où pouvons-nous nous voir pour en discuter ?

- Si vous avez du temps à perdre, répliqua Malefoy. Après tout, cinq jours, c'est long pour préparer un plan visant à éliminer un sorcier puissant…

Ginny donna un coup de pied rageur dans la bibliothèque.

- D'accord Malefoy, vous avez gagné, répondit sèchement Minerva. Rendez-vous au ministère dans une heure.

Le serpentard eut un sourire victorieux et coupa la communication.

- Merlin, aidez-nous… murmura Ginny en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Je comprends mieux, dit doucement Grindelwald en contemplant la jeune femme devant lui.

- Vous allez m'aider ? demanda Hermione.

- Je vois ce qu'Albus vous trouvait, poursuivit le mage noir en ignorant la question de la langue de plomb.

Il passa sa main sèche et ridée dans sa barbe, et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- S'il vous plait ! insista Hermione. Le temps presse…

- Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous faite ? Qui vous dit qu'après vous avoir aidé, je ne me retournerai pas contre vous ?

- Peut-être, mais vous n'aurez pas la lâcheté de vous cacher derrière mes enfants si vous voulez vous en prendre à moi, répondit froidement Hermione.

Grindelwald se mit à rire.

- Bien vu !

Il se leva lentement, et se planta devant la fenêtre. Son regard bleu se perdit dans le peu de paysage qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers la mince lucarne. Hermione prit son courage à deux mains, et se mit à côté de lui. La mer était agitée ce matin là, et les vagues venaient se fracasser contre les roches, des goutelettes d'eau portées par le vent arrivaient jusqu'à la geôle du mage noir. Ce dernier inspirait profondément cette brise marine chargée d'iode, comme si elle lui apportait réconfort et sérénité.

- Vous savez… Ce qui s'est passé entre vous et Dumbledore… Il ne l'a jamais oublié.

Grindelwald tourna la tête et dévisagea la jeune femme.

- Ce fut une tragédie.

Il retourna son attention sur l'horizon.

- Nous avions tellement de potentiel. Nous aurions pu changer le monde…

- Ces mêmes changements que veut Voldemort… grogna Hermione entre ses dents.

- Vous ne comprendriez pas.

- Alors, ne perdez pas de temps à m'expliquer. Vous allez m'aider ?

Grindelwald s'étira mollement.

- C'est ce que j'ai de plus séduisant à faire…

- Dès que nous sortirons d'ici, vous pourrez récupérer votre baguette, annonça Hermione. Ensuite, il faudra vous remettre à pratiquer la magie. Vous devez être… rouillé depuis le temps.

Gellert sourit et leva sa main droite.

- Vous savez, Miss Granger, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus besoin d'un bout de bois pour exprimer ma magie…

Aussitôt, une petite boule de lumière apparut au bout de ses doigts, éclairant la pièce. Hermione recula vivement, et tenta de masquer sa peur.

- Vous… vous auriez pu vous…

- Sortir d'ici ? Tant qu'Albus était vivant, cela était impossible, il m'aurait retrouvé et ramené dans cette prison. Et après… A quoi bon ? Le monde a tellement changé. Aurai-je pu m'adapter à la société moderne ?

Il fit disparaître la source de lumière.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir Miss Granger. Sortons maintenant, Voldemort nous attend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Comment vont nos invités ?

- Ils ont mangés, Maître. Ils dorment à présent, répondit un mangemort.

Voldemort se leva et plissa d'un revers de la main sa robe de sorcier.

- Bien…

Il attrapa sa baguette et la fit tourner entre ses doigts.

- Quelle sensation merveilleuse, murmura-t-il.

Le mage noir s'approcha de son serviteur et le dévisagea.

- Des nouvelles de la sang de bourbe ?

- Aucune mon Seigneur…

- Je l'ai surestimée. C'est dommage…

- En revanche, Maître, j'ai pu approcher Drago Malefoy.

- J'espère qu'il est moins stupide que son père, cracha Voldemort.

- Vous pourrez en juger très bientôt, maître.

Voldemort se rassit dans son fauteuil.

- Bien Nott. Va me chercher un thé. Et après, nous nous arrangerons pour faire sortir la sang de bourbe de sa cachette.

- Oui, Maître…

Théodore quitta la grande pièce à reculons, sans oublier de faire la révérence. En fermant la porte derrière lui, il sourit. Le maître était chez lui. Il avait choisi sa demeure pour s'établir. Il n'y avait plus grand honneur.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shackelbot regardait McGonagall, Rogue et Malefoy. Il passa une main sur son visage, puis se caressa le menton.

- J'avoue être perplexe, finit-il par dire de sa voix grave. Vous me demandez de libérer deux criminels reconnus, alors que je viens de passer une demi-heure de convaincre mon homologue allemand à relâcher un dangereux sorcier.

Rogue jeta un regard interrogateur à McGonagall qui lui fit un signe de tête. Les explications attendront. Malefoy posa ses deux mains sur le bureau qui le séparait du ministre.

- Mes parents ont payés leurs crimes. Et je vous signale que c'est grâce à ma mère que Potter est sorti vivant de sa confrontation avec le Lord Noir.

- Kingsley, reprit McGonagall. L'heure est grave. M Malefoy a des informations à nous communiquer sur l'endroit où se cache Voldemort et…

- Il fait du chantage ! Et ce n'est pas dans les pratiques du ministère de… commença le ministre.

- Vous expliquerez à Miss Weasley et à Miss Granger que le ministère n'a pas voulu coopérer, coupa Rogue. Comment pourrez-vous dormir en sachant que vous avez laissé deux enfants de 5 et 7 ans à la merci de mangemorts ?

Kingsley détourna le regard.

- Miss Weasley a reçu un hibou ce matin. Un hibou contenant les cris de ses enfants sous doloris… Voulez-vous écouter cela, avant de rendre un avis définitif ? continua Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

- Bien… Vous avez gagné.

Shackelbot sortit de son secrétaire une feuille de parchemin vierge. Il se saisit de sa plume, écrivit quelques phrases, signa et apposa le tampon du ministère.

- Maintenant M. Malefoy, dit-il en lui tendant le parchemin, dites-moi où se cache Voldemort.

Drago attrapa l'ordre de libération et le glissa sous sa cape. Il eut un petit sourire, savourant sa victoire.

- Prenez de quoi écrire, je ne me répèterai pas…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione observa Grindelwald qui respirait à plein poumon. Le vent balayait ses longs cheveux gris. A la lumière du jour, il n'était pas si impressionnant. Il semblait plus fragile, plus petit que Dumbledore, plus fin aussi. Sa longue barbe grise touchait ses genoux. Elle pensait qu'il pourrait s'envoler à la première tempête.

« Par Merlin, il ne fera pas le poids… » songea Hermione.

- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, Miss Granger, dit-il malicieusement.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui tendit sa baguette. Grindelwald la prit, regarda l'objet un instant, puis la glissa dans sa poche.

- Faite en bon usage…

- Ne vous en faite pas. J'ai compris ce que vous attendiez de moi, répondit Grindelwald.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je vous emmène à Poudlard.

Gellert acquiesça, et les deux sorciers disparurent dans un craquement sonore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny était prostrée dans son siège. Elle n'entendait pas la discussion qui se déroulait entre McGonagall, Rogue et Dumbledore. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que ses enfants étaient retenus chez Théodore Nott, et que personne n'avait l'air pressé d'aller les délivrer.

- J'ai horreur d'être mis au pied du mur, Minerva. Vous auriez du m'en parler plus tôt, grogna Rogue.

- Nous sommes dans une situation d'urgence, Severus, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué ! répliqua sèchement McGonagall.

- Sortir Grindelwald de sa prison, quelle merveilleuse idée ! ironisa Rogue. Digne d'un gryffondor ! Cela m'étonne qu'elle ne vienne pas de vous…

McGonagall serra les poings.

- Je ne vous permets pas, Severus. Avez-vous oublié ce que Grindelwald a fait à ma famille ?

L'ancien directeur de serpentard baissa les yeux. Il avait été trop loin. Ginny profita de ce temps de silence pour se lever, attraper le premier objet à portée de main et le jeter contre le mur. Le bruit fit se retourner tous les sorciers présents.

- Si vous pouviez arrêter de vous disputer… dit froidement Ginny. Nous savons où il se cache. Allons le débusquer. Maintenant !

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, jeune demoiselle… dit une voix grave derrière l'attrapeuse.

Cette dernière tourna la tête et dévisagea le sorcier qui venait d'entrer. Il se tenait devant Hermione, et les yeux bleus se posèrent sur le cadre de Dumbledore. L'ancien directeur de Poudlard sembla un court instant bouleversé, mais cacha vite ses émotions.

- Gellert…

- Albus…

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent intensément.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser un moment ? demanda l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Hermione prit la main de Ginny, et quitta le bureau de la directrice, McGonagall et Rogue à sa suite. La porte se referma sur eux, laissant entrevoir une dernière fois le visage de l'ancien ami de Dumbledore.

* * *

Voilà ! LA suite lundi !

En vous souhaitant un bon week-end,

Bises,

Link9


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Déjà 100 reviews ! Vous me gâtez, merci beaucoup ! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de cette fic, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 :

Drago Malefoy attendait devant l'imposante façade d'Azkaban, une valise à la main. Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à sa montre, et tapa du pied. Fichus fonctionnaires ! Pouvaient-ils se dépêcher ? Il balaya du regard les alentours. Personne dans les environs, c'était toujours ça.

Il ne voulait pas moisir plus que nécessaire ici. Il avait déjà pris toutes ses dispositions pour filer le plus vite possible. Il soupira, agacé, et repensa à ce que lui avait dit le ministre de la magie. Certes, ses parents quitteraient Azkaban, mais ils ne récupéreraient pas leur baguette magique. Drago sourit ironiquement. De toute façon, ils quittaient le pays aujourd'hui, alors trouver une nouvelle baguette pour ses parents n'était pas un problème.

Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il avait fait transférer la fortune familiale dans la filiale américaine de Gringott's, il avait préparé quelques affaires pour ses parents, et Astoria l'attendait avec Scorpius dans le Hilton de New York. Ils allaient se cacher quelques temps dans le monde moldu, le temps que la situation se tasse et que Granger, ou Saint Potter, tue à nouveau Voldemort. Et une fois cela fait, ils reviendraient en Angleterre.

Les portes d'Azkaban s'ouvrirent, laissant sortir deux sorciers aux cheveux blonds. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avança rapidement vers ses parents, se jurant de ne pas agir comme un enfant, et de ne pas se jeter dans leur bras. Il était un Malefoy, après tout.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grindelwald ferma délicatement la porte du bureau de la directrice de Poudlard, et descendit doucement les marches en colimaçon. Il avait discuté une vingtaine de minutes avec Albus, et ne savait quoi penser de l'échange.

« J'aurai tout le temps d'y réfléchir » pensa-t-il en caressant sa barbe.

Une fois au pied des escaliers, il aperçut Miss Granger qui discutait avec son amie. Plus loin la directrice, son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose, semblait avoir une conversation animée avec un homme vêtu de noir.

Le sorcier s'approcha d'Hermione, qui leva les yeux vers lui.

- J'aurai besoin de vêtements propres et d'une douche. Ensuite, nous nous y mettrons.

Hermione acquiesça et se tourna vers McGonagall.

- Minerva, auriez-vous conservé les robes du professeur Dumbledore ?

La directrice semblait révulsée à l'idée que le mage noir puisse porter les vêtements du défunt directeur, mais se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Suivez-moi, dit-elle sèchement.

Gellert la dévisagea un instant, et reporta son attention sur l'ancienne préfète.

- Attendez-moi dans le parc. Nous aurons toute la place suffisante. Je ne serai pas long…

Hermione sentit la main de Ginny serrer fortement la sienne. Elle acquiesça et tourna les talons. Grindelwald l'observa partir et suivit McGonagall qui s'était déjà engagée dans les couloirs du château.

- Une charmante demoiselle, dit-il d'un ton léger pour faire la conversation.

- Ne vous avisez pas de lui faire mal ou vous aurez à faire à moi, répliqua sèchement McGonagall.

- Nous n'avons pas été présentés, madame ?

- Minerva McGonagall.

Gellert marqua un temps d'arrêt. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. La directrice ne s'arrêta pas.

- Vous avez assassiné mes parents et mon fiancé en octobre 1944…

Grindelwald ne répondit pas et laissa une distance raisonnable entre lui et la directrice. Dire qu'il était désolé ne servirait à rien. Il ne l'était pas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de culpabiliser sur ses actes passés, et cela avait été de courte durée. Ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait.

McGonagall s'arrêta devant un tableau. Elle agita sa baguette et une robe bleu nuit apparut dans ses bras. Elle murmura une courte phrase et le tableau bascula pour laisser apparaître une large ouverture. Elle se tourna vers le vieux sorcier et sembla le regarder pour la première fois. La haine dans son regard était vive, mais Gellert ne détourna pas les yeux.

- Tout le nécessaire pour votre toilette se trouve dans cette salle, dit-elle en lui balançant la robe dans les bras. Je vous attendrais ici. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, ne m'appelez pas. Et ne dérangez pas les elfes de maison, ils ont bien autres choses à faire…

- Merci beaucoup, Miss McGonagall, répondit le vieux sorcier en faisant une courte révérence.

Gellert pénétra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière lui. Minerva soupira et s'adossa contre le mur. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la garda en main, prête à l'usage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hermione, tu aurais dû m'en parler…

Ginny essayait de raisonner sa femme, mais c'était peine perdue.

- Et s'il s'allie à Voldemort, que feras-tu ? insista la rousse.

Hermione soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- C'est impossible. Si Dumbledore avait le moindre doute sur Grindelwald, il ne l'aurait laissé le tirer de sa prison. C'est la seule solution, je t'assure.

- Non ! Avec de l'aide, nous aurions pu y arriver ! Rogue et McGonagall sont des sorciers puissants, Harry et Tonks sont aurors, et Shakelbot lui –même a déjà combattu Voldemort une fois !

- Et il y aurait eu combien de morts ? demanda sèchement Hermione. Alors que là, il n'y aura que Grindelwald et…

L'ancienne préfète s'arrêta en remarquant le regard horrifié de sa compagne.

- Vas-y, finis ta phrase ! explosa Ginny. Il n'y aura que cet assassin et toi ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser y aller seule ?

- Voldemort en a après moi… Je ne veux pas risquer plus de vie que nécessaire.

- Arrête avec ton numéro d'héroïne ! On dirait Harry adolescent !

Hermione l'attrapa par les épaules et planta son regard dans celui de Ginny.

- Je vais te faire une promesse. Je n'irai que si je suis suffisamment préparée. Si j'ai le moindre doute sur mes capacités je…

- Hermione, tu ne douteras jamais de toi ! Tu as toujours eu une si haute opinion de toi-même que…

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? Tu crois que je n'ai jamais douté de moi ?

- Arrête Hermione, ton complexe de supériorité est ton plus gros défaut !

- Complexe de supériorité ? Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… répliqua sèchement Hermione.

- Rien qu'à Poudlard déjà, tu nous faisais sentir ta supériorité. Tu étais la meilleure élève, tu avais les meilleurs notes, tu avais blessée Voldemort… commença Ginny.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir ressuscité pour vous sauver ! s'emporta Hermione. Tu crois que j'ai demandé à revivre une deuxième fois ma scolarité, de devoir remplacer au pied levé Dumbledore qui est mort PAR MA FAUTE ! Oui, j'étais la meilleure, et je l'ai toujours été. Mais j'avais des circonstances atténuantes, tu ne crois pas ? Et heureusement que j'étais là, sinon nous ne serions pas ici pour en parler !

Ginny regardait sa femme, choquée.

- Bien sûr que j'aurai préféré avoir une adolescence aussi normale que possible, en ces temps troublés. Mais non. En mourant, j'ai fait le choix de changer les évènements, et j'ai assumé ! Pendant toutes nos années à Poudlard, j'analysais le moindre geste que je faisais, la moindre décision que je prenais. J'ai passé six longues années à me demander si j'agissais bien et si, au final, je n'allais pas tous nous tuer…

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit… murmura Ginny.

- Parce que, finalement, les évènements ne se sont pas trop mal déroulés, répliqua Hermione. J'ai pris des mauvaises décisions, évidement, mais dans l'ensemble, je ne m'en suis relativement bien tirée. Alors, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi faire.

Ginny acquiesça à contre cœur, et s'assit au pied d'un arbre, observant sa femme qui commençait à s'échauffer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry et Tonks regagnèrent le bureau des aurors, épuisés. Ils avaient enquêtés toute la matinée, et n'avaient aucun renseignement sur la cachette de Voldemort.

- Et si nous rentrions nous reposer ? proposa Tonks en se laissant tomber dans son siège. Tu sais bien que sans sommeil, je ne suis pas opérationnelle !

Harry sourit à sa femme.

- Tu as raison, cela ne nous fera pas de mal… En plus, j'ai envie de retrouver James. J'espère qu'il n'embête pas trop ta mère.

- Il faudra patienter encore un peu, Potter, dit une voix doucereuse.

Harry tourna la tête et vit Rogue pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Severus ! On est crevé ! soupira Nymphodora.

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Je commence par laquelle ? demanda Rogue, narquois.

Harry et Tonks se regardèrent, s'attendant au pire. Le rictus de Rogue s'agrandit. Les minutes qui allaient suivre seraient inoubliables…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drago dévisagea avec tristesse ses parents qui s'approchaient. Treize années d'enfermement ne leur avaient pas réussi. Ils avaient affreusement maigris. Leurs vêtements, trop grands, semblaient les maintenir debout. Leurs yeux avaient perdu de leur éclat, de leur vivant. Leur visage tiré dénotait un manque de sommeil flagrant. Son père ressemblait à un cadavre, tête basse, le pas traînant. Rien à voir avec l'homme fier et hautain des souvenirs de Drago.

Le serpentard lâcha sa valise et courut vers sa mère pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Drago, mon chéri… balbutia Narcissa. Merci, merci.

Lucius eut un petit sourire à son fils.

- Heureux de te revoir, Drago. Mais… comment as-tu fait ?

- C'est une longue histoire, père. Je te la raconterai plus tard. Il faut partir. Maintenant.

Drago reprit sa valise, la coinça sous son bras et prit la main de ses parents. Il se concentra un instant, pivota les talons et les trois Malefoy disparurent dans un craquement sonore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gellert contemplait le parc de Poudlard. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir une tombe blanche. Albus… Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme devant lui.

- Miss Granger, Albus vous a entraîné pendant des années. Mais le connaissant, il vous a enseigné une magie de pleutre, inoffensive et inutile.

- La magie blanche… grogna Hermione.

- Oui, c'est un excellent synonyme, répondit Grindelwald en souriant.

Il passa sa main dans sur son bouc. Après sa douche, il en avait profité pour couper ses cheveux et tailler sa barbe. Il avait l'air à présent légèrement plus jeune.

« Comme si cela changeait quelque chose… » pensa-t-il amèrement.

- Ce que nous allons voir sera différent. Préparez-vous à aborder des domaines jamais exploré…

Hermione hocha la tête et leva sa baguette.

- Je vois que vous êtes prête. Et bien, commençons !

Gellert agita sa baguette et Hermione déglutit. Finalement, elle allait peut-être regretter sa décision.

* * *

La suite jeudi, dernière publication avant début septembre ! J'ai hâte d'être en vacances !

Bises,

Link9


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour bonjour !

Vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai commencé un boulot il y a peu de temps, et je fais des journées de fou ! BRef, veuillez m'excusez pour le retard ! Sans plus de blabla, voici le nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 :

Rose était assise dans un coin de la pièce sombre, pelotonnée contre son frère. A leur pied, le reste d'un maigre plateau repas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre en plastique blanc, et remarqua qu'elle était cassée. Le cadran était fendu, et les deux aiguilles tordues. Elle avait dû l'abimer quand… Non, elle ne devait pas y penser, elle voulait oublier.

- Pourquoi maman Hermione n'est pas encore là ? murmura Hugo en serrant sa sœur contre lui.

- Je ne sais pas… balbutia la petite fille, sentant les larmes qui montaient.

Elle se rappela l'image de sa mère traverser la fenêtre et son cœur se serra.

- Elle doit être blessée…

- Tu crois qu'elle est m…

- Non ! Elle est vivante, et va venir nous chercher ! dit Rose assez fortement, comme pour s'en convaincre.

- J'aimerai que maman Ginny soit là pour nous chanter une chanson…

Rose acquiesça. Maman Hermione avait beaucoup de qualités, mais elle chantait affreusement faux.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drago Malefoy observait ses parents dévorer le déjeuner qu'avait préparé Astoria. Il ne les avait jamais vus manger aussi voracement, mettant de côté leur savoir vivre naturel. Narcissa avait hissé Scorpius sur ses genoux, et partageait sa brioche avec lui. Lucius, tout en beurrant un toast, lisait avec appréhension la gazette du sorcier. La une du quotidien exhibait une photo de la maison dévastée de Granger, et le titre était aussi terrifiant que l'image :

« Les mangemorts kidnappent deux enfants »

- Tu dis que Tu Sais Qui est de retour ? demanda Lucius d'une voix blanche.

- C'est qui « Tu Sais Qui » grand-père ?

L'ancien mangemort regarda son petit-fils et soupira.

- Un méchant. C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici. Il ne faut pas qu'il nous retrouve… expliqua doucement Lucius.

Drago sourit. La prison avait bien changé son père. Pendant un instant, il avait eu peur que Lucius retourne ramper auprès de Voldemort. Heureusement, il s'était trompé.

- Et ils t'ont approché ? demanda Narcissa.

Drago acquiesça.

- J'ai pris rendez-vous, j'ai communiqué le lieu et l'heure aux gens du ministère contre votre libération.

Lucius regarda fièrement son fils. Un vrai serpentard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGonagall observait le parc de Poudlard par la fenêtre de son bureau. A ses côtés, Ginny Weasley agrippait le rebord de ses mains et le serrait si fort que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanc.

- Il faut intervenir ! dit-elle d'une voix affolée.

- Non.

Ginny lançant un regard douloureux à son ancien professeur qui l'ignora. Son attention était réservée à ce qui se déroulait plus bas. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et tira sa baguette de sa poche. Au moindre mouvement suspect, elle pourrait tirer à vue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione convulsait sur le sol. Elle avait l'impression que son sang bouillait de l'intérieur, que ses os se cassaient en minuscules morceaux, que ses organes implosaient. C'était pire que le doloris, bien pire.

- Alors Miss Granger ? Qu'attendez-vous pour vous libérer de ce sort ?

L'ancienne préfète lâcha un long hurlement qui résonna dans le parc de Poudlard.

- Arrêtez de crier et concentrez-vous pour lancer un « finite incantatem » ! dit sèchement Grindelwalt.

Hermione ouvrit ses yeux révulsés et dut s'y prendre à trois fois pour attraper sa baguette. D'une main tremblante, elle posa le bout du bois sur son torse et pensa la formule. Mais il n'y eut aucun effet.

- Première leçon, miss Granger : ne faites confiance à personne… dit Gellert avec un sourire.

Hermione hurla à nouveau, la douleur se faisant plus violente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry et Tonks quittèrent précipitamment leur bureau, laissant Rogue derrière eux. Ils traversèrent à toute allure les couloirs du ministère et se dirigèrent au plus vite sur l'air de transplanage. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Ron Weasley, les bras chargés de dossier.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le roux, étonné de temps d'agitation. Y'a du nouveau ?

- Hermione a fait libérer Grindelwald ! cria Harry sans ralentir.

Ron lâcha ses dossiers et poursuivit ses amis, laissant les parchemins se répandre dans les escaliers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Je crois que nous devons descendre… murmura McGonagall. Allez chercher Pomfresh, nous aurons besoin de ses services…

Ginny ne se le refit pas dire deux fois. Elle quitta le bureau en courant et dévala les marches en colimaçons. Minerva regarda une dernière fois son ancienne élève qui hurlait de douleur et tourna les talons, sa cape verte voletant derrière elle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione était accroupie dans l'herbe, la respiration haletante.

- Et bien, vous avez réussi ! Pas mal pour un début… Mais il faudra faire mieux, face à Voldemort… dit calmement Gellert. Vous vous êtes assez reposée ? On peut reprendre ?

L'ancienne gryffondor leva la tête et jeta un regard haineux au mage noir. Elle se releva péniblement. Le parc dansait sous ses yeux. Elle s'avança pour jeter un sort, mais trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. Grindelwald haussa les épaules et abaissa sa baguette.

- Infirmière ! appela-t-il en souriant.

Il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre et regarda d'un navré la femme évanouie devant lui.

- C'est pas gagné… soupira-t-il.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue contemplait l'arche avec attention. Le rideau noir se balançait lentement, au gré d'un vent que nul ne pouvait sentir. Les doigts fins du mettre des potions effleurèrent les pierres et il soupira.

- Quelle tristesse… murmura-t-il en levant sa baguette.

Il agita le poignet et l'arche vola en éclat. Le rideau se déchira, les lambeaux noirs tombant lentement sur le sol. Les pierres s'explosèrent en milliers de débris, et une fine poussière grise recouvrit les gradins de la pièce.

Severus épousseta négligemment sa cape, et tourna les talons.

- Des années de recherches fichues… Quel gâchis !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Essayez de la remettre sur pied au plus vite, nous avons beaucoup de travail, et si peu de temps !

Pomfresh foudroya Grindelwald du regard. Ce dernier buvait un jus de citrouille, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. Le vieux sorcier soupira. Du jus de citrouille… Si seulement on avait pu lui apporté un bon whisky pur feu !

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils et retourna au chevet de celle qui fut une patiente régulière et fidèle durant sa scolarité.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaître deux hommes et une femme, baguette à la main. Gellert les dévisagea un instant puis son visage s'illumina d'un sourire en remarquant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

- Monsieur Potter… Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin !

- Ce n'est pas réciproque… grogna Harry.

Il tourna la tête vers le seul lit occupé et se mordit la lèvre en voyant sa meilleure amie évanouie.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? éructa Ron.

- Ce pour quoi elle m'a libéré, répliqua Gellert, amusé.

- Bon, je… je vais prévenir maman… balbutia Ron avant de quitter l'infirmerie en courant.

Grindelwald regarda le rouquin fuir la pièce, posa son verre vide sur une table de chevet et se leva gracieusement pour une personne de son âge. Il s'approcha de Tonks et l'observa avec curiosité.

- Une métamorphomage… murmura-t-il avec intérêt. Un don rare, et si souvent mal exploité.

Harry se mit entre sa femme et le vieux sorcier. Gellert se mit à rire.

- Rassurez-vous, jeune homme, je n'en ai pas après votre amie.

- Ma femme… corrigea Harry entre ses dents.

Grindelwald haussa les épaules et se tourna vers McGonagall qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis qu'Hermione avait été conduite à l'infirmerie.

- Faite qu'elle soit réveillée dans deux heures, nous avons prit suffisamment de retard.

Grindelwald balaya une dernière fois l'infirmerie des yeux, puis quitta la pièce. Il marcha rapidement dans les couloirs, ayant envie de tranquillité. Cependant, au bout de dix minutes, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il était perdu.

- Besoin d'aide ? murmura une voix doucereuse derrière lui.

Gellert se retourna et sourit.

- Avec plaisir ! Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me servir de guide ?

Rogue eut un rictus.

- J'ai été missionné pour vous surveiller…

- Un ordre de Miss McGonagall ? demanda Gellert, amusé.

Severus eut un mouvement d'humeur.

- Juste un service que j'accepte de lui rendre, répliqua l'ancien maître des potions.

Grindelwald fit quelques pas vers lui. Rogue ne bougea pas, se contentant de resserrer ses doigts sur sa baguette.

- Je sens le lien que vous avez eu avec Voldemort… murmura Grindelwald. Vous allez pouvoir m'être utile…

Rogue le regarda en haussant un sourcil dédaigneux.

- N'y pensez même pas… dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly Weasley n'était pas le genre de femme à perdre ses moyens. En toute circonstance, elle mettait un point d'honneur à garder la tête froide, et à prendre les bonnes décisions. Elle était mère de sept enfants, six maintenant depuis la disparition de Percy, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait le cœur bien accroché. Et si on ajoutait les explosions qui retentissaient de temps en temps de la cabane à objets moldus de son mari, on pouvait considérer que rien ne pouvait lui faire peur.

Mais ce jour, la nouvelle que venait de lui apprendre son plus jeune fils la laissa tétanisée. Sans voix. La main tremblante, elle reposa sa tasse de café.

- Maman, je…

- Tais-toi Ron. Laisse moi le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle… murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

L'auror s'enfonça dans sa chaise et rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il détestait être le messager de mauvaises nouvelles, surtout quand il devait les apporter à sa mère.

- Donc, si je résume bien, Tu sais qui est de retour, et ses mangemorts ont emporté deux de mes petits enfants, Rose et Hugo, après avoir terrassé Hermione. C'est ça ?

Ron déglutit et hocha la tête.

- Et la nouvelle s'est étalée en première page de la gazette du sorcier, que je n'ai bizarrement pas reçu ce matin ?

Ron se renfonça dans son siège, plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

- Où est Ginny ? demanda Molly en se levant.

- A Poudlard, avec Hermione. Bill et William devraient y être dans la journée.

- Prend ta cape, on y va…

Molly sortit sa baguette de sa poche et attrapa une veste.

- Euh… m'man, c'est pas tout. Hermione a sorti Grindelwald de prison… murmura Ron. C'est une information top secrète, on espère qu'il n'y aura pas de fuite…

En voyant que sa mère rougissait de fureur, Ron voulut disparaitre six pieds sous terre. Molly Weasley allait exploser, et c'est sur lui qu'allait s'abattre toute cette rage. Il balaya la cuisine du regard et soupira douloureusement. Il n'y avait pas un seul cookie au chocolat pour l'aider à affronter ce pénible moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione fut réveillée par des éclats de voix. Une violente dispute avait éclaté dans l'infirmerie.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle y retourne ! hurlait Harry.

- Elle n'a pas toute sa tête, c'est évident, appuya Tonks.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, et croyez bien que ça me déplait autant que vous, rétorqua sèchement McGonagall.

- Taisez-vous ! s'emporta Pomfresh.

L'ancienne préfète en chef s'assit dans son lit, et regardait sans trop comprendre l'agitation qui régnait. Ginny s'aperçut du réveil de sa femme et s'approcha d'elle.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Hermione voulait se lever, mais alors qu'elle essayait de se redresser, elle eut l'impression que sa tête explosait.

- Violent mal de crâne… grimaça-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Pomfresh attrapa deux fioles dans une armoire et les tendit à son ancienne élève.

- Buvez ça, ordonna-t-elle.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Elle porta à ses lèvres les fioles et les but d'une traite. McGonagall sortit quelques instants de l'infirmerie, puis réapparut, visiblement agacée.

- Votre… professeur vous attend dans la grande salle… dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

La langue de plomb se sentait épuisée. Elle avait l'impression d'être entourée de coton. Aidée de Ginny, elle se mit debout et attrapa sa baguette sur la table de chevet. Elle se jeta le sort « Revigor ». Avec ça, elle aurait au moins la force de descendre les escaliers.

- Je reste persuadée que c'est une mauvaise idée, reprit Ginny. Tu peux encore faire machine arrière.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle avait pris sa décision, elle allait s'y tenir.

- Faut que je passe à la bibliothèque…

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Hermione ne changerait jamais.

* * *

Allez, la suite la semaine prochaine ! Je ferai une upload tous les week-ends !

Bises, et passez une bonne semaine,

Link9


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour everybody !

Pour bien finir la semaine, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous un bon week-end, et surtout, une bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 8

Gellert regardait avec intérêt la jeune femme qui marchait vers lui, l'air déterminé, une pile de livre sous les bras. Définitivement, il comprenait pourquoi Albus lui avait accordé cette seconde chance, et avait pris le temps de la former. De toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré depuis sa libération, c'était indéniablement celle qui possédait le plus grand potentiel magique. Dumbledore lui avait enseigné les bases, à lui maintenant de faire grandir son pouvoir, de faire naître la vraie sorcière qui sommeillait en elle.

« Beaucoup de travail en si peu de temps… » pensa-t-il en s'approchant de son élève.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le terme était inexact. Pas élève. Apprentie serait plus convenable. Malgré la fatigue, elle semblait sereine, pleine d'assurance. Gellert passa sa main dans son bouc argenté. Sa première mission serait de faire voler en éclat ses certitudes, il s'en régalait d'avance.

Il agita sa baguette et les quatre tables s'alignèrent contre le mur du fond. Si Hermione fut surprise, elle le cacha. Gellert inspecta la pièce. Ils avaient suffisamment d'espace pour commencer leur leçon. Très bien.

Hermione s'approcha et posa ses livres sur la table professorale. Elle sortit sa baguette, fit un mouvement souple de poignet et les lourdes portes se fermèrent.

- Nous commençons ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Avec plaisir… murmura Gellert avec un sourire.

Il tourna le dos à l'ancienne préfète et commença à feuilleter les ouvrages qu'elle avait amenés. Tous traitaient des arts sombres et de l'art de les combattre. Par la magie blanche, évidemment. Grindelwald soupira. Albus avait fait du bon travail avec elle. Un vrai petit soldat, façonné par le général… A lui d'y mettre sa patte. Tout était à reprendre…

- Alors Miss Granger, dite-moi, qu'est-ce que le temps ?

Hermione le regarda avec un sourire.

- Le temps est un flux scandé selon trois dimensions : le passé, le présent et le futur… commença-t-elle à réciter.

Gellert attrapa la pile de livre et lui jeta à la figure. Hermione se baissa à temps pour les éviter. Elle se redressa et déglutit en remarquant l'air furieux du sorcier.

- Arrêtez de sortir de que vous avez lu dans vos bouquins ! s'emporta-t-il. Si vous voulez dépasser le stade de sorcière médiocre dans lequel vous vous êtes engluée, apprenez à penser par vous-même ! Alors, que pouvez-vous me dire sur le temps ?

Hermione ne savait quoi dire. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, sinon des absurdités et elle n'était pas sure de vouloir les tenter.

- La seule chose que vous devez savoir à propos du temps, c'est que vous n'en avez pas ! continua Gellert en faisant les cent pas dans la salle. Le temps ne se compte pas en jour, en heure ou que sais-je ! Mais en battement de cœur !

Il s'interrompit un moment et Hermione eut l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Le sorcier avait l'air particulièrement agité, et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Hermione resserra ses doigts sur sa baguette, prête à toute éventualité.

- Tout à l'heure, j'ai analysé votre technique de combat, enfin, le peu que j'en ai vu. Vous avez quelques restes de ce qu'Albus vous a enseigné… Vous allez me faire le plaisir de tout oublier !

Grindelwald s'approcha d'Hermione et lui prit les épaules.

- Dans un combat, vous devez jeter un sort pour tuer. Les sortilèges de défense ne servent à rien ! On vous jette un sort, vous l'évitez et vous n'agitez votre baguette que pour achever votre adversaire ! Ne préparez pas vos coups en avance, car vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de les placer. Chaque sort lancé doit être le dernier…

Les yeux de l'ancienne gryffondor s'emplirent d'effroi.

- Vous avez déjà tué, je le vois dans vos yeux… Quel effet cela vous a-t-il fait d'ôter la vie d'autrui ?

Hermione voulait reculer, mais le sorcier resserra sa prise.

- Je… ne… commença l'ancienne préfète.

Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle avait tout fait pour oublier. D'abord au ministère, puis lors de la bataille finale…

- Arrêtez de croire que toute vie est précieuse, Miss Granger… Seule la votre et celles de vos proches doivent compter. Et s'il vous faut achever quelques personnes pour assurer votre tranquillité, alors mettez un mouchoir sur votre conscience.

- Ce n'est pas ma manière d'agir… balbutia la langue de plomb.

- Et bien il le faudra ! cria Gellert. Albus était un imbécile, à croire qu'on pouvait se passer de cadavre dans une guerre ! Ca a failli lui coûter la vie !

- Mais il a réussi ! rétorqua Hermione.

Grindelawld éclata d'un rire sinistre.

- Oui, il a réussi à me faire enfermer. Mais contre Voldemort, ce fut un échec… Sinon, il ne vous aurait pas tiré de votre tombe !

- Je reste convaincue qu'il avait raison, rétorqua sèchement la gryffondor.

- Irez-vous jusqu'à risquer la vie de vos enfants pour suivre ses traces ?

Hermione tourna la tête, détournant son regard du vieux sorcier.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Il n'y a pas de guerre propre, ajouta Gellert.

Il passa une main sous le menton de la langue de plomb et la força à la regarder.

- Je veux bien vous aider, mais il faudra appliquer tout ce que je vous dis…

Grindelwald sondait les yeux de l'ancienne élève. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, puis le vieux sorcier la lâcha.

- Qu'est-ce qui fait un bon sorcier, Miss Granger ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait prendre le risque de se reprendre un livre dans la tête.

- Je vais reposer ma question : qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'Albus était un excellent sorcier ? Pourquoi Voldemort est-il médiocre ?

La gryffondor s'étouffa de stupéfaction.

- Excusez-moi, mais on ne peut pas dire que Voldemort…

- Si, coupa Gellert. Il est mauvais, et je vais vous dire pourquoi…

Il se baissa et ramassa un livre au hasard qu'il mit sous le nez de la jeune femme.

- Albus a crée, a découvert. Il a réinventé la magie à sa façon, l'a faite évoluée. Voldemort s'est contenté de mettre le nez dans des bouquins.

- Mais… les horcruxes… commença Hermione.

- Il a juste développé un concept existant, rien de plus ! A la portée du premier crétin animé de mauvaises intentions ! répondit froidement Gellert.

Il jeta le livre au loin et caressa son bouc.

- Si vous voulez le battre, il va falloir faire preuve d'imagination, Hermione.

Grindelwald insista sur le prénom de la gryffondor, qui fronça les sourcils.

- Tout ce qui est dans les livres, vous pouvez être sure qu'il le connait, et saura le contrer. En revanche, cette vérité marche dans l'autre sens. Il ne pourra vous surprendre, n'ayant jamais rien inventé de sa misérable existence.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment, cherchant des mots percutants qui ferait mouche sur son apprentie.

- Voldemort est un adversaire à votre portée. A vous de vous donner les moyens de le battre. Et ce ne sera pas dans les livres que vous trouverez. Préparez vous à repousser les limites de la magie.

- De quelle magie ? demanda Hermione dans un souffle rauque.

Gellert éclata de rire. La gryffondor se sentit frissonner. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent brusquement.

- Il n'y a pas de magie blanche ou noire, Miss Granger. Juste les intentions bonnes ou mauvaises du sorcier qui l'utilise…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGonagall traitait des papiers dans le calme de son bureau. Cependant, elle sentait le regard de Dumbledore sur sa nuque et cela la déconcentrait. Exaspérée, elle soupira bruyamment et se retourna.

- Qu'y-a-t-il Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Je vous sens à cran, très chère… murmura Dumbledore.

Minerva ricana.

- Dans ma situation, vous le seriez tout autant… répliqua-t-elle, énervée.

- Quelle répliqua acerbe, digne d'un poufsouffle… dit une voix froide.

McGonagall dirigea son regard vers la porte de son bureau et vit Rogue qui se tenait dans l'encadrement.

- Vous revoilà ! Une autre mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer ? La résurrection de Morganne, la vilaine fée ? demanda sèchement Minerva.

Rogue eut un rictus déplaisant.

- Presque… Je venais juste vous prévenir qu'une tornade d'un roux douteux se dirige vers le château… dit-il avec dédain.

McGonagall se leva rapidement, fit le tour de son bureau et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle reconnut Molly Weasley qui courait à travers le parc, baguette à la main, suivi par Ron.

- Il ne manquait plus qu'elle ! soupira la directrice.

Elle attrapa sa cape et son chapeau, puis quitta son bureau, laissant Rogue derrière elle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Où est ma fille ? demanda Molly alors qu'elle venait de franchir les portes menant au château.

McGonagall et Rogue étaient devant elle, quant à Ron, il était trois pas derrière sa mère, ne voulant se mêler à la dispute qui allait éclater. L'ancien maître des potions renifla dédaigneusement, chose qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence d'un ou plusieurs Weasley. Une sorte d'allergie…

- Regardez derrière vous, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse. Elle fait des pirouettes imbéciles et dangereuses sur un balai de seconde main…

Molly tourna la tête et parut soulager de voir sa fille en pleine forme.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'a pas choisi Potter… Ils auraient fait un beau couple de sportifs sans cerv…

Rogue fut coupé par un coup de coude que McGonagall lui envoya dans le thorax, appuyé d'un regard noir.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu de la situation ? demanda Molly, furieuse. Rose et Hugo sont enlevés par des mangemorts, et vous attendez le lendemain pour me le dire ?

- Et qu'auriez-vous fait ? ricana Rogue avant que Minerva ne puisse répondre. Vous les auriez menacés de votre rouleau à pâtisserie ?

- Severus, je vois mon neveu et Bill Weasley qui arrivent, dit McGonagall en remarquant deux hommes qui apparurent au loin. Si vous alliez les accueillir ?

Après un regard noir jeté à l'assistance, Rogue s'éloigna en faisant tournoyer ses capes noires, et la directrice soupira.

- Venez avec moi, Molly. Une bonne tasse de thé nous fera le plus grand bien…

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle se dirigea vers son bureau.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Je vous sens songeuse, Miss Granger…

La nuit était tombée dans la grande salle et les deux sorciers travaillaient calmement en dînant. Hermione était plongée dans un traité de magie portant sur les éléments, et Gellert feuilletait pour la dixième fois la gazette du sorcier. La jeune femme ferma d'un geste sec le livre, le repoussa loin d'elle et mordit dans son sandwich.

- Je me demandais pourquoi vous en étiez arrivé là, vous et Dumbledore…

- Ah… se contenta de répondre Gellert.

Il avala une fourchetée de purée et reprit sa lecture.

- Après tout, vous auriez pu tout arrêter et vous mettre dans le droit chemin, comme lui… N'avez-vous jamais éprouvé de remords ?

Grindelwald laissa son journal de côté et éclata de rire.

- Qu'y-a-t-il de drôle ? demanda Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous pensez qu'Albus a eu des remords ? Oui, pour la mort de sa sœur, effectivement. Mais pas sur nos recherches ou sur nos idéaux…

- Je connaissais Dumbledore ! s'emporta la jeune femme. C'était un homme bon. Il n'a jamais cédé aux sirènes du pouvoir ! Il a même refusé plusieurs fois le poste de ministre de la magie !

- Ministre de la magie… La fonction qui ne sert à rien. Soumis aux apparences et à la négociation. Regardez Fudge ! Directeur de Poudlard est bien plus intéressant. Bien plus de pouvoir ! Les ministres changent, le directeur reste… Et je vous rappelle que la seule chose qui ait chassé définitivement Albus de son collège est la pierre de résurrection qu'il a passé à son doigt. Osez me dire qu'il avait renoncé à nos rêves de jeunesse !

Hermione baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

- Albus était trop intelligent pour accepter le poste de ministre. Il aurait dû rendre des comptes aux sorciers sur ses activités, et c'était un homme secret. En revanche, en tant que directeur, il était en charge de centaines de jeunes sorciers et de leur formation. Là est le vrai pouvoir… Dans la transmission des connaissances. Ne pensez pas qu'Albus était quelqu'un de bien. Il en avait seulement les apparences…

Grindelwald plia le journal et se leva.

- Assez discuter. Au travail !

Hermione acquiesça, finit d'une bouchée son encas et suivit Grindelwald au centre de la grande salle. En voyant le visage tourmenté de la jeune femme, Gellert sourit. Il sentait que le doute s'immisçait en elle et il s'en réjouissait. L'influence d'Albus quittait doucement Hermione, et il pourrait la façonner à son image.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Bises,

Link9


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Merci pour toutes vos chaleureuses reviews ! Pour bien commencer le week-end, voici le nouveau chapitre de "La troisième sera la bonne".

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 9 :

Ginny se tenait devant la grande salle avec sa mère. Les deux sorcières contemplaient les portes fermées, et sentaient la magie –puissante- qui coulait hors de la salle.

- C'est ici qu'ils s'entraînent ? murmura Molly.

Ginny acquiesça et resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de sa mère.

- Tu penses qu'elle sera prête à temps ? demanda Mme Weasley.

- Il le faut, maman… répondit sombrement la poursuiveuse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On va tous y aller, et nous récupérerons Rose et Hugo.

- S'ils ne sont pas déjà morts…

La voix de Ginny était un sanglot qui resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Molly prit sa fille dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

- Ils vont bien, j'en suis sûre… Et au fond de toi, tu le sais.

Ginny écrasa d'un geste de la main les larmes qui commençaient à couler et acquiesça.

- Allons voir Minerva, dit doucement Molly. Nous devons mettre au point une stratégie pour les sauver.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione haletait, épuisée. Sa main droite tremblait, mais elle devait continuer. Face à elle, Grindelwald souriait.

- C'est mieux Miss Granger. Vous commencez à comprendre… C'est fini pour ce soir, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre. Demain, rendez-vous à sept heures.

- Non, continuons, je sens que ça vient…

- Vous épuiser ne servira à rien. Allez dormir. Mais avant, passez voir Miss McGonagall, pour lui montrer que vous êtes toujours en vie…

Le vieux sorcier ramassa sa cape, la glissa sous son bras et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Merci… murmura Hermione.

- Ne me remerciez pas encore, Miss Granger. Dans l'état actuel des choses, vous ne sortirez pas vivante de votre confrontation avec Voldemort.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva referma la porte de son bureau et s'appuya contre. Elle passa une main sur son visage et soupira. Elle avait mis deux heures à calmer Molly Weasley, et une demi-heure pour tempérer son neveu qui voulait aller crever les yeux des mangemorts qui avaient osé toucher aux enfants de sa belle sœur. Maintenant, Molly était retournée chez elle avec Ron, Ginny était restée, et William et Bill faisaient des rondes dans le château. Elle fit quelques pas et se posta devant la fenêtre. Immobile, elle laissa vagabonder ses pensées.

Rogue pénétra silencieusement dans le bureau de McGonagall. La nuit tombait lentement, répandant son obscurité dans la pièce. Rogue plissa les yeux, et remarqua la directrice devant la fenêtre, les mains jointes derrière son dos, immobile comme une statue de pierre. Seul le ronflement de Dumbledore qui dormait dans son cadre troublait le silence pesant.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda Rogue en s'approchant de son ancienne collègue.

McGonagall hocha imperceptiblement la tête, sans détourner le regard du paysage.

- Ils sont toujours en bas ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit l'animagus.

Rogue n'insista pas. Il n'avait jamais vu la directrice dans cet état de colère froide, même dans les pires années de la lutte contre Voldemort.

- Vous vous êtes reposée, Minerva ?

Elle tourna la tête, étonnée d'entendre l'inquiétude qui pointait dans la voix de son collègue.

- Non. J'ai laissé ma chambre à Miss Weasley.

- Elle a réussi à dormir ?

- Après que j'ai glissé une potion de sommeil sans rêve dans son jus de citrouille, oui… J'attends que Miss Granger ait fini pour en faire de même.

- Minerva…

- Je vais bien, Severus…

- Dois-je utiliser la legilimencie pour vous faire parler ?

- Vous ne me feriez pas parler, Rogue, vous liriez plutôt.

Severus eut un rictus amusé.

- Toujours à jouer sur les mots, Minerva. Cela me rappelle de bons souvenirs…

- Vous savez que vous pouvez reprendre votre place ici quand vous voulez. J'ai le regret de dire que Turpin n'arrivera jamais à votre niveau de compétence.

- Je n'ai plus de raison de me cacher à Poudlard, rétorqua Rogue.

Le silence se réinstalla. Severus observait du coin de l'œil la sorcière. Son visage était blanc, émacié. Des cernes noires étaient apparus.

- Vous devriez… commença-t-il.

- Vos anciens appartements sont prêts Severus. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer.

Le regard de Rogue se durcit. Il n'était pas homme à se faire congédier de la sorte.

- Pas sans m'assurer que vous vous reposerez, madame la directrice.

- Vous avez ma promesse, Rogue.

- On sait ce que valent les promesses des Gryffondors, répliqua Rogue avec ironie.

- Bien plus que celles des Serpentards…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione hésitait. Les bruits d'une conversation animée se faisaient entendre, et elle ne voulait pas interrompre les deux protagonistes. Elle attendit quelques instants, mais la dispute ne semblait pas se calmer. Elle était épuisée, affamée, et voulait s'assoir devant une bonne tasse de thé fumante, le nez dans un livre. Elle frappa trois coups discrets à la porte du bureau de McGonagall et patienta quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Elle fut surprise de tomber sur Rogue, le visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Ah, Granger… Toujours vivante à ce que je vois.

Hermione ne releva pas la pointe de déception qui perçait dans la voix de son collègue. Elle balaya du regard le bureau et remarqua McGonagall, le regard vissé sur le parc de Poudlard. L'ancienne préfète s'approcha de la directrice et vit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Minerva ? appela doucement Hermione.

La directrice se retourna et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Vous tombez bien, Hermione. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on vous monte un repas. Vous devez être affamée.

L'ancienne préfète acquiesça. McGonagall n'était pas disposée à parler. Surement la présence de Rogue… Hermione attrapa le verre sur le bureau de son ancien professeur et le vida d'une traite. Elle fronça les sourcils et fit la moue. Le jus de citrouille avait un goût inhabituel, un goût qu'elle connaissait, mais avait du mal à identifier. Au bout de quelques instants, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Minerva, vous n'avez pas…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Elle se sentit tomber en arrière, happée par les ténèbres.

Hermione s'effondra sur le sol, sous le regard perçant de la directrice de Poudlard. Cette dernière s'approcha lentement, se baissa et souleva une paupière de son ancienne élève.

- Elle dort. Vous m'aidez Severus ?

Rogue eut un soupir exaspéré, mais souleva ses manches.

- Je vous la mets où ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grindelwald avait trouvé une petite salle de classe non loin de la Grande Salle. Après avoir verrouillé magiquement la porte, il métamorphosa un bureau en un lit confortable. Il s'allongea, tira la couette sur lui et ferma les yeux.

Il se retrouva dans un jardin qui fut autrefois familier. Le soleil réchauffait son visage. Il regarda au loin la petite masure dans laquelle il avait passé les deux mois les plus heureux de sa vie. Deux mois de bonheur avant un drame qui changea toute sa vie. Il fit quelques pas mais entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il tira sa baguette de sa robe et fut surprit de constater que ses mains étaient… jeunes ?

Il leva la tête et dévisagea un court instant la personne devant lui. Les cheveux bruns coupés courts, des yeux bleus perçant, grand, une démarche souple mais énergique.

- Tes tours de passe-passe sont toujours aussi impressionnant, Albus… dit Gellert alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Le jeune sorcier eut un haussement de sourcil amusé et s'arrêta face à son ancien ami.

- Pourquoi as-tu attendu tout ce temps pour me rendre visite ? demanda Gellert.

Le jeune Dumbledore passa une main sur son menton impeccablement rasé, semblant réfléchir à la tournure de sa phrase.

- Je voulais savoir si tu regrettais… finit-il par dire sérieusement.

Gellert lui tourna le dos et haussa les épaules.

- Regretter quoi ? D'avoir poursuivi seul nos rêves de grandeur ? D'avoir tenté d'achever notre projet de domination ? Ou le regret d'avoir provoqué la dispute qui tua ta sœur ?

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait le souffle chaud d'Albus dans son cou. Deux bras l'entourèrent au niveau des hanches, et il soupira d'aise quand Dumbledore posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu sais que c'est grâce à Miss Granger que tu es en vie ? murmura Albus à son oreille.

Gellert frissonna. Des sensations délicieuses, si longtemps oubliées, refaisaient surface.

- Non…

Sa voix était rauque. Avoir le corps d'Albus contre le sien faisait monter un désir enfoui profondément.

- Pendant sa première scolarité, Voldemort t'a tué car tu as refusé de lui donner des renseignements sur la baguette de Sureau. Après sa résurrection, Miss Granger s'est arrangé pour t'épargner sa visite…

Albus resserra son étreinte et déposa un léger baiser sur la nuque de Grindelwald. Ce dernier retint un gémissement de plaisir.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à Voldemort ? demanda doucement Dumbledore.

Cette voix… Il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Les chuchotements au cœur de la nuit, les douces paroles dans le lit, au lever du jour… Gellert rejeta sa tête an arrière, et glissa sa main sur la nuque d'Albus.

- Les reliques étaient notre quête. Je pense que je ne voulais pas que cette… pâle imitation de sorcier mette la main dessus, dit-il en un souffle. Je ne voulais pas qu'il viole ta sépulture…

Les deux sorciers se regardaient intensément, puis Grindelwald captura les lèvres d'Albus. Elles étaient aussi douces que dans son souvenir. Dumbledore approfondit le baiser, étouffant le gémissement qui montait dans sa gorge. Puis, il se retira délicatement.

- Je dois y aller…

- Déjà ? demanda Gellert, le reproche et la déception pointant dans sa voix.

- Je reviendrai…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard. Son établissement. Elle sentait chaque mur de pierre, chaque armure dans son être. Prendre les rênes de ce collège, c'était se l'approprier, elle le sentait vivre en elle. Une sensation extraordinaire que peu avait connu. Et elle était la seule personne vivante qui pouvait en témoigner.

Aussi, c'est sans hésiter qu'elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'une salle de classe. Elle caressa la porte de ses longs doigts fins et soupira silencieusement. Elle sortit sa baguette et resta un long moment à contempler la surface boisée. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brutalement, et le doute s'insinuait en elle tel un poison. Elle secoua la tête et posa sa baguette sur la poignée. Le moment n'était pas à l'hésitation, mais à l'action.

Un petit déclic se fit entendre et McGonagall ouvrit précautionneusement la porte, qu'elle referma aussitôt derrière elle. Au centre de la pièce, malgré l'obscurité, elle pouvait l'apercevoir. Il dormait les poings fermés.

« Tant mieux, ça n'en sera que plus facile… »

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors qu'elle pointait sa baguette sur la silhouette allongée. Ce n'était pas très gryffondor de tuer un homme dans son sommeil, mais elle ne voulait prendre le risque de le réveiller. Sa main ne tremblait pas alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer le sort mortel. Cependant, quelque chose sembla la retenir.

Pouvait-elle tuer de sang froid ? Il y a quelques jours encore, elle aurait répondu non, sans hésitation. Mais à présent… Elle avait enfin l'occasion de se venger de l'assassin qui avait détruit sa vie, alors qu'elle n'avait que 19 ans. Elle dévisageait avec une haine non contenue Grindelwald. Oserait-elle prononcer les deux mots fatals ?

- Avada…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny émergea de sa torpeur. Elle avait les yeux lourds, les membres engourdis, et se demanda un instant où elle se trouvait. Puis, elle sentit un corps bouger contre elle et tourna la tête. Hermione. Elle regarda un instant sa femme dormir paisiblement, puis décida de la réveiller. Elle la secoua gentiment, mais l'ancienne préfète en chef n'eut aucune réaction. Ginny soupira, et regarda sa montre. Trois heures du matin.

La rousse avait mauvaise conscience de vouloir tirer Hermione de son sommeil paisible, mais elle en avait assez de rester les bras ballants. Elle ne supportait plus de savoir ses enfants aux mains des mangemorts. Elle n'avait que trop attendu, elle voulait de l'action.

Après quelques minutes d'efforts, l'ancienne préfète en chef finit par se réveiller. Elle cligna des yeux, s'étira mollement et s'assit dans le lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait dans une pièce inconnue, avec Ginny à ses côtés. Cependant, en remarquant plus attentivement le visage fermé de sa femme, la langue de plomb mit ses questions de côté.

- Hermione, il faut qu'on parle. Sérieusement…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGonagall abaissa sa baguette et regarda le corps devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit une douleur monter brusquement en elle, lui coupant momentanément la respiration. Elle tourna les talons et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux pour mourir sur sa joue. Elle n'avait pas pu.

En fermant la porte, elle ne remarqua pas l'homme qui se redressait doucement, une baguette à la main.

« Tant mieux… cela aurait été déplacé de tuer mon hôtesse lors de ma première nuit au château… » pensa Gellert en souriant de manière narquoise.

Il remit sa baguette sous son oreiller et se rallongea.

« Tu peux revenir Albus … » songea-t-il en cherchant le sommeil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- On y va. Maintenant ! murmura sèchement Ginny.

La voix de la jeune femme claqua comme un fouet. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et inspira profondément.

- Ce n'est pas possible. C'est trop tôt.

- Mais alors quand Hermione ? QUAND ? s'emporta Ginny en foudroyant sa compagne du regard.

- Quand on aura une chance de survie !

- La grande Hermione Granger ne se sent pas d'y aller ? ironisa la rousse.

- Ne commence pas… gronda la langue de plomb.

Ginny quitta précipitamment le lit et commença à mettre ses chaussures. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, ses gestes étaient secs et désordonnés.

- Et bien, si tu ne veux pas sauver nos enfants, je le ferai ! Et je te préviens, ce ne sera pas la peine de revenir à la maison ! cria-t-elle.

Hermione se leva d'un bond et saisit le bras de Ginny.

- Arrête, tu me fais mal ! s'exclama la rousse, furieuse.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? hurla Hermione. Mais puisque tu le veux, j'irai ! Ne te plains pas de retrouver demain matin mon cadavre et celui des enfants !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva était assise dans un couloir, adossée à un mur. Son regard était vague, sa main mollement refermée sur sa baguette. Elle semblait déconnectée de son environnement, accaparée par ses pensées. Elle était lâche. Elle avait eu l'occasion, mais l'avait laissée filer. La voix de son père résonnait dans son esprit.

« Tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien, Minerva… La honte de la famille ! »

Sa mâchoire se contracta et elle ravala la bile qui montait le long de son œsophage. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, mais elle ne tourna pas la tête. Elle l'avait senti arriver, bien avant de l'entendre. Son visiteur s'arrêta à côté d'elle, et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Une main se posa sur son épaule dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

- Minerva…

- Que voulez-vous, Rogue ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Elle voulait être seule. Elle n'avait pas besoin du pitoyable réconfort que pouvait lui apporter son ancien collègue. Elle l'entendit soupirer, agacé, mais s'en moquait. Il se positionna en face d'elle, appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Un regard noir, perçant, indéchiffrable. Puis, il se redressa et lui tendit la main.

- Venez avec moi… murmura-t-il.

McGonagall ignora la main du serpentard et se releva.

- Allez-vous coucher Rogue.

- Non. Vous avez besoin de repos. Je peux surveiller Poudlard quelques heures.

Les deux sorciers se faisaient face.

- Que vous arrive-t-il, Minerva ?

- Vous ne comprendriez pas, Rogue. Disparaissez de ma vue !

- Je ne suis pas aussi obtus que vous le pensez, madame la directrice.

Rogue s'était rapproché dangereusement. Sa voix était froide comme une lame.

- Venez avec moi. Si vous ne voulez pas dormir, je comprends, mais je pense qu'un verre ne vous ferait pas de mal…

McGonagall eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Un assassin est en liberté dans les murs de mon collège, et vous me proposez de me saouler ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Rogue eut un sourire narquois.

- Juste vous détendre et parler…

McGonagall haussa les épaules et Rogue eut un petit sourire victorieux.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione claqua violemment la porte derrière elle, et se retrouva dans le bureau de McGonagall. Quelques anciens directeurs exprimèrent leur mécontentement d'être réveillés à cette heure, mais la gryffondor leur fit signe de se taire.

- Où allez-vous Miss Granger ? demanda Dumbledore qui s'étira dans son tableau.

Les mains du vieux sorcier se cognèrent contre le cadre, et il haussa les sourcils.

- Je vais chercher Rose et Hugo, quoi d'autre ? répliqua Hermione, furieuse.

- Vous vous rendez compte de l'erreur que vous faite ? demanda froidement Dumbledore.

- C'est l'homme qui a passé la bague des Gaunt à son doigt qui me dit ça ?

- Touché ! Mais souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit avant de mourir…

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra.

« Ne succombez pas à l'envie, comme a pu faire le vieux fou que je suis… »

- Ce n'est pas la même situation, professeur ! rétorqua Hermione.

Et sans un regard en arrière, elle quitta la pièce.

* * *

VOilà ! LA suite vendredi prochain !

Bisous et passez un bon week-end !

Link9


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde !

C'est l'heure de notre chapitre hebdomadaire. Alors, callez-vous bien dans vos fauteuils, servez-vous un bon verre de soda et profitez du moment ! mdr

* * *

Chapitre 10

McGonagall s'assit dans le canapé que lui désignait Rogue. Le maître des potions eut un sourire narquois en la voyant raide comme un piquet. Il sortit d'un placard une bouteille de whisky pur feu et deux verres qu'il remplit généreusement. Il en tendit un à son ancienne collègue qui le prit avec méfiance.

- Un problème Minerva ? demanda doucement Rogue en voyant la directrice qui sentait son verre.

- Je vérifie juste que vous n'avez pas versé je ne sais quelle potion dans mon verre… rétorqua sèchement McGonagall.

Rogue eut un petit rire narquois.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre, Minerva. Ce sont des ruses grossières, inventées par des gryffondors, et qui ne marchent que sur eux… Regardez…

Il fit mine de porter un toast et but la moitié de son whisky d'une traite.

- Vous voyez ? demanda-t-il après quelques instants.

McGonagall le fusilla du regard et porta le verre à ses lèvres. Rogue en profita pour sortir rapidement sa baguette. Il la pointa sur Minerva et fit un vif mouvement de poignet. Les yeux de la directrice s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle lâcha le verre qui se renversa sur le sol. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et elle tomba sur le canapé, endormie.

- Ca, c'est serpentard… murmura Rogue en finissant son verre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione descendait les marches du grand escalier menant à la grande salle deux à deux. Elle sauta les trois dernières mais, en se réceptionnant, sa cheville se tordit légèrement. Une douleur aigue traversa son pied et elle grimaça. Elle secoua doucement sa cheville, puis reprit lentement sa marche. Elle boitait légèrement, mais qu'importe. Elle espérait que la douleur serait passagère, et ne l'empêcherait pas de combattre Voldemort et sa horde de mangemorts.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait des lourdes portes menant au parc, elle repassait mentalement en revue tous les sorts susceptibles de l'aider. Combien allaient-ils être ? Dix, vingt ? Elle soupira en poussant la porte d'entrée du château. Elle se jetait directement dans la gueule du loup sans y être préparée. Tellement stupide… Tellement Gryffondor, aurait dit Rogue. Résignée, elle allait s'engager dans le parc quand une main agrippa le col de sa robe pour la tirer en arrière.

- Où allez-vous comme ça, Miss Granger ? demanda une voix qu'elle reconnaissait maintenant entre mille.

Hermione se retourna et fusilla Grindelwald du regard.

- D'après vous ? rétorqua-t-elle furieusement.

- Ah… j'imagine que vous avez besoin d'une petite promenade dans le parc pour vous éclaircir les idées. Me permettrez-vous de vous accompagner, Miss ?

Hermione allait lui aboyer dessus mais ne sut que faire quand le vieux sorcier lui offrit galamment son bras.

- En tout bien tout honneur… ajouta-t-il amusé. Je n'ai guère envie d'avoir des ennuis avec votre amie rousse, si j'ai bien compris les liens qui vous unissent.

La gryffondor soupira de lassitude, mais finit par accepter le bras que lui offrait Gellert. Ils se regardèrent un court instant, puis s'engagèrent dans le parc éclairé faiblement par les rayons argentés de la lune.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny tournait en rond comme un fauve en cage. Elle avait envie de briser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, mais la bonne éducation que lui avait inculquée sa mère l'en empêchait.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, tremblante de rage. Elle en voulait à la terre entière, et Hermione en particulier. C'était à cause d'elle que ses enfants étaient en danger ! Mais que lui avait-il pris de sortir avec elle ? Aurait-elle dû répondre aux avances d'Harry ?

Elle essuya d'un revers de la main les larmes qui commençaient à couler. Non, définitivement, elle n'aurait pu sortir avec le survivant. Comment pouvait-elle douter de sa femme, après toutes ces années de bonheur ? Elle eut l'impression qu'une main glacée lui enserra le cœur. Elle se redressa brusquement sur le lit. Hermione… Elle l'avait envoyé à une mort certaine. Elle se leva, passa ses chaussures et quitta précipitamment la chambre. Pour une fois, elle espérait sincèrement que sa femme n'avait pas tenu compte de ses reproches.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione inspirait profondément alors que le vent caressait doucement son visage. Elle se sentait calme, apaisée. L'angoisse qui lui broyait les intestins depuis la veille était toujours présente, mais semblait s'atténuer.

« Pour mieux ressurgir par la suite… » pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Elle n'avait plus que quelques jours avant de rencontrer Voldemort. Peut-être moins si ce dernier perdait patience. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle secoua la tête. Même dans les moments les plus durs de sa scolarité, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Certes, elle avait douté d'elle continuellement, plus à certains moments que d'autres, mais elle avait toujours eu l'espoir de s'en sortir.

L'espoir… Cette petite touche de lumière qui lui manquait cruellement. Ce sentiment qui pouvait faire la différence dans les passages difficiles.

- Je vous sens préoccupée, Miss… murmura Grindelwald en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

- Vous ne le seriez pas dans ma situation ? rétorqua durement Hermione.

Les deux sorciers parlaient à voix basse, ne voulant troubler la tranquillité du parc.

- Quel domaine avez-vous choisi de développer pendant votre apprentissage, Miss ? demanda Gellert.

- J'avoue n'avoir aucune idée… répondit piteusement Hermione.

- C'est difficile de choisir, je vous l'accorde. Connaissez-vous la spécialité qu'avait Albus ?

- Je sais qu'il a découvert certaines propriétés du sang de dragon… commença-t-elle avant que Grindelwald ne la coupe d'un éclat de rire sinistre.

- C'était la façade… respectable de ses recherches. Non, Albus était passé maître dans la manipulation de l'esprit…

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher et fronça les sourcils.

- Il était légilimence mais de là à…

- Non, vous n'avez pas saisi. Albus était maître dans l'art de pénétrer dans l'esprit des gens, de leur envoyer des rêves, de connaître leurs pensées les plus intimes pour s'en servir…

- Comme le soir où j'ai fait le vœu de tout recommencer ? Ou quand j'étais évanouie dans la caverne ?

- Exactement, répondit Grindelwald en souriant.

- Mais pourtant, il était mort !

- Certes. Mais ce que je peux en conclure, c'est qu'un sorcier emporte avec lui une partie de sa magie quand il décède…

- Et vous, quelle était votre spécialité ? demanda avidement Hermione.

Gellert eut un petit sourire satisfait.

- La manipulation du temps…

La gryffondor haussa les sourcils. Le temps pouvait être manipulé, certes, mais la seule manière est, à sa connaissance, un retourneur de temps. Et encore, l'effet est limité en heure.

- Rentrons au château, je vais vous montrer… sourit Grindelwald en faisant demi tour.

- Une question me taraude… commença Hermione.

- Je vous écoute.

- Comment faire des recherches en seulement trois jours ? C'est impossible !

Gellert plongea son regard dans celui de la langue de plomb et sourit.

- La seule chose à savoir sur le temps, c'est que nous n'en avons pas. Mais il y a des moyens d'en gagner…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny descendait rapidement les marches du grand escalier. Elle passa devant la grande salle et ouvrit la porte menant au parc. Elle balaya un instant le paysage et ses sourcils se froncèrent en remarquant deux silhouettes au loin. Elles semblaient se rapprocher du château. Ginny descendit les quelques marches de pierre qui la séparaient du parc et fit quelques pas dans l'herbe humide. En reconnaissant la silhouette d'Hermione, elle fut soulagée. Elle se mit à courir vers sa femme et l'enlaça.

- Je suis désolée… vraiment désolée… murmura Ginny en l'embrassant.

Hermione caressa du bout des doigts la joue droite de sa compagne, puis lui prit la main.

- On va trouver une solution, je te le promets…

Gellert toussota, et s'attira un regard noir des deux jeunes femmes.

- Désolé d'interrompre ce tête à tête charmant, mais nous avons peu de temps. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, miss Granger.

Le vieux sorcier ouvrit la marche, se dirigeant vers le château. Hermione et Ginny le suivirent, main dans la main, l'appréhension s'emparant lentement d'elles.

- Qu'a-t-il derrière la tête ? chuchota Ginny.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée… répondit Hermione.

Elles échangèrent un regard, puis grimpèrent les quelques marches qui les séparaient du hall de Poudlard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gellert ouvrit les deux portes de la grande salle, mais n'entra pas. Il observait l'immense pièce, immobile. Puis, il leva sa baguette et la fit tournoyer longuement sans prononcer une seule parole. Hermione le regardait, fascinée.

Finalement, les murs s'éclairèrent un court instant d'une lumière bleue aveuglante avant de reprendre leur aspect normal.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Ginny d'un air soupçonneux.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur ceux d'Hermione. Gellert tourna la tête vers les deux jeunes femmes et sourit.

- Vous venez d'assister à l'aboutissement de mes recherches sur le temps, dit-il en s'adressant à la langue de plomb. J'ai isolé cette salle et le temps s'écoule à une vitesse différente du cours normal. Pour simplifier, une journée dans cette pièce équivaut à quatre mois. Ce qui nous laisse un an de travail… Cela devrait être suffisant pour développer votre potentiel. Qu'en pensez-vous, Miss Granger ?

Hermione fit quelques pas en avant, fascinée.

- Alors, vous avez choisi votre domaine d'étude ? continua le vieux sorcier.

Elle allait répondre par la négative, quand des images remontèrent à la surface de sa mémoire. Elle, Harry et Ron dans la salle sur demande, sur des balais, essayant d'échapper à un sort que Goyle ou Crabbe, elle ne savait plus, n'arrivait pas à maitriser. Le feu léchait les murs, l'air était suffoquant, la chaleur intenable.

- Les éléments… murmura-t-elle. Je veux maîtriser les éléments.

Grindelwald eut un sourire qui fit peur à Ginny.

- Excellent choix, Miss Granger. Je sens que nous allons passer ensemble une année passionnante.

Il ferma les portes de la grande salle et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant au premier étage.

- Je vous donne rendez-vous ici même dans une heure. Cela vous laisse le temps de récupérer certains ouvrages à la bibliothèque. Je vais donner quelques consignes aux elfes, histoire que nous ne mourrions pas de faim, et chercher des vêtements propres. En espérant que j'arrive à trouver les cuisines de ce château. A tout à l'heure.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait prestement, il entendait qu'une dispute éclatait entre son apprentie et la jeune rousse.

« Albus, d'ici quatre jours, tu ne reconnaîtras plus ton ancienne élève. Elle aura oublié tout ce que tu lui avais enseigné, et portera ma marque… »

Un rire amusé lui répondit.

« Non Gellert, tu te trompes. Miss Granger me sera toujours fidèle… »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une heure plus tard, Hermione était devant les portes de la grande salle, une petite valise dans une main, des ouvrages aux couvertures sombres sous le bras. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna pas, elle savait qui arrivait.

- Ponctuelle, miss. Une qualité que j'apprécie grandement… murmura la voix grave.

Gellert se mit à côté d'elle et ouvrit les portes battantes.

- Préparons rapidement cette pièce … dit-il en pénétrant dans la grande salle.

Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'œil au grand hall, puis ferma les portes. Gellert fit apparaître deux horloges sur le mur du fond, une avec l'heure de la salle, et sa sœur jumelle qui semblait arrêtée. La langue de plomb soupira, et fit apparaître deux lits séparés de paravent. Grindelwald métamorphosa la table des serpentard en une douche spacieuse.

- Bien. Nous avons le nécessaire pour survivre. Dormons un peu. Réveil à sept heures du matin. Bonne nuit, miss Granger.

Il disparut derrière un paravent, et quelques instants plus tard, sa robe de sorcier y fut suspendue. L'ancienne gryffondor haussa les épaules, et partit se coucher. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose : que le vieux sorcier ne ronflait pas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva McGonagall ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Elle s'étira et essaya de s'asseoir, mais ses mouvements étaient lents, et le sommeil refusait de la quitter. Elle regarda autour d'elle et fronça les sourcils en remarquant Rogue, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil, buvant une tasse de thé fumant.

- Bien dormi ? demanda ce dernier, de son habituel ton doucereux.

- J'ai envie de vous arracher les yeux… rétorqua la directrice de Poudlard.

- Je provoque souvent ce genre de réaction… rétorqua Rogue, sarcastique. Petit déjeuné ?

L'ancien maître des potions claqua des doigts et un plateau repas apparut. McGonagall attrapa son chapeau et sa cape, jeta un regard furieux à son ancien collègue et partit en claquant la porte.

- Quel mauvais caractère ! soupira Rogue en finissant sa tasse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Avant de commencer vos recherches, pouvez-vous me dire quel est le sort le plus efficace pour tuer un homme ? demanda Gellert.

Hermione se frotta les yeux. Il était sept heures du matin, elle était encore en pyjama et n'avait pas déjeuné. Son ventre gargouillait atrocement, et ne se sentait pas en état de réfléchir.

- L'avada Kedavra ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- Faux. C'est le plus connu car le plus simple à utiliser. Six syllabes : a-va-da ke-da-vra… j'ai le temps de vous lancer deux stupefix. En plus, c'est l'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban. Alors que pour un meurtre simple, c'est vingt ans… Non, il y a bien mieux. Je vais vous montrer…

Grindelwald fit apparaître une pastèque et la posa sur la table. Il fit trois pas en arrière, observa quelques instants le fruit et fit un mouvement compliqué mais bref de poignet. Le fruit fut coupé en deux, et du jus éclaboussa les murs.

- Sort de décapitation… Je vous l'apprends ?

En voyant la lueur cruelle qui dansait dans les yeux du sorcier, Hermione déglutit. A présent parfaitement réveillée, elle se demanda si elle allait survivre à cette année d'apprentissage.

* * *

Suite la semaine prochaine ! En espérant que cela vous aura plu, n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos commentaires !

Bises, et à bientôt,

Link9


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolée pour le retard, je voulais vraiment mettre ce chapitre hier, mais ffnet était en panne ! ARRRGHHHH ! Enfin bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 11

McGonagall faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Les anciens directeurs de Poudlard la regardaient, ne sachant quoi dire pour calmer la sorcière. Ils chuchotaient entre eux, échangeant des idées. Exaspérée par ce fond sonore, McGonagall soupira bruyamment et se retourna.

- Taisez-vous ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Dumbledore dévisagea son amie avec tristesse.

- Je sais ce que vous avez tenté de faire hier soir… murmura-t-il.

McGonagall haussa les épaules et recommença à tourner en rond.

- Et bien, il ne s'est rien passé, il n'y a donc rien à ajouter. Retournez dormir, Dumbledore, c'est ce que vous faites de mieux ! Et évitez de ronfler, j'ai du travail…

Les portraits des autres directeurs s'agitèrent. Certains grommelèrent de l'impudence de la directrice, quand d'autres prenaient son parti. McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel, puis explosa.

- SILENCE ! cria-t-elle.

Et elle l'obtint facilement. Alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir à son bureau, un hibou tapa à la fenêtre de son bureau. La directrice se dirigea dans sa direction, ouvrit au volatile et récupéra le journal qu'il lui tendait. De retour à son bureau, elle déplia la gazette du sorcier et hoqueta en posant son regard sur la une.

_« Voldemort lance un ultimatum_ » était écrit en gras au dessus d'une photo prise dans un jardin d'éveil sorcier.

« _Edition spéciale ! Ce matin, vers huit heures, une poignée de mangemorts accompagnés de Celui Dont On ne Prononcera Pas Le Nom ont pénétré de force dans le jardin d'Eveil Merlin, au cœur de Londres. Après avoir tué le personnel encadrant, Celui Qui A Ressuscité a jeté un sort encore non identifié. Les quinze enfants, dont la nièce de la sous secrétaire du Magengamot sont condamnés à se transformer progressivement en statut de pierre dans les trois jours qui suivent. La malédiction a déjà commencé, et malgré l'intervention d'aurors et de langue de plomb, le processus semble irréversible. Avant de transplaner, Vous Savez Qui a tenu à faire une déclaration qui nous a été transmise. Pour annuler le sort, Celui Dont On Ne Prononce Pas Le Nom demande à ce qu'on lui livre Hermione Granger, langue de plomb au ministère… retrouvez l'article de Rita Skeeter page 2_ »

McGonagall froissa le journal

- Vous devriez parler à Severus… dit Dumbledore

- J'ai d'autres choses en tête, et bien plus importante, répliqua durement la directrice.

- Il s'inquiète pour vous… sincèrement, ajouta l'ancien directeur.

Minerva ricana.

- Depuis quand un serpentard est sincère ? demanda-t-elle, insistant sur l'adjectif.

- Je pensais que nous avions dépassé depuis longtemps les clivages entre nos deux maisons, madame la directrice… dit une voix froide.

McGonagall dirigea son regard vers la porte de son bureau et vit Rogue qui se tenait dans l'encadrement.

- Vous revoilà ! Un autre sort à me jeter ? demanda sèchement Minerva.

Rogue eut un rictus déplaisant.

- J'ai des nouvelles peu plaisantes à vous rapporter, dit-il de sa voix glaciale.

L'ancien professeur de métamorphose passa une main sur son visage.

- Allez-y, au point ou j'en suis… murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Miss Granger ! Concentrez-vous ! Ca fait un mois maintenant, et vous n'avancez pas ! gronda Grindelwald.

Le vieux sorcier était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil et observait son apprentie. Cette dernière suait à grosse goutte, essayant désespérément de contrôler la boule de feu qu'elle venait de faire apparaître.

- Ca suffit ! Aguamendi ! s'exclama Grindelwald en dirigeant sa baguette vers le feu qui s'éteignit sur le champ.

Le mage noir vint se positionner derrière Hermione et posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

- Fermez les yeux… murmura-t-il. Visualisez le feu, domptez-le, qu'il devienne une partie de vous, et non pas un allié ou un domestique.

Hermione se raidit au contact de son mentor.

- Détendez-vous… Il faut que votre haine alimente le feu qui brûle en vous… Faite le surgir de vos doigts…tendez-votre main, paume en l'air… Doucement…

La langue de plomb fit ce que Gellert lui disait. Elle tendit une main tremblante devant elle.

Gardez les yeux fermés. Bien, sentez la chaleur et concentrez la sur le bout de votre index.

La gryffondor sentait la magie parcourir son corps par vague. Aussi, elle inspira profondément et dirigea ce flux dans sa main. Gellert observait puis un sourire apparut sur son visage. Une petite flamme apparut et dansa un instant au bout des doigts de son apprentie, avant de disparaitre.

- C'est bien, vous avez compris. Maintenant, nous allons imaginer et vous allez créer des sorts amusants qui laisseront Voldemort abasourdi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron, Harry et Tonks faisaient face à une foule de sorciers hystériques. Les trois aurors se tenaient sur le perron de la maison d'Hermione et Ginny, et brandissaient nerveusement leur baguette. Les gens jetaient des sorts, explosant les fenêtres malmenées deux nuits auparavant.

- LIVREZ-NOUS GRANGER ! hurla un homme.

- JE VEUX QUE MON ENFANT VIVE ! pleurait une femme qui serrait son dernier née contre elle.

- Reculez s'il vous plaît ! ordonna Tonks d'un air menaçant.

- Je vais demander du renfort… murmura Ron.

Harry acquiesça et avança de quelques pas en direction de la foule enragée.

- CALMEZ-VOUS ! dit-il d'une voix forte. VOUS FAITE LE JEU DE VOLDEMORT ! IL NOUS DIVISE POUR MIEUX ARRIVER AU POUVOIR !

Pour toute réponse, quelques stupefix fusèrent. Harry se baissa à temps pour les éviter.

- Il faut les disperser… murmura Tonks.

- Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux, répondit Ron désemparé.

Soudain, quelques cris de terreur pure s'élevèrent de la foule et un homme au visage fin et émacié, tout vêtu de noir, la traversa pour s'approcher des aurors. Harry fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Rogue, la baguette levée, qui jouait des coudes pour se frayer un passage. Un sorcier de forte corpulence tenta de lui bloquer le chemin. L'ancien maître des potions le toisa du regard et eut un rictus machiavélique. L'homme prit peur, attrapa sa femme par la main et partit en courant.

Rogue se mit devant les aurors et sortit une fiole de sa poche qu'il brandit bien haut.

- Pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu la chance de suivre mes cours, il y a dans cette éprouvette le germe de la variole de loup, maladie foudroyante et horriblement contagieuse. Elle apporte une mort longue et atroce. Les symptômes sont aisément reconnaissable : pustules violettes de pue, démangeaisons, infection du cerveau entraînant la folie… et ce ne sont que les plus agréables. Bref, je suis vacciné, les trois aurors présent aussi, mais je doute que ce soit le cas de la majorité d'entre vous. Vous avez trois secondes pour déguerpir avant que je ne brise cette fiole à vos pieds…

Les sorciers partirent en hurlant et, en moins de trois minutes, le calme était revenu devant la maison de Ginny et Hermione. Ron s'assit à même le sol et s'essuya le front, Harry s'appuya contre un mur et prit une grande inspiration. Tonks, quant à elle, s'approcha doucement de Severus.

- Euh… Sev', vous plaisantiez ? demanda-t-elle sans quitter la fiole des yeux.

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir, et lui lança l'éprouvette.

- Un conseil, ne la laissez pas tomber… dit-il froidement avant de transplanner.

Tonks se précipita, et attrapa du bout des doigts le mince tube de verre avant qu'il ne tombe. Elle soupira en le tenant fermement dans sa main, puis le glissa dans sa poche.

- Il est fou… murmura-t-elle, blanche comme un inferius.

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent de concert.

- Retournons au ministère. Lee Jordan doit nous avoir trouvé au cadastre les plans de la maison de Nott… finit par dire Nymphodora.

Les trois sorciers posèrent quelques sorts de protection sur la maison de leur amie et sœur, puis transplanèrent à leur tour.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se regardait dans la glace. Elle avait le visage couvert de suie, ses cheveux étaient proche de l'apocalypse capillaire. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui la dérangeait vraiment. En regardant son reflet, elle se demandait où était passé sa jeunesse. Elle allait sur ses trente et un ans, et elle sentait le poids des années. Treize ans qu'elle avait combattu Voldemort pour la dernière fois. A l'époque, même si elle n'avait plus la baguette de sureau en main, elle s'était sentie puissante, énergique, et elle avait perdu. Alors maintenant… Elle était encore assez en forme, mais pas assez pour ce qui l'attendait.

- La jeunesse ne fait pas tout, Miss Granger… dit une voix amusée derrière elle. L'expérience est un précieux atout, plus que la condition physique.

Elle se retourna et vit Gellert qui lui tendait un mouchoir propre.

- Essuyez-vous le visage, et déjeunons. Vous avez fait des choses intéressantes ce matin. Il faudra poursuivre dans cette voie.

L'ancienne préfète acquiesça, et se nettoya le visage. Ils se mirent à table et un repas apparut.

- Ces elfes de maison sont impressionnants… remarqua Grindelwald en remuant sa salade. Bref, le sort de tout à l'heure était de toute beauté. Comment comptez-vous l'améliorer ?

- Si je vous le disais, ça tuerait le suspense… répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

- Et bien, surprenez-moi, miss Granger ! Surprenez-moi…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGonagall était seule dans son bureau et la tension des deux jours écoulés remonta. Elle fit quelques pas et se laissa aller. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues avant d'entendre les premiers sanglots monter le long de sa gorge. Voldemort et Grindelwald en même temps, c'en était trop pour elle. Elle se revoyait rentrer chez ses parents un vendredi soir, pour un week-end bien mérité après une dure semaine au centre de formation des aurors. La porte du manoir familiale avait été fracturée, explosé en mille morceaux, donnant sur l'entrée dévastée. Minerva avait courut dans le salon, baguette à la main, pour tomber sur les corps de ses parents et de son fiancé. Seulement les corps… Les têtes reposaient sur la cheminée, élégamment disposées de part et d'autre d'une rangée de livres, la troisième accrochée en trophée. Et, sur un des murs, la marque de Grindelwald.

Minerva se souvint d'avoir lâché sa baguette et d'avoir vomi. Et ensuite, le seul souvenir qu'elle avait était de pleurer dans le bureau d'Albus, alors professeur de métamorphose. Ce fut son seul moment de laisser aller. Elle avait du vite se ressaisir, elle devait rencontrer sa jeune sœur pour lui dire qu'elles étaient à présent orphelines…

Minerva sursauta quand elle sentit deux bras lui enserrer la taille. Elle fut tirer légèrement en arrière et sentit un corps contre son dos.

- Besoin de réconfort ? murmura une voix grave.

McGonagall se retourna vivement et dévisagea son ancien collègue.

- Rogue ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer ! Juste de tranquillité, ce que vous ne semblez pas comprendre !

- Oh, pauvre petite gryffondor incomprise… ironisa Severus en haussant les sourcils.

- Sortez de mon bureau !

- Non, répondit Rogue en un rictus amusé.

McGonagall fit un pas en avant et se tenait près de Rogue. Ce dernier pouvait sentir la fureur qui irradiait de son ancienne collègue.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Je venais vous prévenir que la situation devant la maison de Granger était réglée… la coupa-t-il.

- Vous vouliez me voir craquer ? Pouvoir vous vanter d'avoir vu pleurer la directrice de Poudlard ? Vous êtes abjecte Rogue ! Je vous…

McGonagall ne put finir sa phrase. Rogue s'était emparé de ses lèvres en un baiser violent. La directrice se dégagea vivement et gifla l'homme devant elle. Rogue eut un regard furieux et fit un pas en sa direction. Alors que McGonagall relevait la main, on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Une tête rousse apparut et Minerva reconnut Molly Weasley.

- Ron, Harry et Tonks sont arrivés. Ils apportent les plans… dit-elle joyeusement.

Rogue grogna, et McGonagall lui fit signe d'entrée. Cette diversion était la bienvenue.

-------------------------------------------------------

- Nous allons faire un exercice pratique, miss Granger. Rangez votre baguette, vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

Gellert s'étira gracieusement et s'approcha de son apprentie. Cette dernière haussa les sourcils, étonnée, mais fit néanmoins ce que le vieux sorcier lui dictait.

- La magie laisse des traces, continua-t-il en se mettant derrière elle. Vous savez sentir quand un sort a été jeté. Maintenant, vous devez passer à l'étape suivante.

- Qui est ? demanda Hermione.

- Savoir repérer l'aura magique des sorciers… murmura Grindelwald à son oreille.

Hermione frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud dans son cou et Gellert éclata de rire.

- Je ne pensais pas vous faire de l'effet… Mais je suis flatté.

- Non, désolée, c'est pas vous… je suis très sensible à cet endroit… répondit Hermione en rougissant.

- Tant pis, j'étais heureux de savoir qu'à mon âge j'avais encore un certain attrait. Bref, vous devez vous sensibiliser à votre environnement, et sentir les nuances de magie qui émanent des gens présents. Dans une bataille, cela se révèle primordiale. Vous pouvez ainsi savoir le nombre de vos ennemis, et évaluer à la louche leur puissance. Mettez vos mains sur le mur et fermez les yeux.

La langue de plomb fit quelques pas et toucha de ses paumes le mur du fond. Elle ferma les yeux et se détendit.

- Respirez doucement… ressentez les pierres de Poudlard. Ce château vit, faite connaissance avec lui, avec ses habitants.

Hermione sentait le mur vibrer en elle.

- Maintenant, cherchez l'aura de vos amis… Concentrez-vous sur les flux de magie qui parcourent le château.

- Je… Je vois des formes de lumières…

- C'est ça, continuez, que voyez-vous ?

- Je vois un vert sombre, un rouge éclatant, un doré tacheté de brun, trois nuances d'orange du pâle au vif, et un bleu électrique mais parcourut d'ondes… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? La forme est instable…

- Ouvrez les yeux miss… dit doucement Gellert en lui prenant les mains.

Hermione semblait émergée d'un sommeil profond. Elle battit des paupières et bailla légèrement.

- Ce bleu instable que vous avez vu, c'est la métamorphomage.

- Tonks ? demanda la gryffondor, éberluée.

- Oui, une magie très puissante, mais aussi mobile que son apparence… Pour le doré tacheté de brun, je peux dire sans me tromper que c'est l'aura de Miss McGonagall. La transformation animagus marque un sorcier au plus profond de son être.

Hermione acquiesça, assimilant les informations.

- Bien, reprenons le travail ! Miss, j'aimerai si possible un bon sorbet pour le dessert, à vous de jouer !

La gryffondor eut un petit sourire, ressortit sa baguette et, d'un geste souple du poignet, recouvrit une partie de la salle d'une épaisse couche de glace.

* * *

Voilà ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Bisous et bon week-end,

Link9


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Avec un peu d'avance (je profite de ma période de chomage pour écrire à nouveau... YEAH !), je vous poste un nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12

Harry et Tonks arrivèrent les derniers. Tous étaient déjà présents, autour du bureau de la directrice. Cette dernière avait l'air épuisé. Harry jeta un regard mauvais à Rogue, adossé contre un mur, qui dévisageait l'assemblée de son habituel air hautain.

- Voici les plans de la maison de Nott… commença Tonks en déroulant les plans devant McGonagall. Nous avons identifié trois entrées possibles. A partir du jardin, impossible de transplanner…

- Et c'est ici, ajouta Harry en mettant son doigt sur une pièce, que devrait se trouver Voldemort…

- Ces plans datent de quand ? demanda William McGonagall en se servant un verre de whisky.

- C'est le problème… Les Nott n'ont rien fait enregistré au cadastre depuis 25 ans. Alors deux possibilités… répondit Tonks.

- Soit ce sont les bons, soit on aura des surprises, coupa Ginny. D'après toi Harry, où sont gardés Rose et Hugo ?

- Dans cette pièce… c'est la plus petite, et dans un coin reculé du manoir…

- Comment fera-t-on pour les délivrer ? demanda Molly Weasley.

- Je propose que nous formions trois groupes, répondit Minerva. Tonks, Harry et Ginny, William, Bill et moi et…

- Non. Nous n'irons pas, interrompit Rogue.

- Vous débloquez ? s'exclama Ginny, horrifiée.

- Si nous arrivons en force, vous pouvez être sure qu'ils tueront vos rejetons. Il faut que Miss super préfète y aille seule… répondit Severus de sa voix doucereuse.

- Espèce de lâche… cracha Harry.

Rogue se leva et fusilla du regard le survivant, les lèvres retroussées.

- Nous irons tous, enchaîna Bill Weasley. Hors de question qu'Hermione…

- Bande d'imbéciles, siffla Rogue en s'avançant vers eux. Si vous débarquez en fanfare, vous ne gagnerez qu'à finir dans un cercueil, et vous emporterez avec vous Granger et ses lardons.

Il s'interrompit un instant, les toisant du regard.

- Vous ne ferez que la gêner. D'après vous, pourquoi a-t-elle sorti Grindelwald de sa prison ? Si c'était pour une attaque en nombre, pas besoin. Une fois de plus, elle a été plus maline que vous, et ce n'est pas dur quand je vois ce ramassis de gryffondor… cracha-t-il.

- Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que le gryffondor que je suis a battu Voldemort deux fois ! dit Harry en se levant.

Il fit face au serpentard, les bras croisés sur le torse, et Rogue ricana.

- Oui, et heureusement que votre maman s'était sacrifié pour vous, et que Dumbledore et Granger vous avaient mâché le travail la seconde fois… murmura Severus de sa voix doucereuse. Mais aujourd'hui, Voldemort vous écraserait sans sourciller. Et il n'y aura pas de magie ancienne et de baguette de sureau pour vous sauver !

Harry serra le poing, prêt à l'envoyer dans la tête de son ancien professeur, mais il sentit la main de Tonks se refermer sur la sienne.

- Vous voulez aider Granger ? Restez ici et priez… Vous serez plus utile qu'à vous faire exterminer sur le champ de bataille… Elle ne sera pas occupée à jouer les nurses de sorciers de pacotilles…

- Severus ! s'exclama Minerva McGonagall en tapant du plat de la main sur son bureau. Tout le monde dehors, j'aimerai parler en privé à notre ancien maître des potions.

Après un dernier regard froid échangé, Harry quitta la pièce avec Tonks et la famille Weasley. William voulut rester, mais sa tante le congédia sèchement.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ? demanda furieusement McGonagall.

- Ce sont des imbéciles… répondit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

- La situation est catastrophique ! Et nous avons besoin de toute l'aide disponible. Mais vous ! Vous sabordez toute tentative d'ébauche de plan. Que voulez-vous ? Que Granger meure ?

- Qu'allez-vous imaginer ?

- Je sais très bien que vous la détestez… Mais je ne pouvais penser que…

- Vous êtes à mille lieux de savoir ce que je souhaite, madame la directrice. Et la mort de cette insupportable miss je sais tout n'en fait pas parti !

- Alors, que voulez-vous, Rogue ?

Pour toute réponse, Severus lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et quitta le bureau en claquant la porte.

- Il a raison, Minerva, dit gravement Dumbledore. Miss Granger doit y aller seule avec Grindelwald.

- Je refuse ! s'exclama vivement la directrice de Poudlard. Enfin, Albus, c'est un mage noir !

L'ancien directeur secoua la tête.

- Faite-moi confiance…

La directrice passa devant le tableau sans le regarder et disparut dans ses appartements. Il était rare que Dumbledore se trompe, elle le savait. Mais pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que c'était le cas, mais que le défunt ne le reconnaîtrait pas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Alors, comment ça se passe ? demanda une voix grave et chaude.

Gellert sourit et se retourna. Il faisait face à un Albus Dumbledore jeune et souriant.

- Miss Granger est au courant de tes petits tours de passe-passe, très cher. Alors, un conseil : ne t'avise plus à te promener dans son esprit sans son consentement. Elle le prendrait mal, je pense…

- Je me doutais bien que tu allais me dénoncer. Tellement… de ton époque, dit Dumbledore en haussant les épaules.

- Ca y est, tu vas encore me bassiner avec l'Allemagne des années 30-40… Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'y étais pour rien en ce qui a concerné les moldus ! Comme si j'allais m'abaisser à parler à ce crackmol d'Hitler !

Albus mit les mains sur ses hanches et éclata de rire. Gellert ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Le rire de son amant le faisait toujours autant frissonner.

- Néanmoins, je dois admettre que tu as fait du bon travail avec elle. Je dois déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour tenter de la faire quitter les sentiers battus, et j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal… Tu en as fait un bon petit soldat, Albus.

- Pas un soldat… Elle était mon disciple. Je lui ai appris tout ce que je savais, répondit doucement Dumbledore en s'approchant de lui.

- Pas tout, rétorqua sèchement Gellert. Sinon, elle se baladerait dans l'esprit de Voldemort, à lui envoyer des visions qui le rendrait fou. D'ailleurs, je m'étonne que tu n'y ais pas pensé…

Albus soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu atteindre son esprit. Il est tellement affecté que je n'en serai pas ressorti indemne…

- Pourtant, tu te promènes bien dans le mien. Et selon les critères du ministère, je suis aussi dangereux et fou que ton ancien élève…

- Le ministère n'a jamais rien compris, murmura Dumbledore en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Grindelwald. Je sais qui tu es, et ce que tu n'es pas…

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, puis Gellert finit par se dégager.

- Tu penses qu'elle sera prête ? demanda Albus en nichant sa tête dans le cou de son amant.

- Je le crois. Mais il n'est pas sûr que nous en sortions tous vivant…

- Fais au mieux, répondit l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Mais assure-toi que Voldemort meurt.

- Ca, je peux te le promettre…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Minerva McGonagall se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Elle porta la main à son estomac et grimaça. Elle se sentait tendue, et le stress formait une boule dans son ventre. Elle regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre et soupira. Dans deux jours, Hermione serait face à Voldemort, avec pour seule aide Grindelwald. Malgré ce que tout le monde en pensait, elle sentait que quelque chose clochait dans les plans de son ancienne élève. Le doute la tiraillait. Hermione faisait des erreurs, comme tout le monde. Sa scolarité l'avait démontré à quelques reprises. Cependant, Dumbledore la suivait dans cette voie, et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait. Comment Albus pouvait avoir confiance en un ancien meurtrier ?

Elle se servit une tasse de thé et se fit couler un bain. Après tout, Dumbledore avait fait confiance à Rogue, et il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était bien le seul à avoir cru l'ex mangemort, à avoir perçu la sincérité dans le repentir du serpentard. Mais, contrairement à l'ancien maître des potions, Grindelwald n'avait jamais exprimé le moindre remord dans ses actes passés. Minerva soupira. Elle devait être honnête avec elle-même. Grindelwald pourrait ramper à ses pieds en pleurant, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la directrice sortait de sa salle de bain. Elle fit rapidement son habituel chignon, passa sa robe verte émeraude et glissa sa baguette dans sa manche gauche. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son miroir et, satisfaite de ce que le reflet lui renvoyait, sortit de ses appartements. En pénétrant dans son bureau, elle sursauta et, dans un pur réflexe, pointa sa baguette sur l'homme assis près de la fenêtre. En reconnaissant Rogue, elle rangea la fine tige de bois et sentit la fureur l'envahir.

- Que faites-vous ici ? abaoya-t-elle.

Rogue se leva gracieusement et désigna du menton l'extérieur.

- Vous devriez jeter un œil dehors, Madame la directrice… dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

McGonagall lui jeta un regard glacé et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle hoqueta de stupeur en remarquant une foule nombreuse massée aux grilles de Poudlard.

- Il semblerait que nous sommes assiégé… murmura Severus avec un mince rictus.

Minerva tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers sa cheminée. Elle jeta une poignée de poudre et agita sa baguette. Un feu vert pâle apparut immédiatement, et la directrice s'agenouilla devant l'âtre.

- William McGonagall ! s'exclama-t-elle sèchement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage de son neveu se dessina dans les flammes. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à le voir à moitié endormi, vu l'heure matinale, elle fut surprise de le trouver parfaitement réveillé.

- Tu tombes bien ! commença William. On a un problème…

- J'ai vu, le château est assiégé…

- Le château ? demanda William.

Minerva fronça les sourcils.

- Tu faisais allusion à quoi ?

- Aux Weasley ! Des sorciers sont entrain de brûler leur maison. Bill est parti en catastrophe il y a vingt minutes avec Ginny… Attends, je vais te montrer…

Le professeur de métamorphose s'éclipsa quelques instants et revint avec un journal. L'édition du jour de la gazette du sorcier. Minerva lut les premières lignes et contint un haut le cœur. Voldemort avait une nouvelle attaque à son actif : la crèche du ministère. Et cette fois, les journalistes s'en donnaient à cœur joie. McGonagall ferma les yeux et déglutit. La chasse aux sorcières devenait féroce.

- Tous les sorciers cherchent Hermione pour la livrer à Voldemort. Tous les endroits qu'elle fréquente sont surveillés, poursuivit William. Harry a accepté que les Weasley trouvent refuge à Square Grimmaurd le temps que les évènements se tassent.

- Peux-tu me retrouver dans… vingt minutes devant les grilles du château ?

Le visage de William s'éclaira.

- Oh, tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour dégager la vermine ? demanda-t-il avec un rictus machiavélique.

- Si ça dégénère, oui, soupira la directrice.

- Bien, j'ai hâte qu'un de ces cafards fasse un geste déplacé. Je passe un pantalon et j'arrive !

La communication fut coupée et McGonagall se redressa. Elle sentait sur elle le regard perçant de Rogue. Elle tourna la tête et observa ce dernier, adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés.

- Comment faire pour enrayer toute cette folie ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant la gazette du sorcier de la veille.

Elle le roula et le glissa sous son bras. Rogue se détacha du mur et fit quelques pas en sa direction.

- Il n'y a que Granger qui puisse le faire, répondit-il doucement.

- Je dois aller la voir. Vous me rejoignez dans le parc ?

Rogue eut un rictus terrifiant et sortit sa baguette. Sans un mot, il quitta le bureau et McGonagall l'entendit dévaler les escaliers en colimaçon. Elle haussa les épaules et jeta un dernier regard à la pièce. Tout était en ordre, et s'en était reposant. Elle observa quelques secondes le portrait de Dumbledore. L'ancien directeur ronflait tranquillement, ses doigts emmêlés dans sa barbe. Elle eut l'envie de le réveiller et de lui confier ses doutes, ses peurs. Mais elle se ravisa. En descendant les marches menant à la gargouille, elle décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de compter sur Dumbledore, et de prendre ses propres décisions.

Elle marchait rapidement dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Des clameurs menaçantes se faisaient entendre alors qu'elle s'approchait des grandes portes du château. Descendant les escaliers menant à la grande salle, la boule dans son estomac réapparut. Elle se planta devant les doubles portes, prit une grande inspiration, les ouvrit et s'engouffra dans la pièce.

- Minerva ?

Hermione leva la tête et sourit. Cela faisait presque six mois qu'elle était coupée du monde extérieur, et la présence de son ancien professeur lui remontait le moral. Cependant, en remarquant le visage fermé de McGonagall, elle sut que quelque chose se tramait à l'extérieur. Son cœur se serra et la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit était que ses enfants étaient concernés. Elle lâcha sa baguette et courut vers son ancien professeur, bouleversée.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Rose ? Hugo ? demanda-t-elle alors que sa gorge s'enrouait.

McGonagall secoua la tête.

- Voldemort a fait de vous un bouc émissaire… Des enfants vont mourir si vous ne venez pas à lui après demain soir.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, étonnée.

- C'est ce que nous avions prévu, je ne vois pas ce que…

- La maison des Weasley a été brûlée, la votre saccagée et Poudlard est assiégé. Tous les sorciers veulent votre peau…

La directrice prit la gazette du sorcier sous son bras et le lança à Hermione. Cette dernière l'attrapa d'un geste souple, déplia le journal et pâlit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Puis, elle jeta le quotidien loin d'elle et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Il faut y aller maintenant, Gellert… murmura-t-elle.

McGonagall eut un sursaut en entendant sa protégée appeler le mage noir par son prénom. Ce dernier sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Non, nous devons attendre le plus possible. Vous n'êtes pas encore prête.

Hermione se dégagea d'un geste d'épaule vif de l'étreinte du vieux sorcier.

- Des enfants sont en danger ! Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

Grindelwald secoua la tête, navré.

- Vous n'avez rien appris de ce que je vous ai enseigné… Pour le moment, ils ne risquent rien. Dans deux jours, nous nous débarrasserons de Voldemort et à sa mort, le sort s'annulera.

- Et si nous le tuons trop tard ? demanda la langue de plomb en le défiant du regard. Ou si nous échouons ?

- Prenez confiance en vous, et tout se passera bien.

Hermione s'agenouilla et pleura vivement. Avant que Minerva n'ait le temps de s'approcher de son élève, Gellert s'était penché et l'avait prise dans ses bras. L'ancienne préfète s'accrocha à la robe du vieux mage noir et enfouit son visage dans le torse de l'homme. Ce dernier lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. McGonagall eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur. Elle détourna le regard de ce spectacle et quitta la grande salle. En refermant la porte, elle réprima une larme. Elle avait échoué. Elle avait perdu Hermione.

* * *

Voilà ! La suite vendredi !

Bisous et bonne journée,

Link9


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comme d'habitude, pour bien finir la semaine ou pour bien commencer le week-end, c'est selon, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Chapitre très centré sur Rogue et McGo, avis aux amateurs/trices.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :  
**

Quand McGonagall sortit de la grande salle, elle tomba nez à nez avec Rogue et William. Elle se composa un visage dénué d'émotion et ouvrit la marche. Elle descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au parc et marcha à vive allure à travers l'herbe teintée de rosée. Au loin, les cris s'intensifiaient et quelques bouteilles vides étaient lancées contre les grilles du château. Minerva serra fermement sa baguette entre ses doigts et s'approcha de la foule.

- Livrez-nous la sang de bourbe ! hurlaient les sorciers.

- Granger au bûcher !

- Qu'elle sorte de sa cachette !

- Lâche, montre-toi !

Rogue sortit sa baguette, imité par William. McGonagall pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et amplifia sa voix.

- SILENCE ! cria-t-elle.

Sa voix résonna dans le parc et jusqu'à Pré Au Lard. Les sorciers massés devant les grilles se turent, mais un climat de haine flottait.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? commença Minerva. Vous savez que Voldemort accède au pouvoir en liguant les sorciers les uns contre les autres. Et vous entrez son jeu ! Honte à vous ! De quel droit venez-vous ici pour demander qu'on livre une innocente aux mains d'un assassin ?

- Mes enfants vont mourir ! hurla une femme qui brandissait une photo sur laquelle on pouvait voir deux petites filles qui jouaient.

- Et les siens aussi, répliqua durement la directrice de Poudlard. Avez-vous oublié qu'ils ont été kidnappés par les mangemorts ?

Un jet de lumière rouge fusa et Minerva dut se baisser pour l'éviter.

- Ca suffit ! Livrez-nous la sang de bourbe ou nous entrons de force ! répliqua une femme qui s'avançait dans la foule.

Minerva plissa les yeux en reconnaissant la personne qui lui faisait face, séparée par les grilles.

- Madame la sous secrétaire d'Etat… murmura McGonagall avec tout le calme dont elle était capable.

- Minerva… J'ai ici un ordre du Magenmagot, vous devez me laisser fouiller le château.

McGonagall arracha le parchemin que lui tendait Ombrage et le parcourut rapidement. Un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Ce n'est pas la signature du ministre de la magie, dit-elle en rendant son papier à Ombrage.

- Pas besoin. En tant que sous secrétaire d'Etat et membre du Magenmagot, je pouvais valider cette décision sans l'aval de Shackelbolt.

- Non. Seul le ministre peut interférer dans les affaires de Poudlard. Et ce n'est pas une petite fonctionnaire qui ira contre cette loi.

Ombrage devint rouge de fureur. Elle brandit sa baguette d'un air menaçant.

- Je n'ai jamais oublié mon année d'enseignement dans vos murs, Minerva… siffla L'ancienne inquisitrice.

- Et voilà la motivation qui vous anime. La vengeance… Je savais bien que le sort d'enfants vous était égal, rétorqua sèchement McGonagall.

- J'ai enfin l'occasion de vous faire payer votre comportement, et je ne la laisserai pas passer. ENDOL…

McGonagall fut la plus rapide. Un jet de lumière rouge toucha Ombrage qui fut propulsée quelques mètres plus loin, tombant sur trois sorciers. Sa baguette atterrit loin d'elle. Minerva sentit quelqu'un la tirer en arrière. Elle essaya de résister mais se laissa faire en voyant cinq sortilèges se précipiter vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant un impact qui ne vient pas. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Rogue devant elle. Ce dernier avait conjuré un bouclier et attendait patiemment que la première salve de sorts passe.

- William… court dans mon bureau et contacte Kingsley. Nous avons besoin en urgence d'une délégation d'aurors.

Son neveu acquiesça et se dirigea prestement vers le château. Elle pointa sa baguette vers un homme qui escaladait les grilles et jeta un stupefix. Le sorcier tomba à terre et faillit se faire écraser par d'autres. Rogue se dépêchait de désarmer des sorcières qui tentaient de faire s'écrouler les grilles du parc.

Minerva eut envie de jeter sa baguette. Se battre contre des mangemorts était une chose, mais combattre des sorciers désespérés, apeurés par le sort de leurs enfants était au dessus de ses forces.

« Si seulement Filius était là… » soupira-t-elle en jetant un petrificus totalus sans grand entrain.

Le sort rata de quelques centimètres sa cible et les grilles du parc tremblèrent sous les attaques. Elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et sursauta. Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard dur et froid de Rogue.

- Il faut battre en retraite… Le parc est perdu, mais vous pourrez renforcer la protection du château en attendant l'arrivée des aurors… murmura-t-il.

A contre cœur, Minerva suivit Rogue qui ne lâchait pas sa main, et les deux sorciers refermèrent les lourdes portes derrière eux. Au moment où McGonagall enclenchait le mécanisme de fermeture, un bruit métallique retentit dans le parc.

- Merde ! lâcha Minerva en s'adossant contre les portes. Ils sont entrés.

Ses mains tremblaient et une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Rogue haussa un sourcil. Ce devait être la première fois qu'il entendait la directrice prononcer une grossièreté.

- On a un sacré problème ! s'exclama William en dévalant les marches.

Il sauta les quatre dernières et se réceptionna souplement. Il était essoufflé et se tenait les côtes.

- Point de côté… grimaça-t-il. Enfin bref, Kingsley ne peut nous envoyer d'aurors pour le moment. Une manifestation a dégénéré au ministère…

Les portes du château tremblèrent et McGonagall sursauta. Rogue l'attrapa par le bras et la plaça derrière lui. Minerva le repoussa brusquement et le foudroya du regard.

- Arrêtez de jouer à l'homme protecteur avec moi ! aboya-t-elle. William, passe par la cheminée de mon bureau et va chercher les anciens de l'ordre. Ramène autant de monde que tu peux…

Le jeune homme acquiesça et grimpa rapidement les escaliers pour disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

- Comment allons-nous faire ? grommela McGonagall alors que la porte trembla une fois de plus. Dans cinq minutes au plus, le château sera envahi…

- J'ai une idée… dit doucement Rogue. Renforcez les protections, j'arrive au plus vite…

Il tourna les talons dans un tourbillon de cape noire et prit les chemins des cachots. McGonagall le regarda partir puis se concentra sur les portes de Poudlard. Elle posa ses mains sur les battants tremblants et ferma les yeux.

Elle canalisa sa magie sur ses doigts et l'envoya par vague sur le bois qu'elle sentait pulser. Les portes brillaient à présent d'une couleur rouge teintée d'or, puis d'un bleu bronze, ensuite d'un jaune sombre et pour finir d'un vert tacheté d'argent.

Les coups redoublèrent et Minerva poursuivit son effort.

« Ca ne serra pas suffisant… » pensa-t-elle alors que quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

Elle ouvrit son esprit et sonda le vieux château en quête d'une nouvelle source de puissance. Elle n'eut pas à chercher bien loin. Des explosions de magie pure retentissaient dans la grande salle. McGonagall serra la mâchoire alors qu'elle détournait ces flux de pouvoir pour les amener sur les portes. Elle sentait la magie passer dans son corps. Ce qui n'était qu'une douce chaleur sembla être de la lave en fusion qui parcourait ses veines. Son esprit s'embrouilla alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Elle ressentit une violente douleur dans son bras gauche alors que son rythme cardiaque s'emballait.

« Mon cœur va lâcher… » pensa-t-elle alors qu'une nouvelle vague de magie la traversa, lui arrachant une grimace.

Elle eut l'image d'Hermione, au cœur d'un cyclone, qui avançait vers Grindelwald dont la baguette émettait des éclairs. Son ancienne élève fit un geste de la main et une bourrasque emporta la tempête qu'avait provoquée le mage noir. Une nouvelle explosion retentit et les jambes de la directrice cédèrent. Sa respiration était douloureuse. Ses poumons semblaient brûler sous la magie qui la traversait. A genoux sur le sol, elle tentait de maintenir le contact de ses mains sur le bois. Ces dernières tremblaient toujours sous les assauts des sorciers.

« Si je lâche maintenant, nous serons perdus…»

Elle envoya une nouvelle vague d'énergie sur les portes et l'image de quatre animaux se grava dans le bois. Un blaireau, un aigle, un serpent et un lion. McGonagall se demanda si la fièvre qu'elle subissait la faisait délirer. Elle cligna des yeux, et l'image disparut. Elle se releva lentement et regarda ses mains. Des cloques étaient apparues et elle grimaça. Elle sentit sa tête tourner alors que l'obscurité l'envahissait. Un bourdonnement lui vrillait les tympans. A tâtons, elle chercha le mur le plus proche et se laissa tomber. Elle prenait de grandes inspirations, tentant de calmer les battements trop rapides de son cœur. Soudain, elle sentit une main sous son menton. Sa tête fut inclinée et une fiole portée à ses lèvres.

- Buvez-ça… murmura une voix grave. Ce serait bête de mourir d'un stupide infarctus…

- Severus… balbutia Minerva.

Un liquide tiède et sucré glissa le long de son œsophage.

- Restez assise deux secondes, je reviens.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et qui se claque se fit entendre, puis elle sentit la présence du maître des potions à ses côtés.

- Déjà là ? Vous avez fait vite.

- Oui, j'avais besoin du concours de Granger. L'avantage, pour ce que je voulais, est que je n'ai pas eu besoin de converser avec elle. Sinon, j'en avais pour trois jours. Je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec ses bavardages incessants.

Minerva eut un sourire amusé. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit que Rogue lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle prit appui sur l'homme et se remit debout.

- On a combien de temps avec l'arrivé de ces moins que rien ? demanda froidement le maître des potions.

- Avant qu'ils ne cassent la porte ? Une demi-heure… répondit la directrice en époussetant sa robe.

Le serpentard effleura du bout des doigts les doubles portes et haussa les sourcils.

- Un travail d'orfèvre, Madame la directrice. Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Il faudra que je jette un coup d'œil dans l'Histoire de Poudlard…

- Arrêtez, on dirait votre chère miss Je sais Tout, ironisa Rogue. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça… ajouta-t-il dédaigneusement.

Il ouvrit un battant de sa cape, laissa sa main en suspend quelques instants, et finit par se saisir d'une fiole contenant un liquide marron qu'il déboucha d'une main experte. Il sortit de sa poche un petit sachet et en sortit un cheveu brun qu'il jeta dans la potion. Cette dernière devint immédiatement translucide. Rogue observa d'un œil expert la mixture puis la tendit à McGonagall. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

- Du polynectar ? demanda-t-elle.

- Dix points pour gryffondor, répondit-il avec un rictus, comme si ces mots lui arrachaient la bouche. Et pour être plus précis, de l'extrait de Granger. Allez, buvez ça d'une traite, et n'allait pas vomir après…

- J'attends des explications, Rogue !

- J'ai imaginé une petite mise en scène qui nous ferait gagner, non pas quelques minutes, mais quelques heures. Au moins jusqu'à la parution de la gazette demain matin.

Minerva fronça les sourcils.

- Faite-moi confiance une fois dans votre vie !

La directrice hésita quelques instants, puis porta la fiole à ses lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais bu de polynectar. Mais elle savait que la potion avait généralement un goût plus qu'écœurant. Aussi, elle fut surprise de découvrir un arôme de chocolat et de pistache.

- Par Merlin… Et dire que Granger est appétissante à boire… Ca me soulève le cœur… dit doucereusement Severus.

McGonagall voulut rire, mais elle ressentit une violente crampe d'estomac. Elle tomba à genoux et regardait ses mains se métamorphoser. Ses cheveux se libérèrent de son chignon strict et tombèrent sur ses épaules. Quand la douleur cessa, elle se releva.

- Vous avez un miroir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

En voyant le regard dégouté que Rogue lui jetait, elle sut qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. La potion avait marché.

- Et maintenant ?

Il sortit un vêtement de sa poche qu'il lui jeta. Minerva l'attrapa au vol et reconnut une cape appartenant à son ancienne élève. Elle la passa rapidement, cachant le plus possible ses vêtements.

- Vous avez trouvé ça où ? demanda la directrice de Poudlard.

Rogue fit un pas dans sa direction, et ignora la question.

- J'espère que vous êtes bonne en improvisation… murmura-t-il froidement.

Avant que McGonagall n'ait pu prononcer un mot, Rogue avait pointé sa baguette sur elle. Elle hoqueta de frayeur en voyant son ancien collègue sortir un masque de sa poche et le poser sur son visage. Le masque des mangemorts.

Elle recula de deux pas mais Rogue fondit sur elle comme un vautour sur une charogne et lui attrapa le bras qu'il lui tordit dans le dos. Il la colla contre lui et appuya sa baguette sur sa gorge.

- Ne dite rien… menaça-t-il.

Sa voix était un sifflement rauque, presque métallique à cause du masque. Rogue déverrouilla les portes du château et poussa McGonagall sur le perron.

A la vue du mangemort, les sorciers présents se mirent à hurler.

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! cria Rogue en appuyant sa baguette sur la gorge de McGonagall qui déglutit. Mon maître m'attend ! Laissez-moi passer, ou je vous tue un par un.

- Arrière, mangemort ! cria une voix que Minerva reconnaissait entre mille. Elle est à nous !

Ombrage fit deux pas en leur direction. Plusieurs sorciers semblaient avancer avec elle, prêts à attaquer. Rogue brandit sa baguette sur la sous secrétaire d'état et bloqua sa respiration.

- Avada Kedavra… murmura-t-il.

- Non ! hurla McGonagall.

La lueur verte frappa de plein fouet la sous secrétaire d'état qui s'effondra, morte. La panique s'empara de la foule qui se dispersa rapidement. Les sorciers et sorcières coururent vers Pré au Lard, abandonnant le cadavre de l'ancienne Inquisitrice. Rogue agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette et le corps d'ombrage se réduisit à un simple os noir.

McGonagall se dégagea de la poigne du maître des potions et se retourna, lui donnant un coup de poing.

- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU ? hurla-t-elle en lui assénant un deuxième coup que Rogue évita souplement.

- Pour disperser une émeute, il faut tuer le meneur… dit-il froidement.

- VOUS RENDEZ VOUS COMPTE DE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ?

- Oui, j'ai supprimé une femme qui, de toute façon, vous aurez tué avant la fin de la journée.

- VOUS NE POUVIEZ PAS LE SAVOIR !

- Vous oubliez qui je suis. Je connais le regard d'un tueur...

- RETIREZ CE MASQUE QUAND JE VOUS PARLE !

Minerva arracha le masque des mangemorts du visage de son ancien collègue et le jeta au sol.

- Comment avez-vous osé ? Et devant moi en plus…

- Je n'aurai pas supporté que…

Rogue s'interrompit et la regarda avec froideur. Après un haussement d'épaule, et la dépassa et se dirigea vers le parc. McGonagall lui attrapa le bras.

- Restez ici ! gronda-t-elle.

Severus se dégagea et la toisa de haut.

- Je ne discuterai pas avec vous tant que vous aurez cette apparence… dit-il de sa voix la plus glaciale. Rendez-vous dans une heure dans votre bureau…

Il descendit les marches et avança rapidement. Il se baissa pour récupérer l'os qui restait d'Ombrage et prit la direction de la forêt interdite. McGonagall le dévisagea un instant, puis se rendit vers son bureau. La situation était catastrophique. En passant devant la grande salle, elle espérait qu'Hermione serait prête à temps. Voldemort était de retour depuis peu que le monde de la magie était à deux doigts de sombrer. Et elle se sentait impuissante, incapable d'empêcher le désastre qui couvait.

* * *

Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Assez particulier, non ?

Bon, à la semaine prochaine ! PAssez un bon week-end !

Bises,

Link9


	14. Chapter 14

Hey hey !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ca m'a fait super plaisir. Pour vous remercier, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Petit cadeau car les début de semaine sont durs, pénibles, aussi vous aurez un petit moment de détente dans la journée !

Très bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14

Minerva se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. La journée avait été un vrai cauchemar, et la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec le ministre n'avait rien fait pour arranger la situation. Ce dernier savait qu'un mangemort avait assassiné Dolores Ombrage, et une compagnie d'aurors avait débarqué à Poudlard pour mener une enquête. Heureusement, ils n'avaient rien trouvé et ils avaient déduit que l'homme de main de Voldemort avait kidnappé Hermione Granger et emporté le cadavre d'Ombrage. Et pour ajouter au stress de la situation, Rogue n'avait pas réapparu.

A présent, la nuit tombait lentement et la directrice se plongeait dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, édition originale. Ce livre n'avait été tiré qu'en un seul exemplaire et était conservé religieusement dans le bureau des directeurs et directrices du collège. Il contenait des secrets, des informations qui ne devaient pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Comme le détail des protections du château, la manière de les activer et de les contourner. McGonagall n'avait jamais eu le temps de lire cet ouvrage, Albus lui prodiguant ses conseils au fur et à mesure de sa prise de poste. Mais ce soir, elle voulait découvrir ce qui s'était passé alors qu'elle renforçait les défenses de Poudlard. Pourquoi la porte avait-elle brillé des couleurs des quatre maisons ? Et surtout, les animaux des blasons sur le bois étaient-ils le fruit de son imagination ?

Elle tournait les pages frénétiquement jusqu'à tomber sur le bon chapitre. Elle balaya les deux premières pages des yeux, lisant en diagonale. Ses sourcils formaient une ligne inquiétante. Rien pour le moment. Elle tourna une nouvelle page et tomba sur quelque chose qui serait susceptible de l'intéresser.

« _De toutes les tâches qui incombent aux directeurs et directrices de la prestigieuse Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, la plus ardue est la protection de l'établissement. Les écoles de magie sont des lieux très convoités des sorciers obscurs, car ce sont des lieux de formation, de partage des connaissances. Aussi, des protections ont été mise en place par les quatre fondateurs, et la puissance du responsable de Poudlard les alimentera le temps de sa fonction. La résistance du collège variera donc en fonction de la magie du directeur/directrice. Il existe cependant un évènement qui peut se produire en cas de danger extrême. Mais pour cela, il nous faut détailler le but des protections. Ce n'est pas tant les murs qu'elles protègent, mais les élèves et habitants. Et lorsqu'un directeur aura la volonté profonde de mettre en sécurité ceux dont il a la charge, il pourra…_ »

- Minerva ?

La directrice sursauta et tourna la tête pour fusiller du regard Dumbledore.

- Retournez dormir Dumbledore ! aboya-t-elle. Ce n'est pas le moment !

- Vous avez un visiteur… rétorqua Albus en souriant piteusement.

Effectivement, quelqu'un frappa deux secondes plus tard.

- Entrez ! dit sèchement McGonagall en retournant à sa lecture.

_« … il pourra servir de relais entre le château et la magie qui l'habite grâce au pouvoir que les fondateurs ont laissé dans les fondations de Poudlard. Ainsi, le château brillera des couleurs des quatre maisons_. »

Elle parcourut la fin du chapitre et referma d'un geste brusque le livre, frustrée. Rien sur les animaux. Elle avait dû rêver. Elle leva les yeux et son regard se posa sur Rogue. Elle sentit une colère froide l'envahir et elle se retint de se lever pour lui mettre une gifle magistrale.

- Vous êtes en retard, Rogue, dit-elle froidement.

- J'avais quelques recherches à faire, rétorqua le maître des potions.

McGonagall lui désigna un siège et fit apparaître deux tasses de thé. Elle voulait des explications, mais n'allait pas oublier ses bonnes manières pour autant.

- Je crois que nous avons une conversation à continuer…

Elle ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et sortit une boite de tritons au gingembre.

- Avec plaisir, maintenant que vous avez retrouvé une apparence décente, dit-il en un rictus sarcastique. Cependant, avant que nous ne commencions, avez-vous des nouvelles du ministère ?

Minerva bascula la tête en arrière et se massa la nuque.

- Oui, j'ai fait croire au ministre qu'Hermione avait été enlevé par un mangemort, et que nous échafaudions un plan avec Grindelwald pour la sauver… Kingsley était tellement débordé par l'agitation de la journée qu'il n'a pas relevé les incohérences de mon récit. Mais j'ai peur qu'il me questionne plus avant demain à la première heure.

- Parfait, nous avons gagné du temps. Il faudra juste prévoir un subterfuge pour la journée, en attendant que Granger daigne affronter le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Elle n'ira pas seule, Rogue.

- Ne me dite pas que vous comptez vous jeter dans la gueule du loup… haussa-t-il la voix.

Minerva fronça les sourcils. C'est la première fois qu'elle l'entendait élever le ton depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous dérange ?

Rogue croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui jeta un regard condescendant.

- Je ne suis pas une de vos élèves terrorisées au moindre de vos gestes ! s'emporta McGonagall en se levant. Vous avez tué une femme aujourd'hui et j'exige des explications !

Elle tapa du plat de la main sur son bureau et Severus la regarda dans les yeux.

- Dès que j'ai croisé son regard, j'ai su qu'elle voulait vous tuer. Une décision mûrement réfléchie depuis des années. Le doloris n'était qu'un échauffement… dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

Minerva le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, puis éclata d'un rire sec et nerveux.

- Parce que vous pensez qu'Ombrage était capable de m'assassiner ? Elle était tellement…

- Médiocre, nous sommes d'accord. Mais un accident est si vite arrivé. Elle voulait vous tuer, et livrer Granger à Voldemort…

- Il n'empêche, vous n'auriez pas dû… murmura McGonagall. Comment allez-vous vivre avec ça sur la conscience ?

Cette fois, ce fut Rogue qui ricana.

- Honnêtement, j'ai fait des choses bien plus atroce que refroidir ce…

- N'en dite pas plus, je vous prie. J'aimerai croire qu'il reste encore un peu d'humanité en vous…

Ils se toisèrent du regard, sans une parole échangée, comme si chacun essayait de deviner ce à quoi pensait l'autre. Finalement, McGonagall rompit le silence.

- Severus, je n'arrive pas à comprendre votre comportement. Avez-vous l'impression que… je me laisse aller, que je ne suis pas aussi capable qu'avant ?

Minerva vit une expression de surprise passer sur le visage de Rogue, et elle crut rêver.

- Comment pouvez-vous croire que je pense ça de vous ? murmura sèchement l'ancien maître des potions.

- Je n'arrive pas à vous saisir ! J'ai toujours été au front, et cela ne vous gênait pas avant ! rétorqua McGonagall. Lors de la dernière bataille, nous avons même combattu Voldemort…

- Ne prononcez pas son nom ! s'emporta Rogue en se levant.

- Ensemble, continua McGonagall. Et maintenant, vous voulez que je laisse MON élève seule face à lui ?

- Granger n'est plus votre élève !

- Pour moi, elle le sera toujours !

Ils étaient l'un près de l'autre, séparés seulement par quelques centimètres.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda McGonagall.

- Les choses ont changé, répondit Rogue en la toisant du regard.

- Quoi ?

La directrice leva le menton dans un air de défi.

- Je n'aimerai pas que Poudlard ait un nouveau directeur. Vous êtes la meilleure, dit Severus du bout des lèvres. Bien meilleure que Dumbledore…

- Merci pour moi ! s'exclama avec amusement le vieux sorcier dans son portrait.

- La ferme ! grogna Rogue à l'attention d'Albus qui suivait la conversation avec intérêt. Allez voir à Sainte Mangouste ou au ministère si j'y suis !

- Faite comme si je n'étais pas là, répondit Dumbledore en souriant. Bon sang, je me damnerai pour un bonbon au citron…

- Donc, c'est juste pour l'administration que vous vous inquiétez ? demanda vertement McGonagall.

- Ne vous faite pas plus gryffondor que vous l'êtes ! Ce que vous avez fait ce matin, je l'ai ressenti jusque dans les cachots. Vous êtes la Vesta de Poudlard…

- Vesta…

Minerva ferma les yeux quelques instants, se remémorant ce surnom qu'Hermione lui avait donné pendant la cinquième année de sa scolarité, alors qu'elle restait à Poudlard sous sa forme animagus. Sa jeune élève aurait-elle saisi quelque chose qu'elle-même ignorait ?

- Vous êtes la gardienne de ces lieux, vous incarnez mieux que quiconque la fidélité à cette école. Personne n'a pu vous en chasser, contrairement à Dumbledore.

- Oui, bon, j'ai eu moins de chance… marmonna l'ancien directeur. Mais continuez Severus, c'est très intéressant.

- Vous incarnez les valeurs des quatre maisons. Qui pourrait vous remplacer ?

McGonagall haussa les épaules.

- Des tas de sorciers, j'imagine ! Vous, par exemple…

Rogue secoua la tête avec un rictus.

- Oh non, je n'ai pas fait aussi bien, si les souvenirs de Granger sont exacts, dit-il du bout des lèvres.

- En tout cas, je ne resterai pas en arrière demain. J'accompagnerai Hermione et lui prêterai main forte, que cela soit bien clair entre nous !

- Minerva je…

- Vous n'avez pas voix au chapitre, Rogue !

Severus attrapa McGonagall par la cape et l'attira contre lui.

- Je ne veux pas qu'Il vous touche…

De la colère dansait dans le regard de son ancien collègue. Elle sentait la fureur qui irradiait de lui. Et elle ne comprit que trop tard ce qui allait se passer. Rogue posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa. Le baiser était chargé d'une rage contenue et McGonagall ne comprit pas pourquoi ses mains se posèrent sur la nuque du serpentard pour l'approfondir. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les appartements de la directrice tout en s'embrassant, les dernières pensées cohérentes de Minerva l'abandonnèrent.

* * *

- Allez Hermione, plus qu'un élément. Mais je vous préviens, c'est le plus difficile à contrôler… dit Grindelwald en s'approchant de sa protégée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la grande salle, dévastée par huit mois de magie intensive. Hermione se plaça à côté de lui et eut un petit sourire.

- Je propose qu'on prévoie une journée entière pour tout remettre en ordre, sinon Minerva nous arrachera les yeux.

- Et je l'en crois tout à fait capable ! se mit à rire Gellert. Même à deux contre une, nous ne ferions pas le poids. D'ailleurs, pourquoi nous entraîner ? Si on lui dit que Voldemort est responsable des dégradations, elle n'en fera qu'une bouchée !

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent avec complicité.

- Bien, allez, au travail Hermione. Faite-moi un petit tremblement de terre pour commencer…

La jeune femme acquiesça et agita sa baguette. Les murs et le sol de la salle s'agitèrent et de la poussière tomba du plafond enchanté.

- Pas mal pour un début. Maintenant, que pourriez-vous inventer ?

- J'ai quelques idées qui devraient vous plaire, Gellert… répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Alors là, je suis bouche bée !

Ces quelques mots tirèrent Minerva McGonagall de la douce torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et bailla de manière distinguée. La faible luminosité lui indiqua que le jour venait à peine de naître mais ce qui l'inquiéta était d'une part le regard étonné que lui jetait son neveu, et d'autre part la présence d'un corps chaud non identifié à ses côtés. En se rendant compte de cela, ses neurones se mirent en marche et ses souvenirs s'imbriquèrent les uns aux autres pour faire une histoire cohérente. Enfin, cohérente n'était pas vraiment le mot qui convenait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur et de honte et elle tira brusquement le drap pour se couvrir jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

- William ! Sors d'ici ! Tout de suite ! cria-t-elle alors que la fureur la gagnait.

Le corps allongé près d'elle remua et un grognement se fit entendre. William McGonagall croisa les bras sur son torse et eut un sourire amusé.

- J'ai frappé trois fois et tu n'as pas répondu. Je comprends mieux maintenant…

- DEHORS !

La directrice de Poudlard attrapa sa baguette sur la table de chevet et l'agita promptement. La porte se ferma sur le nez du professeur de métamorphose et un cri de douleur retentit. Satisfaite, Minerva reporta son attention sur l'homme qui s'éveillait.

- Rogue, levez-vous et habillez-vous… dit-elle froidement en quittant le lit à la recherche de ses vêtements.

Severus s'étira mollement et passa ses mains derrière sa tête. Son regard détaillait avec amusement la directrice nue qui ramassait sa robe vert émeraude.

- Joli vision… dit-il avec un haussement de sourcil.

Une robe noire et un boxer de la même couleur lui percutèrent la tête. D'un geste sec, Severus dégagea ses vêtements et vit le regard furieux de son ancienne collègue.

- Pas un mot sur ce qui vient de se passer… siffla McGonagall en passant ses habits.

- J'ai échoué à mon entretien d'embauche ? demanda narquoisement Rogue en se levant.

Minerva détourna le regard de la nudité du serpentard et s'activa à refaire son chignon.

- Votre entretien d'embauche ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Oui, j'accepte votre proposition de reprendre mon ancien poste…

- Cette offre ne tient plus… Après ce qu'il s'est passé, vous le comprendrez aisément… rétorqua sèchement McGonagall.

Rogue s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui saisit les mains.

- Lâchez-moi Rogue ! Vous profitez de la faiblesse d'une femme !

- Faiblesse ? ricana Rogue. Je vous ai pourtant trouvé souple et fougueuse quand vous étiez au dess…

La gifle partit, laissant une marque rouge sur la peau blanche de l'ancien maître des potions. Les deux sorciers se toisaient du regard, prêt à agir à tout geste déplacé. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Quand je sortirai, j'apprécierai grandement que vous ne soyez plus là… dit-elle froidement.

- Vous n'allez pas me refuser une douche ? demanda Severus avec un rictus amusé.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle pour toute réponse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny, Molly et Bill discutaient avec animation devant la gargouille. Les trois Weasley parlaient de ce qui allait se dérouler dans la soirée. Chacun allait de son ébauche de plan, mais tous semblaient risqués. Trop risqués…

- Mais que fait Minerva ? demanda Molly en regardant sa montre. Qu'Harry, Tonks et Ron soient en retard, c'est normal, mais elle ! La ponctualité est ce qui la définit le mieux…

- Elle n'est pas disponible pour le moment, dit une voix amusée derrière elle.

Les Weasley se retournèrent promptement et virent William McGonagall qui descendait les marches en se frottant le nez.

- Elle… discute actuellement avec Severus. Je pense qu'elle sera libre d'ici une dizaine de minutes, ajouta ce dernier en souriant.

Les deux femmes le regardèrent étonnées et William se mordit la lèvre. Bien que c'était tentant de dévoiler ce qu'il avait vu, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à sa tante. En tout cas, pas maintenant. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et eut un rictus machiavélique. Définitivement, il garderait cette information pour plus tard. Ce sera un bon moyen de pression quand il demanderait une augmentation.

- Toi, tu sais quelque chose… dit Bill en s'approchant de son amant.

- Moi ? répondit le professeur de métamorphose, la main sur le cœur. Non, absolument pas.

A ce moment, la gargouille glissa sur le côté pour faire apparaître Severus Rogue. Molly et Ginny furent abasourdies. L'ancien directeur de Serpentard, habituellement tiré à quatre épingles, était débraillé, les cheveux en désordre.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Bill qui venait de comprendre ce que William avait vu plus tôt.

Ginny se pinça le bras, voir si elle ne rêvait pas. Rogue prit un visage impassible et détailla les sorciers présents.

- Ah oui, la… petite réunion. Elle est reportée d'un quart d'heure. Madame la directrice a eut un léger retard dans son emploi du temps… dit-il froidement.

- Severus, votre… balbutia Molly en regardant le pantalon du serpentard.

Rogue baissa les yeux et n'eut aucune émotion gênée en remontant sa braguette. Il toisa une dernière fois les Weasley et partit dans un mouvement de cape noire froissée. Dès qu'il se fut éloigné, Ginny éclata de rire.

- Rogue et McGonagall ? demanda la plus jeune des Weasley.

- C'est que la situation est grave… ajouta Bill.

- C'est la fin du monde, tu veux dire ! ricana William.

- J'ai eu sept enfants, dont les terribles Fred et George. Et pourtant, c'est la première fois que je suis dépassée par les évènements ! soupira Molly.

William McGonagall fit la grimace. Son moyen de pression pour une augmentation venait de s'envoler.

* * *

Voilà ! La suite vendredi ! En espérant que vous n'êtes pas trop choqué... ^^

Bises, et à bientôt,

LInk9


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Pour bien finir la semaine, un petit chapitre ! MErci pour toutes vos reviews, cela me fait chaud au coeur ! Et, par Merlin, que de réaction face à Rogue et McGonagall ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 15

Hermione s'était allongée à même le sol, un sourire aux lèvres. Gellert était assis à côté d'elle, jouant négligemment avec sa baguette.

- Je ne pensais pas vous le dire, mais vous êtes prête Hermione. Et en avance sur l'horaire en plus…

- Je sais, répondit la jeune femme, comme si elle n'avait jamais douté d'elle.

- Cet air supérieur vous sied mal, jeune fille, gronda faussement Grindelwald.

Les deux sorciers se relevèrent et regardèrent la grande salle dévastée.

- On range et on sort d'ici ? demanda Hermione avec excitation.

- Je sais que vous avez envie de retrouver vos amis et votre compagne. Mais avant, nous devons nous reposer et surtout, nous devons discuter d'une dernière chose…

Hermione le regarda, étonnée, mais le laissa parler.

- Premièrement, je vous félicite, vous êtes officiellement mage élémentaliste. Nous devons fêter ça dignement. Je vous ferai bien un diplôme, mais avoir Grindelwald comme maître de formation n'est pas ce qui se fait de mieux sur un CV.

- Je n'aurai jamais honte de ce que j'ai appris avec vous…

Grindelwald attrapa une carafe d'eau, agita sa baguette au dessus et versa le liquide dans deux verres.

- Champagne ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Avec plaisir…

Ils trinquèrent et burent une gorgée.

- Maintenant, abordons le point le plus important. Après tout ce temps passé avec vous, je peux dire sans me tromper que je vous connais, Hermione. Et que votre principal défaut, qui est aussi votre qualité première, est la curiosité.

- Je ne comprends pas… marmonna la jeune femme.

Gellert posa son verre et croisa les bras.

- Voilà ce qui va se passer ce soir. Nous allons entrer chez Voldemort, nous allons tuer ses serviteurs et, après un combat plus ou moins acharné, nous allons le tuer. Cependant, voyant la défaite arriver, il va chercher à vous déstabiliser.

- Je ne vois pas comment ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Il pourrait, je ne sais pas, vous faire miroiter l'explication de sa résurrection…

Grindelwald vit le doute danser dans les yeux de la nouvelle mage et sourit.

- C'est exactement ce que je voulais vous montrer. Comme le dit le vieux dicton sorcier, la curiosité a tué le kneazle. Alors, avant que vous ne cédiez aux chants des sirènes de la connaissance, je préfère vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

- Vous savez comment il a fait ? demanda Hermione, la curiosité piquée au vif.

- Précisément ? Non. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il a réussi à sortir du monde des morts le peu d'âme qui lui restait et, qu'aidé d'un de ses larbins, il a retrouvé un corps en usant d'une magie que vous ne voulez utiliser. Et Merlin sait que j'ai essayé, sans succès, de vous pousser sur cette voie !

Hermione soupira, frustrée.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Voldemort inventera n'importe quoi pour gagner du temps. Il serait même susceptible de vous mettre sur le dos la responsabilité de son retour.

La langue de plomb le regarda, horrifiée.

- Il fera tout pour vous mettre en position de faiblesse. Je le sais, c'est la technique de tous « les méchants », je l'ai utilisée… Alors surtout, ne l'écoutez pas. Quoi qu'il puisse dire, tuez-le à la première occasion.

Hermione acquiesça et Gellert sourit, victorieux.

- Bien, je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne nous ferait pas de mal. Au lit !

Les deux sorciers finirent leur verre de champagne et partirent se coucher dans leur chambre improvisée. Hermione ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

« Plus qu'une nuit, et je reverrai Ginny » pensa-t-elle avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGonagall étala divers papier devant elle pour se donner un prétexte afin de ne pas croiser son regard. Elle sentait ses yeux poser sur elle, la détaillant avec cette froideur qui le caractérisait. Elle avait l'impression qu'il l'analysait comme si elle était un nouvel ingrédient à ajouter dans une potion.

- Bien, merci à toutes et à tous d'être venus, et veuillez m'excuser pour le retard.

Minerva ne vit pas les regards amusés qu'échangeaient Ginny et William, mais elle trouvait qu'une ambiance bizarre flottait dans la pièce. Son neveu avait-il parlé ? Non, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Le connaissant, il gardait cette information pour plus tard, afin de mieux la faire chanter. Elle soupira discrètement. Saleté de serpentard.

- Nous allons former trois groupes qui entreront dans le manoir des Nott aux points d'entrée identifiés par Harry et Tonks…

- Nous sommes en retard ? demanda une voix amusée.

Ginny fut la première à regarder en direction de la porte. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita sur Hermione qu'elle serra dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué ! dit la rousse entre deux baisers.

- Toi aussi… murmura Hermione en posant ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne.

- Charmant… Il y a des chambres dans ce château si vous le désirez… dit Rogue avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

- C'est sûr… vous en connaissez une de plus depuis cette nuit ! rétorqua Ginny en prenant la main de sa femme.

Rogue la fusilla du regard et McGonagall sursauta. Hermione regarda son amante sans comprendre et Ginny sourit.

- Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure… chuchota-t-elle.

Grindelwald assista à l'échange, amusé. Il s'était passé des choses intéressantes pendant leurs quelques jours d'absence. McGonagall fit apparaître deux chaises supplémentaires. Gellert la remercia d'un signe de tête et s'assit gracieusement. Cependant, Hermione dédaigna le fauteuil et s'approcha du tableau d'Albus.

- Quand tout cela sera fini, nous aurons une conversation, tous les deux… murmura-t-elle sèchement.

Dumbledore croisa les mains sur sa barbe et regarda son ancienne élève par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Avec plaisir, Miss Granger… répondit-il avec un sourire.

La langue de plomb haussa les épaules et prit place à côté de Ginny. Elle attira les plans du manoir des Nott à elle et les étudia quelques instants.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, commença-t-elle. Je rentre la première, suivi de près par Gellert. On fait sortir Rose et Hugo par une des sorties identifiées et l'un des groupes les récupère pour les mettre à l'abri. Ensuite, si j'ai besoin de renfort, j'enverrai un patronus.

- Mais… commença Harry.

- Je ne veux personne dans le manoir avant mon signal, coupa Hermione d'un ton sans appel.

Elle regarda sa montre. Presque onze heures du matin. Elle avait la journée devant elle.

- Minerva, serait-il possible de se reposer dans la tour gryffondor ? demanda-t-elle en s'étirant.

La directrice acquiesça, sortit un livre rouge et or et écrivit un mot.

- Le mot de passe est « Victoire ».

Hermione sourit et prit la main de Ginny.

- Tu y vas ? Je te rejoins dans la salle commune dans dix minutes… souffla-t-elle en un baiser.

- Ne sois pas trop longue… répondit Ginny.

La langue de plomb sourit et tourna la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de McGonagall.

- Je peux vous parler un instant, Minerva ?

Cette dernière, surprise, acquiesça. Elle rangea ses parchemins en un tas qu'elle déposa sur un coin de son bureau.

- Bien, la réunion est finie. Je vous propose de tous nous retrouver à dix neuf heures devant les grilles de Poudlard…

Conscients qu'ils étaient congédiés, Harry, Tonks, Ron et Molly quittèrent le bureau. Gellert fit un clin d'œil à Dumbledore puis s'éclipsa. William jeta un dernier regard amusé à sa tante et suivit Bill dans les escaliers. Seul Rogue ne semblait pas vouloir quitter les lieux. McGonagall le fusilla du regard et Severus le lui rendit. Il finit par se mouvoir et jeta un regard glacial à la langue de plomb avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

- Que vouliez-vous me dire Hermione ? demanda McGonagall, un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

Hermione s'approcha du mur des tableaux des défunts directeurs, et retourna brusquement celui de Dumbledore.

- Granger ! Je ne vous permets pas ! s'exclama la voix étouffée du prédécesseur de Minerva.

- Hermione ? demanda cette dernière, étonnée.

La langue de plomb se frotta les mains avec un sourire amusé.

- Enfin un peu d'intimité… C'est qu'il devient envahissant, à se mêler de tout…

Hermione s'approcha de la directrice et la prit dans ses bras. McGonagall fut surprise, mais rendit son étreinte à la jeune femme.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?

- Vous m'avez manqué… soupira la langue de plomb.

- Comment s'est passé votre formation ?

- Ce fut dur, mais enrichissant… répondit Hermione en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ancien professeur.

- J'ai cru voir que vous vous entendez bien avec Grindelwald, dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Hermione eut un petit rire et renforça son étreinte.

- Ais-je entendu une pointe de jalousie, Minerva ? Demanda-t-elle amusée. Personne ne vous remplacera, vous avez été et serez toujours le meilleur professeur que j'ai eu.

McGonagall sentit une joie indescriptible l'envahir et une partie de la tension qui l'envahissait disparut sur le coup. Elle était rassurée, elle n'avait pas perdu Hermione. Son élève n'avait pas été pervertie par l'enseignement de Grindelwald et le soulagement qu'elle éprouvait été sans fin.

- Alors Minerva, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Rogue ? demanda Hermione, espiègle.

La directrice leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir inventer pour dissimuler la vérité ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

La gazette du sorcier était étalée devant lui et ce qu'il lisait ne lui plaisait pas. Il jouait nerveusement avec son verre de Whisky tandis qu'Asteria faisait dîner Scorpius.

- Un problème chéri ? demanda sa femme.

- Je pense que nous ne reverrons pas l'Angleterre avant un bon bout de temps… grogna-t-il. Stupide sang de bourbe…

- Drago ! gronda sa femme. Pas devant Scorpius...

Le garçon leva les yeux vers son père et Drago soupira.

- Tu ne dois jamais dire ce mot, fils. Est-ce bien compris ?

Sentant que son père avait dit une bêtise et que sa mère le disputerait sûrement quand ils seraient au lit, Scorpius acquiesça.

- Promis papa !

- Brave garçon… Prend ton yaourt et va regarder la télé avec papi et mamie.

- Chouette !

Le petit Malefoy descendit de sa chaise, prit le pot et la cuillère que sa mère lui tendait et partit en courant dans le salon de leur suite. Asteria sourit et s'assit à côté de son mari. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et regarda la une de la gazette du sorcier.

_« Hermione Granger enlevée à Poudlard par un mangemort, Dolorès Ombrage assassinée… »_

Drago secoua la tête.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire… murmura-t-il. Granger, se faire avoir par un mangemort ? Non, c'est impossible…

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Tu ne la connais pas… Tu avais quoi ? Deux ans de moins que nous à Poudlard ! Je l'ai vu en cours, elle faisait des choses incroyables avec sa baguette… Et puis, des bruits ont circulé. Elle aurait combattu Tu Sais Qui en cinquième année.

- Tu me fais marcher, dit doucement Asteria.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé au départ. Mais ensuite, lors de la bataille à Poudlard, je l'ai vue. Elle utilisait des sorts dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Et j'ai surpris des bribes de sa conversation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle aurait ressuscité.

Malefoy regarda un instant sa femme qui semblait bouleversée.

- C'est pour ça qu'il est impossible qu'un seul mangemort ait pu l'enlever.

- Tu penses qu'elle s'est fait attraper volontairement ?

- Oui, elle est assez gryffondor pour ça… répliqua Drago en reniflant dédaigneusement.

- Il faut l'aider ! s'exclama Asteria.

- Ah oui, comment ? ricana Malefoy.

- On y va… dit-elle en sortant sa baguette.

- Et puis quoi encore ! Qu'elle se débrouille…

- Drago ! commença froidement Asteria en pointant sa baguette sur son mari. Il est hors de question que je passe des années dans cet hôtel de moldu. Je veux rentrer chez moi !

- J'y suis pour rien ! rétorqua Drago en haussant les épaules.

- Oh si, toi et ta famille, vous avez décidé de servir le Lord Noir et c'est à cause de votre stupidité d'hier que nous sommes condamnés à l'exil aujourd'hui ! Maintenant, c'est l'heure de racheter vos erreurs !

- Et pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu es le seul des Malefoy à avoir une baguette. En plus, tu as une dette envers Granger… Souviens-toi !

Malefoy passa une main sur son visage. Oui, c'est grâce à Granger qu'il avait pu échapper à Azkaban. Il s'était rangé du bon côté lors de la bataille de Poudlard, et la gryffondor avait témoigné en sa faveur.

- Va sauver l'honneur de ta famille Drago. Tant que Tu Sais Qui sera vivant, nous ne connaîtrons pas la paix… murmura Asteria. Et je veux que Scorpius grandisse dans un monde libre.

Drago acquiesça à contre coeur. Il se leva, sortit sa baguette et, après avoir embrassé sa femme, transplana en un craquement sonore.

* * *

Voilà ! La suite mardi ! BOn sang, il ne reste que trois chapitres avant la fin de cette histoire. Ca me fait tout bizarre ! ^^

Passez un bon week-end,

Bises,

Link9


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, avec le début des hostilités. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 16

Hermione faisait courir ses doigts sur l'épaule nue de Ginny. Cette dernière souriait, la tête nichée dans le cou de sa femme. Sa main reposait sur le ventre d'Hermione qui se soulevait et s'abaissait en un rythme calme et régulier.

- Que penses-tu qu'il va arriver ce soir ? demanda Ginny en levant les yeux.

La langue de plomb passa sa main dans les cheveux de la rousse et joua avec quelques mèches.

- Et bien, je vais entrer la première, tuer quelques mangemorts pour montrer que je ne suis pas là pour plaisanter, puis j'essaierai de faire sortir Rose et Hugo avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent vraiment.

Ginny se redressa sur un coude et caressa la joue d'Hermione.

- Promets-moi que tu reviendras… murmura-t-elle.

- Tu sais que… commença-t-elle.

En voyant le regard bouleversé de sa femme, Hermione la serra dans ses bras.

- Promis, je reviendrai.

- Je serai incapable d'élever nos enfants sans toi… balbutia Ginny. Rose te ressemble tellement… Ce serait comme…

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et Hermione prit son visage dans ses mains. Elle planta son regard dans celui de Ginny.

- Dans ma vie, il s'est passé tellement d'évènements, et je suis toujours revenue. Et aujourd'hui ne fera pas exception, je te le promets.

Ginny détourna le regard, et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Tu sais combien ça me coûte de te laisser y aller seule… dit-elle en un murmure. Tu as toujours été leur « Super maman »…

Hermione eut un petit sourire et fit glisser ses doigts sur le galbe des seins de Ginny.

- Une super Maman ? Tu plaisantes, si tu entendais ce qu'ils disent quand tu n'es pas. Je suis la maman stricte, la maman devoirs bien fait, alors que tu es la grande sportive célèbre qui fait des miracles sur son balai. Leur maman aux deux coupes du monde qui signe des autographes. Tu savais que Rose les revendait en douce au jardin d'enfant ?

- Tu te moques ? demanda Ginny en essuyant ses yeux.

- Oh non. Et en plus, j'ai un autre surnom : la « maman qui chante faux »

Ginny éclata de rire.

- C'est assez vrai !

- Alors là, tu vas me le payer… murmura Hermione en faisant les gros yeux.

- Oh, j'ai peur de la grande méchante sorcière… répondit Ginny avec un rictus.

- Tu peux ! s'exclama la langue de plomb en poussant les draps pour se jeter sur sa femme.

Les chatouilles se transformèrent vite en caresses et Hermione put montrer une nouvelle fois à Ginny combien elle lui avait manqué.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva faisait les cent pas, les mains croisées dans le dos. L'après midi touchait à sa fin et elle avait passé la journée enfermée dans son bureau. Elle faisait tous les calculs possibles, imaginait tous les scénarii envisageables mais aucun ne tenait la route. Elle soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. L'inconnue de l'équation restait Grindelwald. Elle le voyait se promener dans le parc et fronça les sourcils. Elle s'attendait à un mauvais tour de sa part ce soir, mais ne savait lequel.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Minerva. Tout se passera bien, dit Dumbledore d'une voix réconfortante.

- J'aimerai vous croire Albus… répliqua la directrice entre ses dents.

Des coups légers furent frappés à la porte de son bureau. McGonagall intima d'entrer et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Rogue.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda la directrice.

Rogue haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui veut se rendre utile… siffla-t-il en s'écartant de la porte.

McGonagall sursauta en reconnaissant la chevelure blonde.

- Malefoy ?

- Madame la directrice…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- C'est l'heure… murmura Hermione.

Ginny sentit un poids dans son estomac. Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et s'habillèrent sans un mot. Elles traversèrent silencieusement les couloirs du château, Ginny refusant de lâcher la main de sa femme. Une fois dans le parc, une brise légère leur caressa le visage. Près des grilles, les deux sorcières reconnurent Grindelwald qui les attendait.

- Prête, Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

- A vous de me le dire, répliqua la langue de plomb.

Gellert eut un sourire amusé. Remarquant du mouvement, il tourna la tête.

- La cavalerie arrive… murmura-t-il.

Hermione eut un hoquet de stupeur en remarquant un homme blond qui marchait aux côtés de Severus. Mais ce fut Ginny qui fut la plus rapide.

- Que fout Malefoy ici ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Maître, Malefoy ne devrait pas tarder…

Nott s'inclina et baisa l'ourlet de la robe de Voldemort.

- Bien… murmura la Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le sorcier noir balaya la pièce du regard. Ses fidèles arrivaient au fur et à mesure et se plaçaient en un demi cercle parfait.

- Elle ne sera pas venue… lâcha Voldemort.

La colère s'emparait de lui, bouillonnante.

- Allez chercher ses enfants. Nous avons assez attendu. Malefoy n'aura qu'à les exécuter.

- Bien maître, j'y vais de ce pas.

Nott sortit à reculons après avoir fait une révérence. Il parcourut rapidement les couloirs menant à une petite chambre dont il ouvrit violemment la porte. Il remarqua les deux enfants accroupis dans un coin, morts de peur.

- Debout ! Et venez ici ! ordonna-t-il en les menaçant de sa baguette.

Voyant que les enfants n'étaient pas décidés à bouger, Nott s'approcha d'eux et les souleva de terre. La petite fille se débattit, mais une gifle la calma instantanément. Théodore poussa les enfants devant lui et les conduisit dans la salle de réception. Il eut un franc sourire en remarquant son vieil ami, Drago, à genoux devant le mage noir. Nott jeta les enfants au pied de son maître, et regagna sa place dans l'assemblée des serviteurs.

- Drago, quelle joie de te revoir… murmura Voldemort.

- C'est un immense honneur d'être devant vous, maître, répliqua Malefoy.

Voldemort eut un sourire satisfait puis regarda les deux enfants.

- Comme je l'avais prévu, votre sang de bourbe de mère a préféré vous abandonner que de venir m'affronter…

- C'est pas vrai ! cria Rose. Elle viendra, je le sais !

- Peut-être, mais trop tard. Drago, veux-tu mettre fin à ses gémissements ?

Malefoy acquiesça. Il se releva, épousseta sa cape et sortit sa baguette. Il fit un pas en direction des enfants qui hurlèrent de terreur.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, la soirée peut commencer… dit Voldemort, la voix pleine d'une excitation contenue.

A ces mots, la porte d'entrée explosa, et deux corps de mangemorts atterrirent à côté de Nott qui sursauta. Une épaisse fumée l'empêchait de voir ce qui se passait. Les mangemorts se levèrent promptement, sortant leur baguette.

- Non, je crois que vous m'avez oublié… dit une voix.

Une forme sortit de la fumée, une femme souriante, aux cheveux ébouriffés. Vêtue d'un jean, d'une chemise noire aux manches retroussées et d'une cape noire, elle dévisageait l'assistance, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Maman ! s'exclama Hugo.

Il voulut se précipiter vers sa mère mais Malefoy l'avait attrapé par le col.

- Ne bouge pas de là toi… gronda Drago.

Voldemort resta assis et eut un regard froid.

- Te voilà enfin, sang de bourbe. Tu en as mis du temps.

- Merci de ne pas utiliser de grossièretés devant mes enfants, répondit Hermione en avançant dans la salle, sa baguette à la main.

Sa cape noire virevoltait derrière elle, le tissu frottant de temps à autre sur son jean. Elle marchait d'un pas décidé, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs aux sorciers présents. Elle remarqua que tous les mangemorts pointaient leur baguette sur elle.

- Amusant… répondit Voldemort. Lâche ta baguette, ou ta progéniture mourra.

- Vous essaierez de nous tuer de toute façon, dit tranquillement Hermione. Alors, autant retarder un peu l'échéance.

Elle lança sa baguette au pied du sorcier et s'avança en direction de ses enfants.

- Maintenant que je suis là, pouvez-vous lever le sort que vous avez lancé aux enfants des jardins d'éveil ?

Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid et aigu.

- Hors de question… répondit-il avec un rictus.

- Je m'en doutais. Malefoy, tu peux lâcher mon fils, je te prie ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

Le serpentard la fusilla du regard mais laissa Hugo. Les deux enfants se précipitèrent vers leur mère qui s'agenouilla pour les étreindre.

- Surtout, faite exactement ce que je vous dis… murmura-t-elle.

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent silencieusement. Hermione se releva et sourit en sentant ses enfants qui s'accrochaient à son pantalon.

- Bon, Jedusor, je n'ai pas ma soirée, que me voulez-vous ? demanda la langue de plomb en le défiant du regard.

Les mangemorts s'agitèrent dans leur rang. Nott attendait le moindre signe de la part de son maître. Voldemort plissa les yeux.

- Parce que tu penses sortir vivante d'ici ? ricana le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Contrairement à vous, oui, répondit Hermione. On vous a déjà refroidi deux fois. La troisième sera la bonne…

- Très drôle… Tu es seule, et je suis entouré de mes fidèles. Et tu pense me tuer ?

Hermione balaya l'assemblée des mangemorts et eut un rire sarcastique.

- Oui, vingt petits sorciers… J'en tremble de peur !

- Des sorciers qui t'ont laissé pour morte voilà cinq jours ! rugit Nott.

- Il s'en passe des choses, en cinq jours… répondit la gryffondor.

- Ca suffit, tuez-les ! rugit Voldemort.

- Baissez-vous ! ordonna Hermione à ses enfants.

Elle attrapa un pan de sa cape et s'enroula entièrement dedans, ses enfants avec. Seuls quelques cheveux de la sorcières dépassaient de l'étoffe. Les mangemorts lancèrent de concert l'avada kedavra. Voldemort sursauta en remarquant que les sortilèges rebondirent sur la cape de la sorcière. Il plissa les yeux et vit que le vêtement était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace.

- Merlin… murmura-t-il en se levant, sa baguette prête à servir.

Cependant, une nouvelle explosion retentit dans le couloir.

- Vous avez déjà commencé, Hermione ? Vous aviez promis de m'attendre… demanda une voix grave sur un ton lourd de reproche.

Voldemort recula d'un pas.

- Non, vous êtes mort… ce… ce n'est pas possible… bégaya-t-il en voyant un vieil homme pénétrer dans la salle.

- Je crois que vous me confondez avec Albus, répondit le sorcier en souriant. Recommencez, vous y êtes presque…

Le Seigneur des ténèbres détailla le visage du nouveau venu, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

- Grindelwald… souffla Voldemort.

- Vous croyez vraiment que j'allais venir seule ? demanda Hermione avec un rictus emprunté à Rogue.

- Malefoy ! Débarrasse-toi des enfants ! ordonna Voldemort.

Malefoy, baguette à la main, courut en direction d'Hermione. Il attrapa Rose et Hugo et les attira vers la sortie.

- Mais… que se passe-t-il ? rugit Voldemort.

- Maman ! hurla Rose tandis que Drago la poussait vers le couloir.

- Tu t'es joué de moi ! cria Nott. Tu vas me le payer, Malefoy ! AVADA KEDAVRA !

Hermione se mit entre Drago et le sortilège, et jeta le serpentard à terre. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa magie s'exprimer. Un violent cyclone les entoura, faisant ricocher le sort qui explosa une fenêtre.

- Où as-tu appris ça Granger ? cria Drago, pour couvrir le bruit du vent violent qui les protégeait.

Plus tard. Je vais vous rapprocher de la sortie.

Elle claqua les doigts et le cyclone se divisa en deux, entourant Malefoy et ses enfants.

Merci pour le coup de main, je ne l'oublierai jamais…

- Je t'ai payé ma dette, Granger…

Malefoy prit Hugo sous un bras, Rose sous l'autre et gagna rapidement la sortie. Hermione regarda ses enfants s'éloigner, et leurs cris résonnaient dans son esprit.

- Bien, les choses sérieuses maintenant… marmonna-t-elle en se tournant vers Voldemort.

- On peut y aller, Hermione ? demanda Gellert qui se battait contre deux mangemorts.

- Ils sont à l'abri, on peut se lâcher… dit-elle en claquant des doigts.

Le cyclone disparut et elle fit un pas en direction des quelques mangemorts qui s'étaient placés devant leur maître pour le protéger.

- Tant mieux ! ricana Gellert.

Il agita sa baguette et deux têtes roulèrent loin de leurs corps dans un bruit sinistre.

Du sang gicla vers le vieux sorcier qui leva la main. Les gouttes de sang restèrent en suspend dans les airs, avant de s'échouer sur le mur le plus proche.

- TUEZ-LES !!! cria Voldemort.

Nott leva sa baguette et lança le sort de mort sur la gryffondor. Grindelwald agita sa baguette et un jet de lumière violet dévia l'avada kedavra qui toucha un mangemort qui s'écroula sur le sol.

- Eblouissez-moi, Hermione… murmura le mage noir en regardant son disciple avec un sourire complice.

La langue de plomb acquiesça et fit un souple mouvement de poignet. Les murs de la pièce se couvrirent de flammes gigantesques qui léchaient le plafond. Des mangemorts hurlèrent de terreur et ne savaient où s'enfuir. Nott s'approcha de son maître qui observait le sortilège, médusé.

Hermione claqua des doigts et sa baguette apparut dans sa main droite. Elle fixa avec un sourire tendre la fine tige de bois.

- Que le spectacle commence ! s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette devant elle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drago courrait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs de la demeure de Nott, les enfants de Granger toujours sous son bras.

- Maman ! hurlait Hugo en pleurant. Je veux aider ma maman !

- On peut pas la laisser toute seule ! criait Rose.

- Taisez-vous ! gronda Malefoy en haletant.

Il posa les enfants sur le sol et prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'était pas loin de la sortie.

« La prochaine à droite, normalement… » pensa-t-il en observant les couloirs. « Un putain de labyrinthe, cette baraque… »

Un bruit le fit sursauter et il se plaça devant les enfants en remarquant une forme sombre qui sortait de l'obscurité. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette et son cœur rata un battement en constatant qu'elle n'y était pas.

Un mangemort apparut.

- Ah, vous voilà… dit-il de sa voix métallique. AVADA…

- STUPEFIX ! s'exclama une petite voix.

Le sort atteignit l'homme en pleine poitrine et tomba raide sur la moquette. Drago baissa les yeux et vit Rose Granger-Weasley, une baguette à la main tendue devant elle. Quand elle remarqua le regard furieux de l'adulte, la petite fille eut un regard d'excuse.

- Désolée, mais comme tu avais tes deux mains prises en nous portant, je te l'ai emprunté. Ma maman m'a appris à jeter ce sort…

Drago soupira et récupéra sa baguette.

- T'es bien la fille de ta mère, toi ! dit-il en la foudroyant du regard. Vous pouvez marcher seuls ?

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent.

- Bien, en route… dit-il en ouvrant la marche.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny se tenait devant le portail menant au parc de la demeure des Nott. Sa mère à ses côtés, son regard ne quittait pas la porte d'entrée qu'elle apercevait au loin. Elle sentit la main de Bill sur son épaule dans un geste apaisant.

- Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle est entrée ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Seulement cinq minutes, murmura Molly.

Une explosion retentit, faisant sursauter les Weasley.

- J'y vais ! s'exclama Ginny en posant sa main sur le portail en acier.

- Non !

Bill la retint par le col de sa chemise.

- Laisse-moi !

Molly attrapa sa fille par la main et l'attira contre elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure que tout se passe bien…

Une deuxième explosion retentit et Ginny ne put retenir un cri. Molly resserra son étreinte.

- C'est normal, ma chérie… C'est normal… murmura-t-elle, tentant de contenir ses larmes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGonagall ne sursauta pas à la deuxième explosion. Son regard semblait transpercer les murs de la demeure. William s'approcha d'elle et fronça les sourcils. Baguette à la main, jambes fléchies, elle était parfaitement immobile. Un peu plus loin, appuyé contre un réverbère, Rogue se tenait droit, bras croisés sur son torse. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir.

Le professeur de métamorphose s'agenouilla près de sa tante.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

Minerva hocha légèrement la tête.

- Tu sais ce qui se passe ? continua William.

- Chut, j'essaie de suivre… répliqua sèchement McGonagall.

- Suivre quoi ?

- La magie…

William se retourna vers Rogue qui venait de parler. Voyant l'incompréhension se lire dans le regard de son ancien élève, il eut un regard dédaigneux.

- La magie laisse des traces, et nous les analysons. Alors, silence, nous avons besoin de concentration…

L'ancien maître des potions ferma à nouveau les yeux et William haussa les épaules. Soudain, Minerva sursauta.

- Vous avez senti ça, Severus ?

- Difficile de passer à côté… répondit le serpentard, plus pâle que jamais.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda William.

Minerva déglutit et se mordit la lèvre.

- Le vrai combat vient de commencer…

* * *

VOIlà ! Plus que deux chapitre avant la fin !

Bisous et à vendredi pour la suite,

Link9


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde !

Pour bien finir la semaine, voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 17

Ginny eut l'impression que son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle se frotta les yeux, et fut soulagée de constater que sa vision était normale. Elle voulut se précipiter en voyant trois personnes sortir du manoir, dont deux enfants. Ils couraient dans sa direction, et elle les reconnut. Malefoy jetait de temps à autres des regards derrière lui.

- MAMAN !!

Ginny sauta souplement la grille en fer forgé et ses pas rapides la conduisaient vers ses enfants. Il s se jetèrent dans ses bras et elle les serra contre elle en pleurant.

- Mes amours !

Elle les couvrit de baisers puis les observa sous toutes les coutures, pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien.

- Sortons d'ici, Weasley, grommela Malefoy.

Ginny acquiesça et prit ses enfants par la main pour les conduire hors de danger.

- Merci Drago… murmura Ginny.

Le serpentard eut un petit signe de tête.

- Comment va Hermione ? demanda Molly.

- Elle s'en sort…

Malefoy regarda une dernière fois les deux enfants, puis transplana dans un craquement sonore.

- Bill, tu peux emmener Rose et Hugo à Poudlard s'il te plaît ? demanda Ginny.

- Tu les trouveras à l'infirmerie… répondit son frère.

Le professeur de DCFM prit doucement la main de ses neveux et transplana à son tour.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les murs de la salle de bal étaient couverts de flamme. Voldemort observait la pièce, tétanisé. Hermione agita sa baguette et le feu se mut. Il se détacha des murs calcinés et forma une sorte de serpent qui ondulait dans les airs. Plusieurs mangemorts lancèrent de concert l'aguamendi. Les jets d'eau s'évaporèrent au contact du feu.

- Je vais t'achever moi-même, Granger ! hurla Nott en se précipitant vers la langue de plomb.

Hermione fit un mouvement souple de poignet et la créature fondit sur Théodore, la gueule grande ouverte. Le mangemort leva les yeux et son regard fut empli d'effroi. L'homme fut englouti sous un déluge de flammes. Des hurlements de douleur retentirent alors que son corps brûlait inexorablement. Une odeur de chaire calcinée se dégagea dans la pièce alors qu'un corps noir tombait en un craquement sinistre sur le sol. Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Grindelwald semblait danser. Il évitait les attaques de cinq sorciers, attaquant inlassablement, ses sorts faisant mouche.

Les derniers mangemorts restant se jetèrent sur la langue de plomb. Les sortilèges fusaient en sa direction. Hermione les évita sans problème, agita sa baguette et le sol se gela instantanément. Deux mangemorts glissèrent et tombèrent sur la pierre froide. Les quatre derniers arrivèrent à garder leur équilibre et levèrent leur baguette en direction de l'ancienne préfète. Hermione eut un sourire et disparut dans un tourbillon de cape.

- Aussi crâneuse qu'Albus ! se mit à rire Gellert en décapitant un de ses assaillants.

Les mangemorts la cherchaient du regard, effrayés.

- Sur votre droite, imbéciles ! rugit Voldemort.

Les serviteurs tournèrent la tête, mais ne voyaient rien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres agita sa baguette et Hermione réapparut, évitant le sortilège que le Lord Noir lui lançait. La langue de plomb remua légèrement le poignet et un vent puissant balaya les mangemorts debout, envoyant au loin leurs baguettes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ce sera bientôt fini… murmura Rogue.

McGonagall acquiesça et reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait. Cependant, William ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Qu'y a-t-il entre toi et Rogue ? chuchota-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, rétorqua sèchement la directrice de Poudlard.

- Pour moi, ça l'est ! contra William, buté.

MInerva foudroya son neveu du regard, mais elle relarqua son expression butée. Elle soupira longuement et retourna son attention sur le combat.

- Rien…

- Rien, dans le sens que tu ne veux pas en parler ?

- Non, il n'y a rien entre Rogue et moi…

- Allons, tu as… enfin bref, tu sais ce que tu as fait cette nuit avec lui. Ne va pas me dire qu'il n'y a rien.

- Et pourtant, c'est le cas ! Maintenant, plus un mot je te prie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bien, enfin seuls… murmura Hermione en marchant vers Voldemort.

Le Lord Noir s'approcha d'elle, la baguette à la main, prêt à s'en servir. La pièce était jonchée de cadavres, les murs couverts de sang, et l'odeur de la mort flottait dans l'air, âpre.

- J'avoue que vos progrès sont surprenants… dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Gellert les rejoignit au centre de la pièce et Voldemort le fusilla du regard.

- Je me suis toujours demandé qui était le meilleur d'entre nous… siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Me poser cette question aurait été une offense à mes capacités, rétorqua joyeusement Gellert.

Voldemort laissa la fureur l'envahir et agita sa baguette. Deux gerbes de flammes apparurent, se précipitant sur Hermione et Grindelwald. Ce dernier la dévia d'un mouvement de poignet alors que la gryffondor la renvoya sur Voldemort. Le sorcier contrattaqua et la gerbe de flamme se transforma en une multitude de serpents qui rampaient en direction de Gellert et de l'ancienne préfète.

- Au fait, merci de m'avoir ramené, Granger… ricana Voldemort.

- N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, Hermione, murmura Gellert alors qu'un aigle apparut sur ses épaules.

L'oiseau prit son envol et descendit en piquet sur les serpents pour les déchiqueter avec ses griffes et son bac. La langue de plomb se concentra et fit un mouvement sec de baguette. Le sol se mit à trembler et une fissure apparut sous les pieds de Voldemort, avalant dans ses profondeurs une partie des reptiles. Le Lord Noir fit un saut de côté mais une colonne de glace surgit du sol, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

- Vous ne me croyez pas ? J'ai pris possession du corps de la première souris que vous avez envoyée dans l'arche au ministère… Ce fut d'ailleurs pour moi un choc de constater que ce traître de Rogue s'abaissait à travailler avec une sang de bourbe…

Hermione eut le souffle coupé. Sous le choc, elle lâcha sa baguette. Ainsi, tout était vraiment de sa faute ?

- Reprenez-vous ! gronda Gellert en envoyant un sort à Voldemort.

Ce dernier avait retrouvé ses appuis. Il dévia le sortilège qui fonçait sur lui et agita sa baguette en direction de la gryffondor. Hermione sentit son bras gauche se déchiqueter et elle tomba à genoux sur le sol. Elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

- Ca va se jouer entre vous et moi… ricana Voldemort en direction de Grindelwald.

- Avec plaisir… Je vais vous apprendre ce qu'est un vrai mage noir ! rétorqua Gellert.

La gryffondor ne regarda pas le combat qui se déroulait. Elle ne pouvait dire qui prenait le dessus. Elle contemplait avec effroi son bras ouvert dont le sang s'écoulait rapidement. Elle ramassa sa baguette et tenta un des sorts de guérison qu'elle connaissait, mais la plaie ne se refermait pas.

« C'est de ma faute… Je l'ai fait sortir du monde des morts… »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Peut-être… mais comment a-t-il fait pour retrouver son corps ? Nott l'aura aidé, mais il n'est pas assez doué… Non, ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute, quelque chose cloche… »

Hermione releva la tête. Entre les deux sorciers, la lutte était sans merci. Les murs de la salle tremblaient sous l'impact des sorts. La gryffondor se releva, son bras gauche pendant mollement contre son corps.

- Affronte-moi si tu l'oses ! cria la préfète en tendant sa baguette devant elle.

- Oh, la sang de bourbe a repris du poil de la bête ? ricana Voldemort.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à mes enfants !

Une boule de feu apparut au bout de la baguette d'Hermione et se dirigea vers Voldemort. Gellert fit un mouvement souple de poignet et une gerbe d'éclair se précipita vers le Lord noir. Ce dernier fit tournoyer sa baguette au dessus de sa tête et un courant d'énergie noire alla à la rencontre des deux autres sorts. Les trois sortilèges fusionnèrent en une boule de magie pure, blanche et aveuglante.

Hermione resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette qui vibrait. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher son sortilège. Elle concentra toutes ses forces dans sa baguette et tenta d'envoyer les sorts sur Voldemort. Cependant, les deux autres sorciers tentaient de contrôler la magie et la langue de plomb comprit trop tard ce qui allait se passer. La boule de magie gonfla, puis éclata. La violence de l'explosion fut telle qu'Hermione se sentit décoller du sol. Les yeux exorbités, elle remarqua qu'il en était de même pour Grindelwald et Voldemort. Elle partit en arrière et sa dernière sensation fut sa tête qui percuta un mur.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama McGonagall en se levant brusquement. Il faut y aller !

Rogue l'attrapa par le bras et la retint.

- Pas encore. Il faut attendre pour voir si quelqu'un va sortir.

- Severus ! Nous ne pouvons pas…

L'ancien maître des potions la fit taire d'un regard. Il agita mollement sa baguette et deux biches argentées apparurent.

- Allez vous renseigner auprès des autres groupes… dit-il de sa voix froide.

Les formes fantomatiques s'éloignèrent rapidement.

- Je vous promets que si il n'y a pas de mouvements dans dix minutes, nous irons… murmura Rogue.

McGonagall acquiesça à contre cœur, la peur au ventre. Elle sentit la main de Severus se refermer sur la sienne et ne chercha pas à se dégager. Ce geste de réconfort était ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa tête bourdonnait, elle sentait une veine palpiter sur sa tempe et une profonde envie de vomir lui comprimait l'estomac. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à retrouver ses esprits, ramassa sa baguette puis se leva difficilement. Elle regarda un instant son bras gauche et soupira. Au moins, le sang ne coulait plus. Elle fit un pas en avant mais attendit que sa vision se stabilise pour en faire deux de plus. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et remarqua qu'une partie du plafond s'était écroulée, ainsi qu'un pan de mur entier. Elle vit un corps immobile sur sa gauche, près des décombres. Son cœur se serra quand elle reconnut Grindelwald. Elle marcha dans sa direction, trébuchant régulièrement, mais finit par se laisser tomber à ses côtés.

Elle posa sa main droite sur le torse de son mentor et fut soulagée de constater qu'il respirait encore.

- Gellert… murmura-t-elle. Réveillez-vous…

Aucune réaction. Elle le secoua quelques instants, mais le vieux sorcier restait inconscient. Cependant, du bruit derrière elle attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua une main qui sortait d'un éboulement de pierres. Hermione se remit debout le plus vite possible et s'approcha de Voldemort. Ce dernier avait dégagé la moitié de son corps et ses doigts effleuraient sa baguette.

- Experliarmus ! lança vivement Hermione.

La baguette s'échappa des doigts du Seigneur des ténèbres et atterrit plusieurs mètres loin de lui.

- Sang de bourbe… cracha Voldemort.

- Tu veux vraiment que tes dernières paroles soient des injures ? demanda froidement Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur la tête du mage noir.

- Tu veux des dernières paroles ? Tu en auras ! Si je suis revenu, c'est grâce à Nott. Il m'a vu en rêve dans ce misérable corps de souris. Il a imaginé dans son sommeil le moyen de me rendre humain à nouveau et…

- Avada Kedavra !

Le jet de lumière verte s'échappa de la baguette d'Hermione et frappa Voldemort en plein visage. La tête de ce dernier tomba sans vie sur son épaule, en une position grotesque.

- Et ne reviens pas… dit sombrement la langue de plomb au cadavre.

Elle tourna les talons et fit quelques pas, balayant la pièce du regard. Cependant, elle sursauta. Le corps de Gellert avait disparu.

- Mais où est-il ? se demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

Et quand elle sentit une baguette s'enfoncer entre ses deux omoplates, ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur. Une goutte de sueur perla sur la tempe droite de l'ancienne gryffondor pour finir par s'écouler lentement sur son visage.

- Juste derrière vous, Hermione…

* * *

Et voilà ! En espérant que ça vous a plu ! Tête de Serpent est enfin mort ! YEAH ! ^^

A Mardi pour le dernier chapitre...

Bises,

Link9


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

C'est avec émotion que je poste aujourd'hui le dernier chapitre de la suite de "Seconde Chance". Merci d'avoir été si nombreux à suivre les aventures d'Hermione, en espérant que vous trouverez cette fin à votre goût !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 18

- Juste derrière vous, Hermione…

La gryffondor se retourna lentement et fit face à Grindelwald. Ce dernier avait l'air en pleine forme, alors qu'elle était bonne pour passer une semaine à Sainte Mangouste.

- Je suppose que je dois lâcher ma baguette… dit froidement Hermione.

- Non, vous n'en avez pas besoin pour faire de la magie, alors gardez-la !

- Pour ce qu'elle me sert…

Hermione jeta sa baguette sur le sol, croisa ses mains derrière le dos et toisa Grindelwald du regard.

- Vous m'avez dupé… commença-t-elle durement.

- Pas vraiment, rétorqua le mage noir avec un sourire. Après tout, j'ai fait ce pour quoi vous m'avez sorti de Nurmengard.

- Et maintenant, vous allez me tuer, soupira Hermione, résignée.

Gellert éclata de rire.

- Vous tuer ? Merlin non ! Pourquoi le voudrais-je ? J'ai passé près d'une année à vous former, je ne gâcherai pas tout ces progrès…

- Alors, pourquoi ce cirque ? gronda Hermione.

- Ah, le fait que je vous menace de ma baguette ? Je vais vous raconter une histoire palpitante. Il était une fois un vieux sorcier qui moisissait dans une prison qu'il avait lui-même construite. Sa seule raison de vivre était les idées de vengeance envers un ancien partenaire qui l'avait trahi. Cependant, ce partenaire décéda brutalement. Le vieux sorcier se sentait mourir de jour en jour, ne voyant plus de motifs valables pour rester en ce bas monde. Et un jour, une charmante sorcière vint le voir pour quérir son aide…

- Je connais tout ça, venez-en aux faits !

- J'y viens, j'y viens… Cette jeunesse ! Incapable de la moindre patience, c'est triste… Enfin bref, vous êtes venue me réclamer de l'aide. Honnêtement, j'étais à deux doigts de vous sortir manu militari de ma cellule, quand vous m'avez raconté votre passé. Le fait de savoir qu'Albus vous avez tiré de votre tombe et prit sous son aile a éveillé ma curiosité. Et je me suis dit, si Albus a daigné poser un regard sur elle et l'instruire, c'est qu'elle est digne d'intérêt. Peut-être s'est-il reconnu en elle !

Les yeux du sorcier brillaient d'une lueur de folie qui terrorisa Hermione.

- Je planifiais déjà ma vengeance. Je vous aidais à tuer Voldemort, et ensuite je vous affrontais à la loyale, pour voir qui d'Albus ou de moi était le meilleur !

- Mais je ne suis pas Dumbledore ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Vous étiez son disciple, c'était du pareil au même !

Gellert dévisagea un instant la jeune femme et secoua la tête.

- Vous n'imaginez pas ma déception lors de notre premier combat… murmura-t-il, navré. Votre éducation n'était ni faite ni à faire. J'étais prêt à jeter l'éponge quand vous avez commencé à déblatérer les inepties que radotait Albus pour se donner une image convenable. Sur la mort, la magie noire, le pouvoir… Et là, j'ai vu ce qu'il avait fait de vous. Un bon petit soldat, qui récitait ce qu'on lui avait appris sans chercher à comprendre. Et je tenais ma vengeance…

- Je ne comprends pas, balbutia Hermione.

- J'ai fait en sorte que pendant votre apprentissage, j'efface toute trace des enseignements de Dumbledore. Que je ne vois plus son regard pétillant derrière vos yeux. Ce fut dur, mais j'ai réussi. Vous êtes mienne maintenant.

- Vous délirez ! rétorqua Hermione.

- Oh non, vous avez suivi mes consignes à la lettre. Je vous ai vu mettre fin au règne de Voldemort sans sourciller, alors qu'il allait vous raconter son grand retour ! Albus n'aurait jamais assassiné un homme de la sorte, fusse-t-il un monstre. J'en suis la preuve vivante… Maintenant, il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire.

- Vous vous trompez ! Je n'ai jamais…

- SILENCE ! Laissez-moi me concentrer.

- Qui vous a mis dans la tête que j'étais le disciple de Dumbledore ? insista la gryffondor.

- Lui-même ! Il m'a parlé plusieurs fois, en rêve. Il me racontait combien vous étiez sa préférée, la sorcière la plus brillante qu'il avait rencontrée. Il vous a transmis son savoir comme si vous étiez son égal !

- Foutaises… Et que voulez-vous faire maintenant ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- La dernière partie de mon plan. Pendant votre année d'apprentissage, j'ai poussé mes recherches. Et j'ai crée un sort me permettant de remonter à un point précis du temps. 1945 me semble être une bonne année, qu'en pensez-vous Hermione ?

La gryffondor se sentit trembler des pieds à la tête. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne voulait pas…

- J'aurai enfin l'occasion de tuer Albus Dumbledore ! s'exclama Gellert avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione avec véhémence. Que vous a-t-il fait pour que vous le haïssiez à ce point ?

- Il m'a manipulé… dit froidement Grindelwald. Il s'est servi de moi pour accéder au pouvoir. Il a trahi l'amour que je lui portais, il a piétiné nos projets d'avenir, il m'a sacrifié sur l'autel de sa gloire…

- Vous n'avez eu que ce que vous méritiez ! Il vous a fait enfermer parce que vous étiez un assassin !

- Arrêtez d'être naïve ! Vous ne connaissez pas Albus comme je le connais ! Si vous l'aviez entendu… Il était le plus virulent dans ses discours. Il parlait d'expériences magiques sur les nées de moldu pour tester leur résistance, pour voir d'où venait leur magie…

- N'espérez pas que je vous croie ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Mais quand allez-vous arrêter de le défendre ? s'emporta Grindelwald. Il ne le mérite pas ! D'ailleurs, je me demande s'il n'a pas une dent contre vous !

- N'importe quoi, rétorqua sèchement la langue de plomb.

- Oh oui, Albus, un ami qui vous veut du bien. Tellement de bien qu'il vous a autorisé à libérer un mage noir alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait neuf chances sur dix que je me retourne contre vous…

- Dumbledore devait espérer que vous aviez changé, dit sèchement Hermione. Il se trompait visiblement !

Gellert fut pris d'un fou rire et tenta de le réprimer. Il essuya une petite larme au coin de son œil.

- Croyez-moi, Albus ne commet pas d'erreur. Et quand il en fait une, c'est bien plus grave que ça n'en à l'air. Bien, je me dois de vous poser la question, même si je me doute de la réponse. Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi dans cette formidable aventure temporelle ?

- C'est non… répondit froidement Hermione.

- C'est dommage. Je vous apprécie Hermione, et nous aurions pu accomplir de grandes choses ensembles. Le monde est à portée de notre main !

- C'est ce que Voldemort disait à Harry…

- Ne me comparez pas à lui, je vous prie. Ne m'insultez pas…

Il soupira et resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette.

- Et je suppose aussi que vous allez essayer de m'en empêcher.

- Effectivement, vous me connaissez bien, répliqua la gryffondor.

Gellert eut un nouvel éclat de rire.

- Voyons ! Vous ne tiendrez pas deux minutes, vous êtes au bord de l'évanouissement, et votre bras gauche est définitivement hors service.

- Je n'aurai besoin que d'une main, Gellert, mais merci de vous en soucier…

Le mage noir haussa les sourcils mais fit un pas en arrière alors que la gryffondor sortait sa main droite de derrière son dos. Une boule de magie violette parcourue d'électricité pulsait dans sa main.

- Vous voyez, je ne suis pas votre chose, dit calmement Hermione. Je n'ai pas écouté vos conseils, que d'ailleurs vous avez complètement négligés. Vous auriez du me tuer une fois Voldemort achevé. Je vous ai laissé parler, le temps de rassembler la magie nécessaire à votre destruction. Mais là où vous avez eu raison, c'est que je ne suis pas comme Albus. Je vais vous tuer, sans remord. Adieu, et merci pour tout !

Hermione jeta son bras en arrière et envoya la boule de magie de toutes ses forces sur le sorcier. Gellert agita sa baguette.

- Adversa tempus revehi ! s'écria-t-il.

Un jet de lumière bleu l'entoura lentement, mais fut percuter par le sort d'Hermione. Les deux sortilèges s'entremêlèrent et Grindelwald fut bientôt entouré d'un halo de ténèbres. Le sorcier essayait en vain de se débattre. Ses jambes s'immobilisèrent progressivement comme si une force invisible les tenait fermement. Son visage reflétait une terreur pure alors que la paralysie s'emparait de tout son corps. Une fois son expression figée, un jet de lumière s'échappa et frappa Hermione de plein fouet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Allons-y ! s'écria McGonagall.

Rogue acquiesça, encore plus pâle que d'habitude. William sur leurs talons, les deux sorciers explosèrent la porte de derrière et coururent dans les couloirs de la demeure.

- Par où ? demanda le professeur de métamorphose à un croisement.

- A droite, marmonna Rogue.

McGonagall passa devant. Ses jambes avançaient sans qu'elle ait l'impression de leur ordonner. Quand elle arriva enfin dans la salle de bal, elle se sentit défaillir. Ses jambes cédèrent et Rogue l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne se retrouve au sol.

- Par Merlin ! gémit-elle en contemplant la salle dévastée.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La langue de plomb se sentit tomber en arrière. Cependant, elle ne percuta pas les dalles de pierre du manoir des Nott. C'était comme si la salle se déchira derrière elle et elle disparut dans une brèche qui se referma aussitôt. Elle eut l'impression d'être compressée dans un tuyau. Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer, l'air refusant d'entrer dans ses poumons.

« Que m'arrive-t-il ? » se demanda-t-elle en suffoquant.

Tout était noir autour d'elle, mais elle se sentait bouger à une vitesse incroyable. Pendant combien de temps ? Des jours ? Des heures ? Quelques secondes seulement ?

Au bout d'un moment qu'elle était incapable de mesurer, un vent violent se leva et elle atterrit lourdement, la tête dans du sable. Elle se retourna rapidement, sur le dos, et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Au dessus d'elle, la nuit était pleine, tout comme la lune qui envoyait ses faibles rayons de lumière argentée sur son visage.

Le doux bruit des vagues attira son attention. Elle se redressa et observa le paysage. Un peu plus loin, des personnes habillées de maigres tuniques sales, tirant des charrettes chargées de sac de toiles et d'animaux en tout genre, levaient les bras au ciel, semblant remercier une quelconque divinité. Elle sursauta en voyant que la mer s'était écartée, laissant un espace suffisant pour que ces gens puissent passer.

Son cerveau s'activa à toute vitesse. Une mer écartée en deux à cause de son arrivée, des gens qui semblaient fuir un grand danger, un homme dressé devant eux à remercier le ciel… Moïse. La mer rouge. Que faisait-elle dans l'Egypte antique ? Elle fouilla frénétiquement dans le sable à côté d'elle et soupira, énervée. Sa baguette était restée au Manoir Nott.

« Et merde ! »

En voyant deux yeux rouges se détachant d'une épaisse fourrure grise qui se rapprochaient lentement d'elle, elle sut qu'elle était vraiment mal barrée.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Il est toujours vivant… murmura Severus.

L'ancien maître des potions avait examiné Gellert Grindelwald sous toutes les coutures. Il avait lancé certains sorts, l'avait arrosé de quelques potions choisies, et la conclusion, aussi surprenante qu'inattendue, s'était présentée à lui.

- Le temps s'est figé autour de lui. Et il n'y a rien à faire pour l'en délivrer…

- On s'en fout de lui ! s'exclama William avec fureur. Où est Hermione ?

Minerva ne répondit pas. Elle se tenait à quelques pas de Grindelwald et passa lentement sa main dans l'air, comme si elle espérait y trouver une porte invisible.

- En tout cas, Voldemort est ici… Enfin, ce qu'il en reste, marmonna le professeur de métamorphose. Elle ne l'a pas raté…

- Minerva ? l'appela doucement Rogue.

La directrice de Poudlard inspira profondément et essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Elle se baissa et ramassa la baguette de son ancienne élève.

- Elle a disparu… murmura McGonagall, une boule dans la gorge.

- Comment ça, elle a disparu ? s'exclama son neveu.

Minerva quitta la salle en courant. Elle traversa les couloirs du manoir et prit la première sortie qui se présentait. Elle fit quelques pas dehors, et s'assit sur les marches. Aussitôt, elle entendit des personnes qui se dirigeaient vers elle prestement.

- Où est Hermione ? demanda Ginny Weasley.

McGonagall leva les yeux vers la jeune femme et secoua la tête. Elle lui tendit la baguette d'Hermione et Ginny sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et sanglota violemment.

- Tu m'avais promis ! cria Ginny, laissant la douleur l'envahir. Tu m'as menti ! Tu devais revenir ! Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ?

Minerva prit sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux.

« Elle ne peut pas avoir disparu comme ça. Elle est forcément quelque part. Je dois la trouver et la ramener ! Hermione, je ne vous laisserai pas tomber… »

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un rire grave et tranchant comme du rasoir retentissait dans la pièce sombre.

- Merlin, elle a enfin disparu ! se réjouissait le sorcier. Pas comme je l'espérais, mais il n'y a que le résultat qui compte !

Il laissa sa joie exploser à nouveau. Pour une fois qu'il était seul, il pouvait se laisser aller.

- Bien, Granger n'est plus dans mes pattes. Il était temps… Treize longues années que j'attends ça. Mon heure est enfin arrivée, et je ne la laisserai pas filer…

A suivre…

* * *

Et oui ! Vous avez bien lu ! "A suivre..."

Je vais pas vous laisser comme ça ! Alors surveillez bien votre messagerie vendredi matin, car je posterai le premier chapitre du dernier tome de la trilogie du temps. Le troisième et dernier tome s'appelle "Une valse à quatre temps".

A vendredi donc,

Bisous,

Link9


End file.
